Hearts Wings
by DaringDreamer
Summary: Sequel to A Pirates Heart for Me. Will has changed after just a few months in his duty and the difference in him is startling, even dangerous. Jack and Elizabeth make a frightening discovery on the chart that could change everything.Sparrabeth.
1. Chapter 1

A Pirate's Heart for Me

-Heart's Wings-

**Ch 1**

High above the Caribbean waters, a striking flash of white stood out against the bright, clear blue sky. The white mark was far too small to be a cloud, too shapely. It sailed lazily along on the warm air currents of the area. The accompanying caw gave away its identity as a seagull as it let a downward current carry it lower to the water. Its caws were a call of joy from the blissful freedom and carefree life of flying. It flapped its wings a few times in preparation for landing on the calm Caribbean Sea.

After settling, it preened itself a bit, its body slowly bobbing up and down on the waves. It shook its head and glanced around. There was not much to fear for a bird of the air out here on the water but it knew to always be aware. Its black beady eyes scanned the water and stopped on a nearby vessel cloaked in black. Everything from its barnacle encrusted underside to its billowing sails was as black as the shadow it cast across the water, making it stand out as much as the white bird had against the sky.

The bird cocked its head to the side in comical question. The wooden giants were not unusual to see but nowadays one as unusual looking and powerful was a rare sight. The gull glanced up at the mast. No flag flew. It kicked its feet a bit beneath the water, turning to get some distance from the ship. The bird didn't have the brain power to know that it was a Pirate ship, a type of ship increasingly rare to see on its waters. It did hear the voices aboard and knew of the humans on deck, one of the few dangers to it.

It glanced over its shoulder and cawed again, seeming to talk down the ship for coming into the course it was going to float in. Little did the bird know, the ship was the Black Pearl, the fastest ship on the Caribbean and manned by the legendary Jack Sparrow; a man that had once before shot one of the gulls own brethren, a raven, when it had made an annoying sound. The lucky seagull floated away without a bullet lodged in it. It seemed the captain was not paying attention to the noisy squawks.

* * *

Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his ship, hands effortlessly guiding the Black Pearl over the Caribbean waters even as his eyes were averted somewhere else completely. The multiple rings on almost every one of his fingers glinted in the sunlight but not even the brilliance of the gems in the light could distract him.

His deep brown, kohl lined eyes were locked on the brown and blonde, sun bleached locks of a woman standing to his left, staring overboard. Elizabeth Swann, the woman who he had named the Pirate King a month or so ago; the woman who his compass kept pointing to; the woman who drove him insane in a way he had never been driven mad before; the woman who, at the moment, was looking very sad… as she had quite a bit in the past two days.

Jack had kept his distance in the beginning. He knew she needed time to think on her own. Her husband, Will, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, had left her, freeing them from their bond of marriage because the pain that the separation his duty caused was too much. Will had entrusted Elizabeth into Jack's care, thinking that maybe Jack could protect her in his absence. The request had seemed foolish and as Jack continued to gaze at Elizabeth, it never seemed more so. She was so beautiful in spirit and physically. She had an air of power that made Jack's heart pound and when she got angry, she was dangerous. He didn't see how any man could let her go into the arms of another.

Jack glanced down at the deck and the rest of the crew. He spotted the pirate he was looking for, an older man with his tongue cut out and a parrot perched on his shoulder. He signaled him over with a nod of his head. The colorful parrot on the man's shoulder flapped its wings a bit, unhappy to be disturbed from the game of cards that his master, Gibbs, Marty and some other crewmen had been playing. "Bloody unfair!" it squawked. Jack squinted his eyes at the parrot. It was known that Cotton had trained the parrot to talk for him. The fact that it was so unhappy to be pulled away from the card game could only mean that Cotton felt the same way.

As the old mute approached his captain, he cast his eyes down at the wood deck. Jack could see a sparkle of amusement in his old grey eyes. He tried to remain stern himself. "Take the helm Mr. Cotton." He jabbed a finger his parrot. "And keep that bloody birds attitude in check." Cotton met Jack's eyes, the amusement dulled a bit by the threat he knew was meant for him as much as it was for the bird. But he could see the small sparkle in Jack's own eyes and knew he was in no real danger. With a nod and a small smile, he took up his post.

Jack glanced back over at Elizabeth. She stood in the same spot, eyes following something out on the water. He decided he had left her alone for enough time. The day Will had left her she hadn't wanted Jack away from her side. She had insisted that he stay with her through the night. The memory made him pick up his step. He had never seen her so distressed and he could see why. She had already lost so many people she cared about to death; her father, her would have been husband who she cared deeply for, James Norrington, and, in a way, her own husband Will. But at least she had had Will once every ten years.

So when Will told her that he wished that she would stay with Jack, that he may not even visit her the one day he could be on land, it had been a devastating loss for her. Three people had run out of her life in some way or another.

"What'cha looki'n at love?" he asked as he came to stop at her side.

She smiled and it was one of the most genuine ones he had seen since Will had left her, one of the few he had witnessed since the loss of everyone else. "A seagull. Look, the little guy out there."

Jack followed her finger and shaded his eyes from the sun with his hand. "Oh, that little bugger? Good shooting practice, that," he joked as he reached for his pistol.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she reached a hand over his to stop his progress. "Jack, no! You better not ever shoot a bird like that."

Jack gave her a lopsided grin, one he thought of as his signature pirate smirk. Every respectable pirate had some signature something and while the smile he sent her now was one of his signature things, it certainly was not limited to that.

He had a red bandanna that he always wore tied about his head and a three cornered hat. His dark hair was long and braded in dreadlocks that reached just above his shoulder blades. Amongst the hair were many trinkets and beads, each a testament to his adventures. Many of the same significant objects hung from his worn red sash around his waist and his belt. Each and every part of his attire was uniquely and unmistakably his; unmistakably Jack Sparrow.

Even the way he carried himself was a signature symbol in and of itself; a carefully executed plan. While he never seemed to be seen without a bottle of rum somewhere on his person, most of his drunken stagger and wobbly sea legs on land were fake. It kept the enemy unawares of his true skill which was great. And while he could best many with his sword skills, much of his battle victories came from his quick thinking and somewhat devious mind.

All of those things and that is without even mentioning his uncanny skill with the women.

"I suppose you have a point there Lizzie. That little feathered bird there and we have a lot in common. Both us and him or… uhh… her, are free to sail the seas when we please, go wherever the wind takes us. We have a mutual love and appreciation of freedom." He paused for a moment. "And we all have bird names," he finished proudly, the smirk still firmly in place, his exposed gold tooth sparkling, adding to his roguish attitude.

Elizabeth laughed, a loud, strong sound. "I suppose we do. I never really thought of that." Her eyes seemed to grow a bit sad at the mention of her original last name. Not four days ago she had been a Turner, not a Swann. "Freedom is important to you," she sighed more than spoke as she turned away from him.

"It is to you as well. I know a pirate when I see one." Jack grew serious, leaning against the rail in an attempt to get a look at her face. "How are you holding up love?"

She made a sorry attempt at a smile, not bothering to hide her sadness. She just shrugged and her hand began absently drawing patterns on the wet wood of the rail. Jack just watched her for a bit, contemplating what exactly to say. I never was very good at this sort of thing, he thought with a bit of a panic.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. He snapped his fingers. "Ah ha!"

He dashed to the opposite rail of the ship and peered overboard. Then he jumped up next to Cotton at the helm, looking off into all directions before he ran back to Elizabeth's side.

Elizabeth turned to look at him, confused yet not surprised. Jack's mind was known to jump from one thing to another without notice. He smiled at her, pride in his eyes, as if she already knew what he was thinking and he was awaiting her praise. She shook her head at him, her lips parted slightly as if to speak.

Jack grasped her by the shoulders. "I know just what this crew needs," he told her excitedly. Then, yelling over her shoulder "Alright you sea dogs, drop anchor!" The crew sent him confused looks, each of them frozen on the spot. He removed his hands from Elizabeth's shoulders, ignoring her own quizzical look. "Am I speaking another language? Snap to!"

Gibbs shook his head slightly. "Come on then, ye heard the captain. Ye all know what to do!" He chuckled a bit as he spoke but moved to carry out the orders none the less.

"Jack, what do you have going on in your head now?" Elizabeth followed him with her eyes as he pulled off his coat and hat, tossing them on deck beside him with a flourish. Soon, his leather belts and all his effects followed, and lastly his boots came to rest next to the rather large pile.

He jumped up onto the rail and opened his arms out wide to the sides. "Gents," He glanced down at Elizabeth. "Lizzie," He looked back and addressed the whole crew. "Let's go for a swim!"

Nobody moved for a moment, everyone taken back by their captain's abrupt change in plans. Jack's smile slowly drooped, his arms following suit as his initial excitement began to die. "Come on then. A swim!" He mimicked a swimming motion. When there was still no movement he let out an exaggerated, exasperated sigh. He turned his back to them all, crouched low, and dove into the clear Caribbean water under them.

He broke the surface with a grumble. "Unadventurous lot for a bunch of pirates." He treaded water and after a moment, he heard shouts. In a matter of seconds, the entire crew, the majority shirtless, jumped in after him, smiles on their faces. They learned not to try and figure out why the captain's mind worked the way it did. They just took whatever he could dish out. The person he really wanted to see jumping off the rail wasn't present… or shirtless, to his dismay.

He peered up and saw Elizabeth looking down at the splashing group. He put a hand up to shade the sun from his eyes as he called up to her. "Come on Lizzie. The water feels good and all that." He made a little spin in his place. "I am even getting meself a good rinsing off for you since you dare to accuse me of terrible hygiene."

She giggled a bit and shook her head at him. Jack pretended to pout. "Don't make me come up there missy. Come take a swim." He dropped his voice into an authoritative, deep baritone. "That is a direct order from your captain."

She put a hand on her hip. "Must I remind you that I am the pirate king?"

Jack cocked his head to the side, considering. He remembered the day well. It had been down to him to decide the king. Every pirate had always voted for himself or, in Mistress Ching's case, herself. Jack had surprised them all when he had given Elizabeth his vote. He had trusted her to make the right decision in the matter of what to do when they had all been faced by Davey Jones and Beckett's seemingly unstoppable fleet. And she had. He hadn't regretted putting her in the position… until this point.

With a deep breath, he dove beneath the ship, swimming across the width of it to the other side. Surfacing, he grasped a wood notch in the side of the ship and began stealthily scaling the wood ladder. He poked his head around the deck. Elizabeth was still watching all the activity below. That smirk came onto his face as he crept up behind her. Pirate King or no, she will be taking a dip today, he thought.

He saw her stiffen a moment before he reached her, the water running off of his body and onto the deck a loud, splattering announcement to his presence, but she had no time to react. He grasped her by the waist, leaning toward her and breathing into her hair. "Now darli'n, you can do this the hard way or the easy way." He felt her struggle to face him but his grip was relentless. He pulled her up against his muscled body and was pleased with the reaction he had on her as he heard her gasp. "You cannot escape my embrace love." He was teasing her, back to playing the old games they always had. "Its sink or swim, you may say. You can stay here in me arms, taking out whatever orders I give you," He smiled against her hair at the way she stiffened in his arms, no doubt taking what he had said in the way he had intended her to. "Or, you can take a swim like the rest of us. It's your choice."

As much as he was enjoying the feel of her against him, the possessive feelings it gave him over her, he knew this would get her to swim. She would never let him win when it came to their games. It was one of the things that made her so irresistible to him.

Just as he suspected, she broke free of his embrace and whirled on him. There was a challenge and anger burning in her eyes. He held back a shudder. He loved it when she was upset and headstrong. Laughter also played in her brown eyes as she set her lips in a line and pulled each boot off her foot, one by one, her eyes never leaving his. With a flip of her hair over her shoulder she lifted her chin proudly and jumped gracefully up onto the rail, steadying herself by grabbing hold of a nearby rope.

With a victorious smirk that reminded Jack of his own, she turned to face the crew and water below, the men calling and encouraging her to join them. Jack could see her shoulders rise and fall in a deep, preparing breath before she leapt out of sight. He sauntered to the rail where she had been standing not a moment ago and watched as she surfaced, laughing and nodding in the direction of the cheering men.

* * *

Elizabeth dozed happily in the rays of sunlight, the comforting rocking motion of the deck underneath her back. The crew had enjoyed a nice swim and now were all lounging around, taking naps in the sun. Just when she thought that she had Jack Sparrow figured, he went and surprised her yet again. Never before had she seen him initiate such an activity with the crew. Obviously Jack was in tune to his men's needs as well as Elizabeth's.

She had been sinking deeper and deeper into depression and although sailing greatly lessened the amount of time she had to dwell on such things, the sadness had the same weight upon her heart. It seemed that whenever she thought that she may not make it, Jack pulled her back up to the surface, back into the joys that were still left to be had. Today was no exception. The swim had definitely lifted her spirits as well as her heart.

A shadow fell across her sprawling figure and in a moment, she felt a hat come down over her eyes. She sat up and pulled the hat off, examining it. It was Jack's. She plopped it onto her head and looked up into the owner of the hat's face. "May I inquire as to why you have thrust your hat upon me?"

Jack chuckled and sat next to her. "You don't want sunburn on your eyelids. It's really very painful." He lifted an unconscious hand to his eyes and shivered. "Very unpleasant."

Elizabeth admired him for a moment. He really was a beautiful man. Perhaps beautiful isn't the word, she thought. He is rugged or maybe handsome. She found she really couldn't tag a word onto his physical appearance. He was wild and unpredictable and that was all mirrored in his outward image. But he cannot be any of those things to me, Elizabeth reminded herself. I still love Will.

Thoughts of the day Will left her on the Black Pearl came rushing back without warning as they had so many times since that day.

'The bond of our marriage is not enough, not fair, when I am with you but one day every ten years. You should be free to love another, to love the sea.'

She had realized that it was a sacrifice on his part. She could see the pain it gave him to say those words, to look her in the face and leave her practically in the arms of another. It did not lessen the pain. Was marriage not a strong bond supposed to survive anything? Thoughts that had previously haunted her, doubts about the spur of the moment way they had had the union in the heat of battle, with the threat of death hanging over their heads, wandered into her mind but she pushed them away. She had wanted to try and wait for him, to make things work. He had made such sacrifice for her in the past.

Then again, she supposed it was also for the best. After all, she _had_ kissed Jack in her husband's absence. Twice. That had weighed heavily on her heart as well. She did not deserve Will as a soul mate. She had wanted to come clean with him when he had come onto the deck of the Pearl for a visit but so much had happened. She and Will's joyful reunion turned steadily into hurtful, accusing words and coming clean was the last thing on her mind. She was still supposed to be back on that island where Will had left her. At least, according to Will that was how it was supposed to be.

Jack had come by the island Elizabeth was on a night after Will and she had spent their last day together and he had left her to wait ten years for him. He had told her it was an island by the name of Dugs, inhabited by dangerous men and that she shouldn't be alone on it. She found his word to be true as they wandered into town for a ship. A ghost from her past in Port Royal had been there, seeking her out, a dangerous man that they later found out was the infamous, cruel, ruthless Bloody Shane. She had known him simply as a suitor named Mikan.

Of course, she had no time to tell Will any of this. Not too long after her argument with him, all chaos broke loose. He had lost his control and he and Jack had gotten into a sword fight. Elizabeth had been hurt in the process. In the end, Will was the one apologizing and then leaving her with the very man he had tried to kill not an hour before. She had a feeling Will would have decided differently had he known about their previous interaction.

She realized she must have been scowling because when she brought herself back to the present, Jack was staring at her oddly. "Jack, why would Will just leave me here with you?"

Jack was scowling now. "The boy's lost his wits is all. I never thought he was quite fit for a life on the sea. Besides, what's so terrible about being out here with Captain Jack Sparrow?"

She ignored his last statement. "No. Jack, you and I both know that it is not like him to give up so easily. He wasn't being himself at all."

Jack seemed to have thought this over before. "He always was running after you so I did find it a trifle interesting that he thrust you on me."

Elizabeth's cheeks reddened and she told herself that it was out of anger. "I am worried for him. I fear that not having a heart beating in his chest has changed him already. He seemed so quick to anger."

"Has it ever occurred in that pretty little head of yours that you don't know him as well as you may have previously thought you did?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped in a most unladylike manner. "We were childhood friends!" she exclaimed. "I don't see how you cannot know a person very well if you grew up with them."

Jack leaned back on his hands, face tilted up towards the sun, eyes closed. He was the picture of leisure. "He certainly didn't know you as well as he thought now did he?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

He spoke as if they were discussing the weather or exchanging simple pleasantries. "He is always risking his life to protect yours in ways that I find tiresomely and entirely unnecessary."

Although he didn't open his eyes, Elizabeth glared at him all the harder. "I think that is the most wonderful and thoughtful thing a man can do for a woman, protect her and always be there for her." She found half the reason she was upset was because Jack, of all people, should understand how she felt on the matter.

The first time she betrayed her husband by kissing Jack, outside of what she told herself over and over was only a kiss of deception when she chained him to the mast, was when he had rescued her in a most un-pirate like way from the clutches of Bloody Shane. She found that whole act irresistible and desirable, a man taking up his sword to protect a woman. She surely did express her feelings to him on the matter that rainy day.

Jack opened his right eye slightly to peer at her. "Well, you are quite the capable woman Lizzie. It seems to me that he worried a lot over you for nothing." The eye closed again. "It seems he does not trust in your capabilities to protect yourself and went to your aid beyond what you needed and therefore wanted, putting himself in unnecessary danger and causing a whole lot of fuss over that which not be so fussed about."

Elizabeth's eyebrows relaxed slightly into a puzzled expression that wasn't entirely from the way he had just made his statement but by what he actually said. While it was true that she found a man that protected a woman with his life extremely attractive, she hated being doted and sheltered. Had Will always crossed that barrier with her? Could that be why she was so frustrated when in his presence, especially when it came down to the dirty work of battles and danger?

"And you see love," Jack continued snapping his head around to look at her, waving his hand absently in the air. "That is why I find him not knowing you as well as he thought he may have before."

"Your one to talk Mr. Run-in-and-pull-me-from-the-island-where-I-was-supposed-to-remain-put. That's what seemed to set him off in the first place." She fixed him with a knowing stare.

To her surprise, his eyes turned serious, the cocky gleam gone. "There are some things that even the great fearsome pirate king needs protecting from."

Elizabeth realized she had gone too far, spoken words she did not mean. He had done the very thing that she admired in a men and the fact he was a pirate made it that much more noble. She was contradicting herself but she found no apology near escaping her lips. "The Will I knew would not have given up so easily."

"So am I to understand that you do not wish to sail on the Black Pearl?"

Elizabeth was lost in thought, something striking her. She didn't seem to hear Jack's question. "Jack, where did Barbossa run off to?"

Jack looked annoyed to have had his question brushed aside but he answered anyway. "The old backstabber jumped ship some time ago. Gibbs said he saw him creep onto the Flying Dutchman. Good riddance is what I say." Elizabeth met his eyes and could tell there was a hint of uncertainty as he looked out at his sprawling crew.

"You cannot honestly think that it's fine for him to be off like that."

"He didn't like his accommodations aboard the Pearl so no Miss. Swann. I find it very fine for him to be off like that."

Elizabeth knew better and if she hadn't she would have been able to tell when he abruptly stood and stretched casually. Jack never walked away from their banters. She stood beside him so fast she felt dizzy. The wound on her head was still healing but she paid it no heed. "Knowing what Barbossa has done before and what he is capable of…"

"Yes. Marrying you and the whelp was decidedly the most dastardly thing the old devil could have done to be sure" he interrupted, smiling at her once again.

"He betrayed us all before and he mutinied on you, left you to die, _us _to die on an island before all for the sake of his own cause."

Jack shrugged. "He's a pirate."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't think any good can come from him being aboard the Flying Dutchman with my… with Will," she caught herself. "I already fear what he is becoming without the help of a twisted old pirate."

Jack met her eyes for a moment, giving her his full attention for the first time the whole conversation. His eyes searched hers for a long while, looking for something that Elizabeth could not figure out. She searched his eyes but found his emotions well guarded.

Finally he sighed, a defeated release of breath. "We are going to continue on to the Fountain of Youth as planned. I know Barbossa wanted a share in that. There is no doubt in my mind that he would do anything to get what he wants and I assume that what I presented him, though more than he deserved, was not satisfactory to him."

Elizabeth looked determined. "So you think he went to Will instead? Will would not help him."

Jack's eyebrows shot up in uncertainty. "It depends on what old Hector had to offer him, what type of information he had to give in exchange for a ride. Your William Turner may not be as iron willed as you think. Every man has a dark side Lizzie."

With that, he walked away, shouting orders to haul up anchor, leaving Elizabeth puzzled and steadily filled with more and more dread. But what she was wondering was what exactly it was she was dreading, the fact that Barbossa may have told Will about she and Jack or rather the slowly creeping sensation, the way her eyes followed Jack as he walked away and she wasn't able to pull them away.

* * *

Will Turner stood at the head of his ship staring listlessly out at the waves as they rushed by past him. Jack was going to pay. Oh yes, the filthy pirate was going to pay. To think that he had entrusted his wife into the hands of _him_. He knew that he couldn't trust Sparrow with his wife but something had possessed him on that deck to give her to him anyway.

Suddenly his face changed, twisting into a grimace. He shook himself slightly. What am I doing he asked himself. Jack is a good man. And Elizabeth would never betray me by, by _kissing_ another man. Since when do I listen to a word Barbossa says?

But is Jack really a good man, his angry side asked. Jack always looked at her in a way that spoke volumes about how he felt. It was all a ruse, all of his previous good deeds, all a ruse to get his hands on Elizabeth all for himself. And it seems that I don't really know Elizabeth as well as I used to. She has been changed from so much time at sea, changed from sailing around with pirates. I must take her back to land, back where she can recover her senses, his mind continued.

A board creaked behind him and he spun around to face the source. His father, 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner stood there looking at him with concern. "How are you Will?"

The question was timid, almost shy, and it broke Will free of the unusual anger that had been occupying his mind. "I am worried about Elizabeth," he whispered with a tired smile.

Bill did not return the smile. His face remained concerned. "Worried enough to take aboard the man who sent me to the depths of the sea for standing up for Jack? And listen to his words, no less?"

Will scowled. "I could never forgive him for what he did to you. It is just that he provided me with an interesting piece of information as payment for the ride."

"What might that information be William? I am worried about what kind of things he may be spouting."

"He informed me that while I was away, not more than a month, Jack had moved in on Elizabeth and the two had shared more than one intimate moment," he snarled.

Bill's eyebrows shot up but Will saw no trace of surprise in his eyes. "Did you not leave Elizabeth with Jack knowing that she felt something for the man, knowing that Jack may have felt the same and would protect her?"

Something started to come forward in Will's mind, some feeling but the anger seized him again and he turned back to the sea. "Jack has to pay for his deception. I left her there before I knew that they had gone forward affectionately while Elizabeth and I were still bound by marriage. I want to take Elizabeth away from all of this. He has no right to be around her."

Bill spoke slowly, carefully. "Such a fate as you have taken upon yourself may take its toll upon your thinking."

Will was past listening. The maddening anger had a hold on him and he could feel nothing else. "Jack is going to go away and then Elizabeth is going back to land where I have no need for someone to protect her while I am away." He glanced back at his father, his eyes frighteningly frigid. "Barbossa also offered me a nice tip that Jack somehow forgot to relinquish over to me. There is a man who may know a way to free me from my eternal servitude. Tell me why a good man would withhold such information from me." With that, he turned back out to sea, ending the conversation.

Bill's shoulders slumped in despair. It was happening. He had hoped that with Will's good, pure heart he would not be affected by the duty he had taken up. Somewhere along the line something had gone wrong and without his heart, he was getting bitter. The distance from his heart seemed to harden him. He had been an overly emotional man on deck of the Pearl so close to his beating organ. The time away had made the reuniting of him with his heart a rollercoaster of emotion, each feeling more intense than they normally would have been, as if he had already forgotten how it felt to… feel. And now that he was being pulled away from where his heart dwelled again, the dark, depressing thoughts were taking over.

Bill turned from his son and felt a solitary tear slide down his cheek. It startled him at first. It had been so long, too long since he had last cried. He was losing his son because a good heart mattered not when it was cut from your chest. Will was losing himself to his duty and while 'Bootstrap' knew it would not, _could not_ become as it had for Davey Jones, it did not help ease the guilt in knowing that Will was in the position he was because of him, because he chose his deserter of a father over his love. He knew it was entirely his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

Jack stood below the deck, the wood beams creaking and groaning as they sailed along. It was a cold escape down below away from the sun's reaching rays, cold and wet. Barrels of provisions lay scattered about and all around animals were heard bleating or clucking to themselves. It was the provisions that had brought Jack here.

He stopped at each barrel in turn, peeking into its depths to see on the condition of the food and water they contained. He shook his head when he reached a barrel of water, mold and mildew clinging to the sides of it. "Can't drink this much longer," he mumbled to himself. Quite a number of the barrels of fruit were going moldy as well. The crew hadn't had time to restock on their last stop at land, nor the one before. Tortuga had been the last time they had filled up and that was near a month ago. Now the barrels of food that remained were spoiled or nearly bare and they were down to the last water source.

The crew had been drinking and dancing on the beach, celebrating the once again free sea and Jack's release from the fear of Davey Jones's debt. That night, Elizabeth had seemed troubled and so Jack had tried to cheer her up, getting her to run along the beach after him and later letting her pour her heart out about her fears.

Jack smiled at the memory. She had looked enchanting in the pale moonlight even as tears had run down her face and mixed into the sand between them. He wanted to take her then and there as they lay beneath the stars together. He knew he wanted her with him, aboard his ship, by his side. Unfortunately, Bloody Shane had shown up and attacked by surprise taking both Elizabeth and Jack aboard his ship.

"He ruined a perfectly good night," Jack growled as he retrieved his lantern from the nearby hook on the wall. It puzzled him how his idea of a perfect night, especially with the female kind, could have changed so drastically since he had spent time with Elizabeth.

"Captain?" A crew member that had come along to help, Kole, raised an eyebrow at Jack, confused by his mumbling.

Jack seemed to just notice the young man there. "We need to stop for more provisions soon is all." The boy continued to stare wide eyed. Jack waved his hands behind the boy at the stairs. "Stop looking at me like I asked you to walk the plank. Go up and tell Gibbs." He waved his hands again for good measure.

The boy nodded and rushed above to carry out his Captain's request. Kole was no more than 15. Jack had found him added to the crew by Gibbs when Elizabeth and Jack had made it back to Tortuga with a ship. He had been in desperate need of men, especially since some had left aboard his Pearl with Barbossa. Kole was one of Gibbs's choices. The boy was shy but had a good sense of humor and worked hard.

A shelf containing rum farther back in the dimly illuminated room did not go unnoticed. Jack grabbed two bottles in his free hand and headed back to the stairs. Yes, Bloody Shane had ruined a rather promising night. Now he had all the time in the world to explore his feelings for Elizabeth, feelings that were previously not present, illusionary, and impossible. At least that was what he had told himself.

So now that Will had given her to him, entrusted her to him, why now did he feel hesitant. Perhaps it was because he was a pirate and being given a treasure was much less fun than just stealing it. Perhaps it was because, this being the more likely of the reasons, there was uncertainty. He had a bad feeling deep inside him and he couldn't shake it. Everything had been too easy lately; Bloody Shane's death, kissing Elizabeth twice while she was a married woman without consequence and then gaining her from the man who obsessed over her, her husband. All of it had been wrong somehow, too easily done.

He found himself stomping up the stairs as if a child in the midst of a temper tantrum. This is not bloody fair, he scolded himself. I know what I bloody want and now that I bloody have it I can't bloody pursue the woman even though I have permission from her bloody ex husband?! He stepped out onto the quickly fading light of the deck and spun on his heel, making a last minute decision to go to his cabin and look over the chart and maps. Gibbs sent him a puzzled expression but didn't call out.

Jack slammed the door behind him and slumped down in the chair at his desk. He reached up to take off his hat but only felt his hair. "Oh. Speaking of wants and all things beautiful and maddeningly lovely, I left my hat with her!" he growled.

He yanked the cork from the rum bottle angrily and flicked it across the room with one hand, tipping the bottle to his lips with the other. She drove him mad. If the locker hadn't been enough, she would do his mind in for surely what he was feeling; the slow, creeping emotion was madness. Nothing else had ever so thoroughly occupied his mind for so long.

He saw her when he closed his eyes to sleep at night, keeping him awake. When he finally did find sleep, she appeared still. His long amounts of time away at sea were no more for he found himself earth bound more in the past couple of years, years since he had met her, than he had in his entire pirate lifetime. She made his heart beat faster and he could literally feel his blood heat in his veins when she was around him.

He snorted at himself and took another large swig of rum as if to swallow down the feeling he was getting just thinking about her. He knew the feeling couldn't be madness deep down. He had experienced madness before. It was a creeping, torturous feeling of hopelessness that caged one in from all sides, taunting. The feeling he was getting, while many times torturous and even hopeless seeming was one he enjoyed. He found himself walking up to her more and more, addicted to the sight of her, the smell of her, the torturous feeling. He liked this feeling in all its torment and even when he tried to stay away from it he wanted it all the more.

When there was a soft knocking on the door he was so lost in thought his response was automatic and flat. "Come in," he mumbled around the bottle he had just lifted to his lips yet again.

So deep in contemplating thought was he that he didn't notice who it was who walked through his doorway. Her soft voice, hardly audible was, oddly enough, what finally caught his attention. "I wanted to return this to you." He snapped his head up to see Elizabeth, his hat clutched in her hands. "Not many know the great Captain without his hat. I got many a strange stare with it on." She smiled softly and went to hang it on a nearby hook.

"It's me favorite hat. The crew knows the importance of it. You looked good in it you know Lizzie." He sent her his cockeyed grin. He was pleased to see she blushed in the lantern light.

"I also wanted to thank you… for everything." She wrung her hands nervously and Jack found himself nervous too. She always seemed so headstrong, so proud and confident and he wanted that fire back.

Jack waved her thanks away, motioning with the other hand at the open chair opposite of him. He waited until she sat down before speaking, aware that his comment may have made her leave had she been standing. "Now what bee flew up your bonnet missy?"

"Pardon me?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely confused.

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward, sliding his rum bottle over to her. "You've lost that fiery, irritating, confident, conflicting attitude of yours. You know, head up, death glare." He shot her an imitation of the fore mentioned glare. "You know the one. You won't make a very good pirate on my crew with the look you are parading now, love."

Elizabeth's face reddened again but from anger and embarrassment. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jack chuckled as she took a fast, rather deep gulp of rum, wincing as it went down her throat. "Good thing that I do then."

She stared at him. "Then please share Captain Sparrow because frankly, I am not even sure what you are talking about."

"You are worried about the whelp and cannot rightly think of anything else."

Elizabeth's eyes locked with his. It was a moment before she spoke and he could tell she was trying to put together the words before she spoke them. "I believe the problem is that… I can. I _can _think of things other than Will."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as Elizabeth's eyes darted down to the table. "Interesting. What other kind of things have been occupying your mind dearie?"

Her eyes jumped back up to his and he knew it before she spoke it. "You. Jack, I have been thinking about you and… and us."

He knew this position too well yet his heart thrummed in his chest so loud he was sure that she could hear it. Many women had come to him, brazenly pronouncing their unbreakable and undeniable love for him. Now Elizabeth hints to something in that general but still very far from spoken vicinity and he felt as he never had before. It was so strange, an elated feeling. He leaned in closer to her, the rum bottle she had set on the edge of the table beside his elbow forgotten. "What about us love," he practically whispered.

Elizabeth squirmed a bit in her seat but her eyes never left his and he could see the blush back in full force. "I- I feel absolutely terrible but I cannot stop thinking about past… events that took place in the-in the company of one another," she stuttered. She leaned in to meet him in the center of the table and Jack could see her hand trembling as she put it up to the side of his face. "Will has left me and yet your still here. You're always here Jack."

Jack watched as she closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together. He grabbed the table with one hand, digging his nails into it hard enough to leave prints. As much as he wanted this he knew it wasn't right. He pulled away. He found he did that a lot with her and, although his mind screamed and cursed at him for it, his heart made him do it anyway. Since when did he care about his aggressor's feelings? Since when did he care about anything other than the fact he was lip to lip with her?

"Lizzie," he whispered, holding her hurt eyes with his and grabbing her hand with his own. "I won't let you do this in a moment of weakness. I won't be your hideaway." He scoffed at himself as he spoke. He didn't even recognize his own words.

Elizabeth yanked her hand free, landing back in her chair. Anger flared in her eyes and they cut Jack to the core. "How dare you accuse me of hiding? Am I so undesirable to you now that you won't kiss me?" She stood. "Was I just another wench to you as Barbossa accused me of?"

Jack sat back watching her closely. This wasn't the Lizzie he knew and… had those annoying feelings for. She turned away from him and headed to the door. "Are you going to just walk out too? I was a fool to have stayed on board."

Jack stood up so fast the chair tipped over behind him. The noise made Elizabeth turn and she found Jack standing right before her. He was breathing a bit heavier than normal, as if he had run a long distance to reach her side. "Undesirable?" Jack reached a hand to cup her face. "A wench?" His voice was pained. He grabbed the bead in her hair that he had given her and spun in between his fingers. His voice dropped down low. "What actions have I carried out with you in the past that have even hinted that those things are true?"

Elizabeth gasped as Jack's lips met her jaw line, tracing torturously light kisses up to her ear. "I just want to have fun with Lizzie, not this stranger." The way he said fun, his breath hot in her ear, made her shiver. Her head tilted to the side as his mouth worked its magic on her ear, kissing a sensitive spot behind it. Her breath tumbled out of her when his teeth clamped around her earlobe and tugged gently.

She pulled away from him and Jack felt her gaze probing his mind as she looked into his eyes. He met her gaze confidently, patiently. "You're a smart man Jack," she whispered. Shaking her head she took a step back. "Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself."

Jack smiled. "Captain Jack knows everything, love."

She laughed at him. "Or so he thinks."

"Or so he knows," he shot back.

She glared at him with that fire in her eyes. Jack gave himself mental praise for the accomplishment. "Well, I am sure the all knowing Jack can tell me a little bit of information that I want to know."

Jack's eyebrows came together in a quizzical scowl, waiting for her to continue. "I want to know more about this Fountain of Youth that we are sailing to. Bloody Shane spoke of nothing but it when he had me in captivity."

Jack cast a weary glance at the charts on the table. He had come into his cabin with every intention of looking them over some more but once again Elizabeth had prohibited him from thinking of anything but her. He nodded at the table. "Fine. I suppose I could relinquish some bit o' information over to you."

Elizabeth nodded and walked over to the table again. Jack stood beside her and pulled out the chart. He let her look it over for herself, turning the inner circles around until they lined up and formed pictures. "The Fountain of Youth is the producer of water that gives one immortality." Elizabeth looked up at his, disbelief in her eyes as he continued on. "I am in search of it. Using this chart and having the fastest ship in the Caribbean should make the task nothing more than a soft breeze."

Elizabeth scowled and looked down at the chart again. She started to turn the inner circles around as she spoke. "Well I can see why Barbossa would be after it." The circles spun. "But why would someone want immortality? To see others progress and age while you stood still…"

Jack saw the look in her eyes that spoke opposite of the words that came out of her mouth. It was the very reason he had not told her about the Fountain sooner. "I think you would know love."

She didn't look up and for that Jack was grateful. He was afraid of what she may have seen in his eyes. After a moment of silence he began to wonder if she had even heard him. "Lizzie?"

Her hands had stopped moving the wheels and she was frozen, face close to the chart. "Jack, could you bring a lantern closer over here please?"

"Women are so frustrating, what with their mood swings and all. You think you know what they want and when you try and give it to 'em…" he trailed off. Regardless, he did what she asked. He approached the table and set the lantern down with a clank. Elizabeth's face was still pressed close to the chart, her eyes squinted tight. "There milady. If there is anything else…"

Suddenly she turned on him. He leaned back a bit but kept his footing. She didn't speak right away. Her eyes just did more of their searching. "Yes? May I help you?" Jack asked.

"You didn't know about this?" she asked, something close to fear in her voice.

"Know about what Lizzie?"

"The people's faces depicted on the charts." Her voice was full of doubt, as if whatever she was talking about was his doing and he was just playing at not knowing. But her eyes were full of fear, as if she had seen the truth in his eyes; absolute confusion and innocence in the matter.

He pushed past her to look closely at the chart. "Faces? Lizzie, I have looked at this chart…"

"The outermost ring Jack." She came around next to him, her body leaning into him. He suppressed a groan at the contact. She pointed at the faces with a finger that trembled ever so slightly. "Do they look familiar?"

He squinted and leaned in close. Suddenly he straightened up, eyes wide and full of disbelief. Elizabeth was watching him closely but he was putting on no act. He leaned in close one more time, making sure his eyes were not fooling him. The faces staring up at him were none other than himself and Elizabeth.

_**I wanted to clear some things up about the end of this chapter. Some people may wonder where I got the idea of Jack and Elizabeth's faces on the chart. The truth is**____** their faces really are on the chart! I saw this video on **__**Youtube**__** back before AWE came out and it had a special with the props guy from Pirates showing the interviewer kid different objects. One of the things was the chart. The man asked the interviewer who he saw and pointed at a segment of the chart. The boy was like "**__**Uhh**__**… that looks like Jack," or something like that. Then the man pointed to the other scribble. **_

_**"Yes, Jack Sparrow. **__**And that?"**_

_**The boy was like, "Elizabeth."**_

_**I have a little duplicate chart that my friend gave to me when she bought a kids costume pack to dress up for the AWE premiere and it has the picture of them on it too! I have to wait until the DVD comes out to freeze frame and see it but it's there I am sure. The prop guy showed it to us! That is one of the **__**main reasons AWE got me down because I knew the chart was important and I thought that those two being the only faces on it was a destiny/ love **__**kinda**__** thing. Well, it is here in my story. **__****_

_**I just wanted to let people know where I got it from. Check it out if you want to. By the way, there is also a picture of a Chinese tiger chasing a Mickey Mouse. **__**Haha**_____


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

Elizabeth held Jack's disbelieving gaze and knew for sure that he was as stumped as she was about the faces staring up at them. At first, she had been sure that he had been behind the whole thing but it seemed that he wasn't at all. The thought scared her. If he had done it at least she would have a clue what was going on. Whoever had created the chart had scratched breathtaking likenesses of both of them. "Jack, when was this chart created?"

"A long time ago love, to be sure. Long enough ago that the creator of this chart could not possibly have known us, let alone know us at the age we are now which seems to be the very likeness depicted on said chart." His eyes traveled back to the object in question and he peered at it again with disbelieving eyes.

She leaned in next to him, peering closely at the picture again herself. She noticed that the detail of the two of them was eerily accurate. Everything about Jack down to the bandana wrapped around his head was there and looking at herself was like staring into an old foggy mirror of herself back at the mansion of her father's household. It looked just like her, everything from the face structure to the emotions that played on it. "What do you think it means?" she breathed as she fell back into a chair. Suddenly it all seemed too much. Her head was pounding again and the whole room was spinning.

He turned to her as she sat down. "I am sure it means something very… good." He lifted his finger into the air. "Perhaps we are to inherit a large sum of treasure!"

Elizabeth could tell that he was making an attempt to be encouraging but she wasn't convinced. Instead of arguing she decided to play along. "Yes. I am sure that's it."

Jack crouched down in front of her. "Are you alright Lizzie? You look like one of Davey's old fishy, sea encrusted creatures."

Elizabeth scowled at him, her voice flat. "Why thank you Jack. How flattering." She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. The enormity of her situation came crashing down on her all at once. "It's just that so much has happened so very quickly."

Deep brown eyes that danced in and out of shadow appeared in her vision. Jack had ducked down under her downcast face to peer up at her, lying on his back on the floor. "If I may attempt to raise your spirits…" Elizabeth laughed but did not sit back away from his awkward position. Instead she nodded for him to continue. Jack seemed content just where he was anyway. "You are out on the high seas with the legendary Jack Sparrow, you are Pirate King, you finally have that ultimate freedom that you have craved for so long and you have just discovered a depiction of our persons on a chart that leads to secrets. I don't see much of a reason to be upset." He waved a hand in the air as if to brush away her troubles. "Well, if we forget all the past misfortune that has happened to you in the past because it is indeed just that, in the past and so not able to be changed or therefore worried about." He finished with a satisfied, lazy smile on his face.

"Oh Jack. If nothing else you're a good man to share a laugh with" Elizabeth said between giggles, giggles that only intensified when Jack's eyebrows came together in a scowl.

"I am sharing valuable information with ye love. Take it to heart. A smart man would."

He pulled out of her vision to stand over his chart again and she sat back up. "But you forget Captain that I am a woman."

He turned away from the table on his heel, slowly. He had a dangerously hungry gleam in his eyes and his mouth curved into a smile to match. "Believe me Lizzie, of all the things that may have or have been or may be forgotten in my drunken or not so drunken, waterlogged mind, the fact that you are, indeed a woman has not escaped my attention." He ran his eyes over her in a way that made her shiver. There was a hunger in his eyes that in the eyes of another may have made her squirm in discomfort. For some strange reason, she found she liked it in his eyes when he looked at her.

She wanted to respond. She wanted to respond very much. Her mind knew how she wanted to respond and screamed against the thought. She found her mouth opened anyway, her voice deepening and sounding sultry. "I know that you are rumored to be quite an observant man." He always played these games but never before could she remember such a thrill in the sport. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "But actions do speak louder than words."

Jack stiffened but the moment passes rapidly, as if it had never occurred. He regained his in control stature and smirked. "Then you should know better than any that I have observed you to be a woman for I am sure my actions have proved such."

Elizabeth stood, suddenly not sure if she could remain in control of the situation. "What I said is true Jack."

"Yes love. I know that you are a woman."

"No," Elizabeth laughed shortly. "I appreciate all of the things you have done for me. I apologize for not being myself as of late and I apologize for interrupting you're study of the maps and the chart. Thank you for sharing them with me."

With that, she turned to the door at the back of the room, the words Jack had spoken to her a little bit ago reverberating in her head. They were practically the only reason she could keep walking away from him as she opened the door to face the cool breeze of the night.

'Lizzie, I won't let you do this in a moment of weakness. I won't be you're hideaway .'

"Goodnight Jack," she said before she walked into the bedroom in the back of the cabin. She carried out the motions as if in a trance. Her head still pounded as she shut the door to Jack's cabin and leaned against it for support. "I really am not myself," she whispered.

Her head spun with millions of unanswered questions and worries. Barbossa was on the Flying Dutchman with Will. Will was not well. He was definitely not himself at all anymore. Bloody Shane was no longer a threat yet she always seemed to feel a chill wave of unease when she thought of him and now she had just discovered that she and Jack's faces were on an ancient chart that revealed secrets. And that did not even step close to the issue of her not knowing what she wanted to do with Jack, do with the feelings he gave her.

Elizabeth grabbed a candleholder and threw it angrily across the room. The clank of it as it hit the wooden floor sounded a thousand times too loud as it echoed in her head. She pressed her hands to her ears. Her finger subconsciously ran over the quickly healing wound on her temple from the fight on the deck between Will and Jack. She would have a scar for the rest of her life no doubt.

She slouched against the door again, sliding down to sit on the floor as her hands gripped her head. There were too many things to do. She had to save Will somehow. She had to figure out what the significance, for surely there was much, of her face being on the chart. Jack being there was not the biggest shock of her life. He had many surprises and unbelievable twists to his existence but her? She also had to face the monster of emotions that were rampaging inside her.

She decided she could do nothing in her current condition so she dragged herself over to her bed and lay down for the night. Her state of mind was making all her thoughts mucky and hard to decipher. A moment ago she was ready to lock lips with Jack without a second rational thought. She had been the one to seek it out, to engage in such an activity with him. She blushed in shame. It was unthinkably crude of a thing to do, the fact only made clearer when Jack had been the one to stop her. Jack! Jack was the one who had always flirted with her so openly!

She stared up into the darkness of the cabin. Now what did that mean for the Captain then? Since when was he the one to stop her? Was he not the one who used to start it all? She groaned in frustration. Everything was going all loopy and twisted and all she could do was hang on and ride it out. Everyone seemed to be completely out of their own element by some unknown force.

She went to hang her head over the side of the bed but the throbbing intensified in the position. Instead, she reached a blind hand underneath and groped around. When her hand rested on cool metal she sighed in relief. The chest was still there, the chest that held the still beating heart of her had been husband. She could hear the soft beat of it but it no longer offered her comfort. The source of the beating should be in the chest of Will. That was where it belonged and without it, it was changing him for the worse.

She shivered and pulled the sheets up to her chin. Tomorrow, she would be herself and she would work on a way to help Will. She had to. She loved him. Still, she fell asleep wondering why Jack's face, his words, his kisses filled her mind rather than ideas to help the man she supposedly loved.

* * *

Will stood on deck of his ship the Flying Dutchman. He glanced nervously at the men around him. They all had an air of evil to them that he could not shake. His eyes traveled to the body they had just lugged aboard. He was a fierce looking man, even in his state which was currently very dead. Other than his rather powerful appearance, there was no reason to dread a dead man. But Will felt a terrible chill just the same.

He shifted from one foot to the other impatiently and shot Barbossa a glance. The old cunning pirate was merely smiling down at the body. He had told Will that Jack and Elizabeth had had… an affair of sorts in his absence, kissing more than on one occasion. He had left Elizabeth in Jack's care before he had departed to do his duties, sure that there was some spark between them. He was hoping that someday Elizabeth would fall in love again because he wanted the best life for her. Jack was not his favorite option but he knew that her love of sailing on the seas was a sure thing and Jack could give that to her. He dared not think far beyond that.

That was before he had learned that Jack had moved in on her and, more disturbing yet, she had let him. He would have killed Jack had he known, not left Elizabeth in his care. Barbossa gave up this information in exchange for a ride. Will had a feeling it went beyond that. He was sure Barbossa had a bigger plan. The pirate was tricky and deceiving but his anger and desire to be rid of Jack had been so powerful and urgent that he had accepted Barbossa's proposed idea with hardly a second thought.

"I am not sure this is even going to work. I have not been in this business long."

Barbossa met his eyes at the sound of his voice and smiled a filthy toothed grin. "I told ye, I read in one of Tia Delma's books when she resurrected me that the Dutchman has the power to escort souls to the other side as well as keep them in this life. But he would need the soul to belong to one powerful source."

Will nudged the body with his toe, ignoring the crew's snarls and warnings. "And this man is powerful?" he asked sounding very bored. Barbossa just nodded in reply. He sighed. Somewhere back in his head he knew that something was wrong with something. Something was wrong with him? Something was wrong. But he didn't _feel _that something was wrong and for that reason, his heart being far from him, he gave the orders for Barbossa and the dead man's crew to get on land and for his own crew to take them under with the body on board to the 'other side'.

All he really felt, and it was rather a thought, a gripping, physical, limb shaking fury, was the need to be rid of the man who had his wife because of his own doings and the need to have her for himself once again, safely on land where she should be.

He didn't notice his father staring at him, sadness but a small glint of hope in his eyes, as they went down. He didn't notice the most important thing in his life sending him a silent warning and that was a screaming sign that something was terribly wrong with him, wrong with what was happening. The only thing he knew was the want in his actions. There was nothing else.

* * *

Jack sat up in his bed with a gasp. A terrible dream flitted from his memory as waking chased it off. He desperately tried to hold on to it and make sense of what it could have meant but it was gone. All that remained was the unshakable feeling that it was a warning of some sort. He knew it had been about him; him and Elizabeth.

He shivered in his place, breath coming in gulps as looked around. Such a feeling did not come without reason and it was so powerful that he was sure someone was in the very room with him. After a moment of thorough searching and finding no hint of anyone in his room, he jumped out of his hammock. With a deep, steadying breath he resigned himself to the fact that it was most likely nothing and that the newly discovered faces on the chart had spooked him a bit.

He trudged outside of the sleeping quarters and headed up onto deck. He paused for a moment at the dark windows of the Captain's cabin, not entirely sure of his intentions. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he walked into the room anyway.

It was still very dark but Jack stumbled only once over an empty rum bottle before he reached the table containing the charts and maps. In a moment he had a candle lit, softly illuminating the room, dark forbidding shadows still present in the corners of the room and it made Jack shutter. The feelings of the dream were still to clear in his mind. He growled in frustration at the feeling of dread to which he could recall no images.

He leaned over the chart, hoping in a way that what Elizabeth had discovered was all just a part of his dream. But no, there on the dimly lit chart, staring up at him with unseeing eyes, were the faces of both himself and Elizabeth. The images made him both apprehensive and expectant, but of what he had to expect, good or bad, he did not know.

His eyes traveled to the door to the captain's cabin sleeping quarters. The fact that Elizabeth slept just beyond the wooden doors did not escape him and he found himself staring for a long time. Earlier in the night, before Jack had left the cabin, he had heard Elizabeth crying beyond the thin wood doors. He had wanted to go and comfort her but he knew that she needed time. The whole situation they were in was a balancing act. Sometimes, she would need him there for comfort and other times she would need her space. He only hoped that he was gauging his distance from her right.

There had also been a crash from within the room. Something had preceded the cries. Jack's experience had sharpened his hearing to the degree that he knew the loud sound was of metal on wood. The commotion had him halfway across the room to the door, ready to barge in until he realized that she was most likely the cause of the crash. He knew of her temper and decided that she was probably expressing it in the most unmannered ways.

The thought made him smile as he turned away from her door and headed out of the cabin. Her temper was one of the most attractive aspects she possessed. He knew her to be a pirate from the start.

He lifted his face to the east, the sky just turning a light grey as the sun started its slow climb over the horizon and into the sky. He walked up to the helm of his ship, dismissing Cotton from his shift with a nod of his head. It was time that they stopped for provisions. While he didn't like the idea of being delayed later than they already were, the crew needed the food and water.

He slightly adjusted their course to stop at a small island port that he had spotted on his maps. He had stopped at the port once before and while it was far from pirate friendly, he knew a man there that would happily provide them with the provisions that they needed. The trouble was finding him while avoiding other prying eyes.

"So we are stopping soon eh captain?" Gibbs had materialized at Jack's side as he so often seemed to do. Jack answered him with a nod of his head. Companionable silence enveloped them for a moment before Gibbs spoke again. "How is Miss. Swann?"

The subject caught Jack's attention even though it had been the only thing on his mind. "She's fine mate. Still taking everything a bit hard but she will be alright in due time."

"The two of ye seem to be getting along on fine terms as of late."

Jack faced him now, struggling to keep his eyes devoid of emotion. "All you need to worry about is getting to the immortal water Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs knew the subject was closed, knew better than to press the matter. He nodded to Jack, a smile barely hidden from his face. "How long till we reach provisions?"

Jack seemed lost in the previous subject as he stared off into the distance, hands guiding the ship effortlessly. "Before nightfall tonight."

This time the smile couldn't be hidden. Jack ignored the knowing lift of lips as Gibbs walked away. There was no more need to deny his seemingly infatuation with one Elizabeth Swann because he was certain that the whole ship knew of it, everyone that was except for himself.

Whatever their faces on the chart meant, he would not let it interrupt their plans, his plans, for immortality. While he was certain that Elizabeth planned to drink from the holy water as well, he could not be certain whether it was to stay young with him or immortal past husband. The thought of William and Elizabeth together forever irked him beyond belief. He wanted her happiness and he knew for certain that it did not lie in the arms of that deserter. Her heart belonged on the sea, belonged with him.

That thought startled him. For so long it had been Captain Jack, the daring and roguish pirate. The one man wonder, some may say. The thought that a person had become so high on his list of priorities came as a shock that he wasn't entirely prepared for. This woman, Elizabeth, was truly his sole focus, the treasure he knew that he had been seeking out for all his life.

While his heart would always belong to the sea, Elizabeth was the sea. She held the passion for the tossing waves and the rock of the ship. She herself was the very embodiment of the sea. She was wild and unpredictable like the waves he knew so well, beautiful and fearful in her temper. He could think of no better match.

Jack rolled his shoulder a bit. The old shot wound had healed nicely but would still stiffen on him as it was at the moment.

I won't have to worry about harm of the flesh for long, Jack thought smugly. With immortality I will have obtained the ultimate freedom. At least that is one thing I am still sure on. He found his eyes back at the door to the captain's cabin and he knew that even that part of his thinking had changed.

"As long as she is not beside me, free to follow the whims of her own will, I won't be free either." He shook his head, hands spinning the wheel forcefully to remain on course. "Bugger. I am sounding more and more like the whelp; more and more like the man who I left in that past life."

Jack glanced up at the horizon, the sky now pink behind him with the dawn of a new day. The Fountain of Youth was but a few days away and then all would become clear.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the delay last time. I got something up fast this time, just to make up for it. :)_**

**Ch 4**

"I say your worth nothing more than a drowned rat!"

"Says you. I think I done good for meself, thank ye kindly."

"Hrrmmph."

"Now hand over yer dues Dirk." Gibbs demanded cheerily, large hand upturned under his not so lucky opponent's nose. Dirk growled his displeasure before handing over his pocket off shillings.

Elizabeth chuckled along with the rest of the on looking crew. Gibbs was the best gambler on the seven seas. He had beaten every man on the crew at least five times, Elizabeth included, although he took no money from the games he played against her. The man had become like a grandpa to her but not so much from their past when Gibbs sailed along on the ships that ferried her and her father from London but more in the wise advice he would whisper to her when on the Pearl or the way he looked out for her when a new crewman would look her up and down, in the way of a man too long at sea. He protected her from those 'hungry' men… if Jack didn't get to them first.

The thought of Jack made her head snap to the table where he sat, foot tapping slowly as if to a source of unheard music, the rhythmic turning gears of his clever mind, she supposed. The man across from him, dark skinned and huge, muscles bulging from his off white shirt, smiled occasionally at Jack as the pirate animatedly spoke of something. Jack had said the man's name was Barton or… Banton. Yes, it was Banton, Elizabeth thought. Jack had said his name was Banton and that he could offer aid to the crew, that he was an old friend of Jack's. The reason for their friendship remained disclosed.

Jack had guaranteed that Banton could help them get provisions for the rest of the journey to the Fountain and keep them safe from the islands prying, pirate fearing eyes. So far the man had made good on the second claim.

When Jack had knocked on the bar's back door Banton had opened it right away, grumpy as to who knew of the back entrance. When he recognized that it was Jack, he was all smiles. He had quickly ushered them all up the back stairs of the building and onto the balcony where they were all sitting now. Everyone was at one of the small tables on the balcony above Banton's bar, the Sailor's Flask. While some of the men on the crew had offered her a chair, she had politely declined, saying that she would rather stand and look on from behind the group and not be in the way of the gambling. Jack and Banton sat a ways away, speaking together in hushed tones.

Elizabeth had noticed with some pleasure that the nature of the drinking here was far more civilized than the blood shedding brawls that took place in the Faithful Bride in Tortuga. Although noises could still be heard below them where the drinking was plentiful, the crew was quite safely perched above it all, drinks generously offered to them as well. Lanterns hung on various hooks above them, casting a warm glow to the balcony tables. Through double doors that lead into the living quarters of the second floor, Elizabeth could see Banton's furnishings; a bed, some chairs, a wardrobe.

"Want to give it a go lass?" Kole asked beside her, grin splitting his face, breaking Elizabeth's thoughts. She brought her attention back to the men. Kole had become like a brother to her over the past few weeks aboard the Pearl. Elizabeth was sure he was the brother she never had. The two quarreled and argued with each other as well as cared just like blood siblings.

"I don't think so," she said in a hushed tone. "I don't want to make all these men feel awful."

Kole snorted. "I have seen Gibbs beat you before."

"Exactly," she said simply. When Kole sent her a puzzled look, she elaborated. "When I win, the men's overly large male egos get harmed. If I lose, they have beaten a woman which is a shameful thing." Kole chewed on this for a moment as if past events in his life could provide merit to her claim. While he could not disagree that that was how _society_ viewed things, Elizabeth had never seemed to follow that trend much at all, besides the good manners. They were a bunch of pirates after all. "You do good to remember that Kole."

"We are pirates Elizabeth. What use are pleasantries for us?"

"Oh, none at all. But believe me, one day you may need them to woo a woman of your own." She smiled at him and giggled at the flush that overcame the young boy's face.

"Jack Sparrow never goes easy on you, game or no." He tilted his chin up a bit, sure that he had cornered her.

To his surprise, she giggled again. "Kole, that is the very thing that makes women crawl over each other to get to him like starving cats to a fish. They cannot keep their hands off of him because of his 'good manners.' Have you not heard that his way with women is legendary?"

Kole shrugged as his eyes followed Gibb's scooping of coins into his purse. "I hear that's all because of his 'good looks.'"

Elizabeth snorted. "Women are not all that shallow." She seemed to think better of it. "Actually, many are. That would include all the wenches he flaunts about." Kole looked at her, startled by the change in her voice. She was about to give him vital information without even knowing it. He turned his whole body to face her in anticipation. She stared over at Jack, unawares, her voice filled with venom. "He seems good mannered and quite like a gentleman but oh ho, if only those foolish women knew better. While he can be quite the smooth talker, they are reeled in by his handsome features alone." Her voice grew soft. "Not one of them would take the time to see what he is really like."

Kole blinked. "A pirate? He is a pirate that can offer them wealth and has legendary skills in their… umm, their department."

Elizabeth shook her head. "He is a good man."

Kole let out a short bark of laughter. "I think I would like to speak to Jack himself about this matter of women."

Elizabeth's eyes flew to his, alarmed. Had she said too much? "I would not advise taking advice of any kind from Sparrow, especially with the way he spends his free time with wenches." Her voice came out calm despite her frantic thinking. She could just see Jack telling Kole all about their encounters and Kole telling Jack what she had just said about him. She was not sure where Jack and she stood and wished to figure it out without the unhelpful help from Kole.

"Is that not the only kind of women a pirate man can settle for, an occasional wench? Our love for the sea is unmatched by any woman and so any emotional attachment to a woman would be pointless. Besides, I have not seen him with a wench ever! Not even the times we made port. I have only heard the stories. I know I have not been on the ship long but…"

"Tis true Elizabeth." Gibbs turned around to face them in his chair. The rest of the crew stood huddled in the distance of the balcony, trying to see who the next one to take Gibbs on should be. Elizabeth and Kole looked at him. "It has been the longest time since Jack has been seen with a wench under each arm. Before he went off in his dingy and ran across you, he was in port. He had Giselle and Scarlett with 'em. I think he wanted to take them on a ride on the Pearl."

Elizabeth snorted before Gibbs continued. "I had been resti'n me eyes when the Pearl was stolen so all I saw was Jack telling them some very… bad mannered things, things that made those women huff and slap him, each in turn, on his cheek before he turned and slapped me! I assume that was to vent his frustration. Jack never would lift a hand to harm a woman and a man can only take so much before he needs to take it out on something or fight back. I think 'e said something about one of 'em being fat." Elizabeth laughed out loud and Kole coughed to signal Gibbs should get back on track.

"In the end, Jack left port, seeming to have broken off whatever was to be broken between him and the wenches. He left 'em with me. I think they was sore that it had been so long since Jack had offered them the pleasure of his company."

Kole spoke out what Elizabeth was thinking. "Why do you think he would ever give them up?"

Gibbs looked at Elizabeth briefly before the rest of the crew returned to the table and regained his attention, leaving the question unanswered, at least to Kole. He had not seen the nonverbal answer Gibbs sent to Elizabeth.

There was the sound of coins being strewn across the wooden table as Gibbs next soon to be victim, Marty, sat down. Elizabeth's eyes traveled back to Jack as the next game started. She tried to decide whether Gibb's look in her direction had just been chance or the answer; that Jack had stopped in wench pursuing because of her. She shook her head. How could he ever? Yes, he flirted with her and used many of his smooth words on her but to choose to pursue her over the easy company of the wenches that she was sure was all he looked for in a woman? He was a pirate and as Kole had said, a pirate man has no time for women when his heart belongs to the sea. What if that woman loved the sea with him equally?

She knew Jack had more depth to him than anyone in the world gave him credit for. She had seen it in his eyes on Rumrunners island back when they were stranded and he talked about freedom. She had seen it in his eyes before she had chained him to the mast for the Kraken to devour. She had seen it in his eyes when he told her that her father was dead. She had seen it in his eyes as he pulled her into his arms the day William became the captain of the Flying Dutchman and had felt it in his strong embrace before they sailed above Calypso's furious maelstrom. She had gazed strait into the evidence the day he rescued her from Bloody Shane, the day he kissed her with a staggering passion that no man had ever kissed her with before and she could hear it in his words that same day when he told her that she was worth dying for. Yes, Jack was a good man. No, he did not only look for _that_ pleasure in the company of a woman. Not anymore at least. Not with her.

A knowing cackle beside Elizabeth broke her concentration. She glared angrily down at the source of the noise. "What?"

Kole wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Can't tear your eyes off of old Jack, huh?"

Elizabeth felt a blush but tried to hide it. She found Jack was on her mind all the time, taking the place of rational thoughts, troubling matters and even Will. "As a matter of fact I can. I am looking at you right now, am I not?" She wondered why she was the only one the shy boy was loud and obnoxious to. Again, the word brother came to mind.

"Everyone on the Pearl knows of the sweet spot you both have on one another. It's no use trying to hide it anymore."

Elizabeth sent him a withering glare. "To satisfy your insatiable and most intrusive accusations, I was looking at the man to whom Jack is speaking with." The statement was not a _complete_ lie. Her eyes had drifted to Banton unconsciously as she thought. And he had never said that she could not stop _thinking_ about Jack, which was exactly what she had not been able to do.

Kole shrugged. "The key word there is Jack, the man JACK is speaking with, Elizabeth and we both know it."

Elizabeth made a move toward the sword at her side and Kole shied away. Her skills with a blade were well on their way to becoming legendary. They simply needed more time and even though he had not the pleasure of seeing her wield them yet he would rather not have her demonstrate on him. "You are a wretched boy, you know that Kole?"

The sound of chair grating against the wood floor stopped her words as Kole slipped away to sit with the rest of the men gathered around the table. Her eyes traveled to the source. Jack was tilting his hat in Banton's direction in what looked like thanks as the two stood. Elizabeth was startled when Jack's eyes locked with hers across the balcony. She was even more startled when the two walked up to stand before her.

"Well this be a beautiful woman Jack. I see that you have not dulled in the ability to woo de seas most precious gems." The man smiled down at her and his size was ten times greater at the close quarters they were at now. Despite his hulking form, his smile was gentle and pleasant and she found no hidden meaning behind his flattery. She found her smile easy and not of just good manners as etiquette demanded but out of pure pleasure.

"Don't let her sparkle fool you Banton. Every jewel has a price that comes with it and this lady has brought more trouble onto me ship than you can imagine." Elizabeth huffed angrily as Jack finished his statement. His eyes gleamed with triumph and Elizabeth had to try hard to keep from smiling. While it was infuriating that he took points in their verbal sparring in the presence of a man she was just meeting, the joy in his eyes at the gained advantage was hard to deny him. There was also something else in his eyes that was far from mocking and victorious. She had seen it many times before and it made her giddy. Neither acknowledged the obvious statement from Banton that they were romantically involved.

"It is very nice to meet you Banton. I am Elizabeth Tu… Swa… Elizabeth, Pirate King." Her confident gaze fell to the floor. How is it, she asked herself, that years of an upbringing that has made me so confident can be undone so quickly by just the remembrance of a marriage undone? Weak tears pricked the back of her eyes, only made worse by the concerned grimace that came across Jack's features as he caught her change in demeanor.

Banton seemed unfazed. "You be the great Pirate King, Lizzie? It is an honor to meet you. While I cannot say that I am one who puts himself under the title of Pirate, a friend of Jack is a friend of me and I admire your rise to leadership."

Elizabeth brought her eyes back up to his, straitening her spine. The tears were not appropriate here. And she was the Pirate King. Surely such a title did not allow tears of weakness over a trifle upsetting event. "Thank you Banton for your confidence in my ability."

Jack slapped Banton on the muscled back. "Good man." With that, he swaggered up to the betting table.

Elizabeth watched as Banton joined Jack in the group. The interaction between Jack and Banton was friendly and warm. Curiosity sparked and she made a mental note to question Jack when she had a moment alone with him. There was a history there and she was hungry to know what it was.

She found herself looking forward to their moments alone more than could be healthy. The thought that she needed to have him alone, even simply to ask him a question, sparked a tightening feeling in her chest. Her stomach did little flips as she approached the crew to stand by him. Many times they had met to do the same such "talking" and the result had been very different.

"Do you have a place for the crew mate?" Jack asked as he slipped a few coins inconspicuously off the betting table and into his own pocket. Gibbs was unawares, looking up expectantly at Banton.

"That I do. Have your men, and woman, follow me to de woods. The cove where you anchored your ship is a safe haven. You can sleep there with peace friend."

With that, the crew stood. Gibbs scooped up his winnings, minus the few Jack pocketed and Jack snatched up a bottle of rum. They all followed Banton back down the back stairs and off into the direction of the woods.

The walk back to their ship was filled with the grumblings of a sore crew who were several shillings less than they had been but an hour ago. Crickets joined the less than harmonious griping with their own chirping, reveling in their time of living and seeming to welcome the crew into their woods. They seemed to be the only ones on the island, besides Banton, that accepted the crew.

The pitch blackness of the woods frightened Elizabeth a bit. The inability to see was startling and new to her. Never before had the moon been so thoroughly hidden from the ground she struggled to see and walk on. When she lost her footing on an exposed root, she could not help the gasp of a hardly suppressed shout when a hand landed on her arm, steadying her. The cool metal atop warming flesh was an indicator she did not need to acknowledge to know it was Jack who stopped her fall with a ring clad hand. Somehow she had known that he would be the one to save her. "Easy love. Don't want you breaking your neck."

Elizabeth turned toward the sound of his voice as they continued onward, his hand still atop her arm far from unnoticed. Still, she wanted to hold on to a shred of her pride. She pulled her arm gently out of his grasp. "How do you get around in such black shadow?" Ragetti uttered a cry, followed by a thump. Not a second later there was another thump accompanied by a string of colorful curse words from Pintel. Both men had fallen no doubt. It made Elizabeth feel a bit better about her lack of grace.

"Practice Lizzie. I spent much of me childhood creeping about in the dark, avoiding harm; children's games that required a great amount of skill that I always won."

Elizabeth could almost see him as a child, although picturing him without his beard or dreads was near impossible. His little chest puffed out in pride as he stole away into the darkness, never able to be caught in the games of hiding that she had seen children so often play in Port Royal. It was a game she never got to play much of, what with all of her sewing and tea party lessons when she was a child. She laughed softly. "You were not always a pirate, were you Jack?"

"By my own right," he stated simply and Elizabeth knew that he most likely had not been. He had to have acquired his good manners and decency from somewhere. "A person also learns such skills after many a raid and escape."

Despite Elizabeth's attempt to regain some pride, she tripped two more times, each of which Jack was miraculously at her side, catching her before she hit the ground. The crickets seemed to be more mocking to her now, not so welcoming. "We have but a short way left to travel and Jack, not one member of your crew has made it without a fall or stumble." The loud, gut laugh of Banton was farther ahead than Elizabeth had thought. The man was terribly speedy through the woods on the island. It was a skill that she admired and hoped to gain. His chuckles were drowned out by many a fierce threat and curse from the stumbling crew.

By the time they reached the small stretch of beach where the ship was docked crudely amongst the rocks, not a man was left without a battle wound or uttered curse. Even Cotton's parrot fluffed his feathers angrily, many leaves protruding from him as if they were attempting to be feathers themselves. The bird began plucking the offending greens out of his wings.

"I would not advise a large fire tonight. Build one only the size that you deem nessisary. Anything too large could be spotted from the town. I will have provisions ready for you before you depart on the morn." With that warning and a warm shake to Jack's hand, Banton melted back into the darkness of the forest. Elizabeth could not see how any person or any thing could possibly find them after all the trekking they had done through blackness that she was sure was a solid wall of night. She was sure that a fire, even a large blaze would never penetrate the darkness through which they had just come. Out on the sand, the tree's obstructive ceiling at their back, the stars and moon provided more than enough light, seeming almost unnaturally bright after their near zero visibility.

Elizabeth looked on as the crew flopped down one by one. "I'll go get firewood. None of you lot get up." Jack glared at his men as they ignored him, much too tired to object or step to. "Fine. If it will keep you all quiet I will go gather firewood. But there better be a pit ready for the wood." A collective grunt arose, happy to not be ordered onto their feet.

Elizabeth hesitated as Jack headed into the woods. Now could be the perfect opportunity, the opportune moment to question Jack about his past but Kole had her fixed with a smile, an "I knew it all along" smile. She glanced at the crew. They had all settled on the ground in a circle, hands lazily scraping at the sand in an attempt to form a pit. While they seemed tired, the chance that sleep would come soon was not likely. The night had been dark but a few hours. When on land the pirates took advantage of the free time. She would not get away from ears the rest of the night and she wanted answers as soon as she could get them. Too many things could not be answered in her life and if there was a chance to have one thing confirmed or set she wanted it. Her eyes went back to Kole who still wore the same look of triumph. She smiled sweetly back at him and followed Jack. She decided that her pride had been damaged enough and that she no longer cared. Let Kole talk. Let him jest. She did not care. All she cared about was the undeniable need to follow Jack and get some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews and for those of you who may not review but read none the less. :) You are all important. I am glad people seem to enjoy where I am taking this. I will try to the best of my ability to continue in a style and flow that you all seem to enjoy. I want to do the best on screen couple ever justice._**

**Ch 5**

Jack smiled as he heard a twig snap behind him. His acute senses had served him well in the past and he knew when he was being followed even before his stalkers knew that they were following him. He was relatively sure he knew who his stalker was this time and so, rather than reach for his pistol or sword he ducked behind a tree.

He had hoped that Elizabeth would follow him into the forest to get wood. It had killed him to see her all day and yet be unable to touch her, to think of her. His mind and body had to be dedicated to the situation at hand and that was safely getting them all into the safe haven of Banton's care. That was not to say she ever left his mind. It was just that he could not dedicate his every thought _completely_ over to her. But now that they were all settled for the night…

He heard her freeze, the rustling and occasional snap of twigs absent from the night. He held his breath. While she was unaccustomed to the pitch black shadow he knew that she could be very clever, even to that which she was not experienced in. Her voice rose above the slow burble of a distant stream and the noisy crickets. "Jack, don't play games with me. I want answers from you."

Jack smiled into the darkness. "Answers? I had no notion that this was a forest of question. I came merely to gather firewood."

Jack swore he could hear her answering smile as she spoke. "I had no notion that this was a forest of traps and trickery and yet here we are."

Jack winced, stunned by her verbal parry to his own words. She was always good at that. He moved his body around to the other side of the tree. He could just make out her silhouette against the moonlit beach behind her. He was sure his outline was quite visible as well from the moon's light. "Here's a tip love. When you are attempting to creep about the woods, keep your body away from the source of light as to not be seen by the one you stalk."

Her outline started walking toward him. She seemed in no hurry, her walk seductive despite the fact he could see no more than a shadowed form. It was enough. Her hips swayed and her head was cocked to the side slightly. "And if I wanted you to see me?"

Jack groaned slightly. How was it that she could drive him wild without even being fully visible? She was leading him into a trap he was sure but it was one he would willingly walk into. "Then you could say that you are successful because I can see your every move."

She was no more than ten feet away now and he saw her turn in his direction. "You say you came here to gather firewood?" She laughed low in her throat, a flirting sound. "Where is it?"

Jack leaned against the tree, determined to be the one who won this battle. "I had not the time to gather it, what with the distracting sound of someone following me. Rather noisily I must say."

Elizabeth walked up right in front of him. Jack pressed his back into the tree trunk in a physical effort to keep from grabbing her and pulling her to him. He could see her features now. "I can think of something entirely more enjoyable to partake in," she breathed.

That was it. The rest of his resolve was gone. "What's that Lizzie?" he breathed in response as he reached a hand up to her face.

She smiled against his touch and leaned in, her lips hovering inches from his. "Give me some answers about Banton."

He froze. Ah, she wanted answers. It hurt to pull his hand off of her face but he did it anyway. He knew things would not be much fun if her mind was set on something else. So, answer her question and then he was free to change the topic. "Banton, eh?"

Elizabeth nodded, brushing past him and bending over to pick up a stick. He admired her crouched form before he spoke again. "I met him a while ago, back before I was a pirate."

"I thought you not to have always been a pirate."

"Pirate was always in my blood Lizzie so I was always a pirate in some sense or another." He picked up a stick himself. They couldn't go back to the crew empty handed. "But no. I did not always sail the seas as I do now. I did sail them for much of me life. I was born aboard a ship and I sailed much like I do now only then I had different priorities and different goals in mind. That was back when I sailed under the command of the East India Trading Company."

Elizabeth gasped and turned to him. He exposed his wrist. "How else do you think Beckett would get close enough to me to stick me with his pretty little brand?"

Elizabeth's fingers felt cool on his skin as she traced the letter on his exposed wrist. "But that was only used to mark one as a pirate. Why would he brand you when you worked for him?"

Jack tapped the side of his head. "I went against his orders when he had me deliver a shipment of cargo." He said "cargo" like it tasted bad in his mouth. "Like I said, pirate was in my blood."

"So you stole something from him?"

Jack shrugged even though he was sure she could no longer see it. They had walked a bit farther back into the darkness. "More or less you may say. I found that the cargo which I was to be transporting on my cargo hauling ship of cargo was not really cargo at all but rather the most un-cargo of all cargo I have ever seen."

Elizabeth laughed and Jack was momentarily pulled from his displeasing memory. The sound of her laugh was desirable enough to make him want to abandon all else in the chance that he may cause the happy sound. "I am not sure I understand. What exactly was this cargo?"

Jack bent over and picked up another stick, examining it thoroughly in the dark before he answered. "People. Slaves." Elizabeth gasped. "Beckett wanted me to deliver a load of human beings to be slaves. When I discovered the nature of my load I released them all to freedom here on this island."

Elizabeth did not speak for a moment and Jack walked away from her, deeper into the dark, picking up more small logs and sticks. "Jack." The gentle tone to Elizabeth's voice made him freeze on the spot, straightening up and abandoning the stick he had been about to grab with his armful on the ground at his feet. He felt her hand land on his back ever so lightly. "But why do so many of the people fear you and your crew when you were the very person who saved their lives?"

Jack remained facing away from her. Her hand remained firmly in its place on his back. "They still live in fear and I could never blame them. Many of them fled away, farther from the grasp of the East India Trading Company. Banton is actually the only person who remained so close to Port Royal. This island was the farthest I could get 'em before Beckett caught up to me. Almost a month's sail seems a great distance but trust me when I tell you love, that would never be near far enough for a ship load of expected people to hide and make lives for themselves. That's when I got the pretty scar, the mark of a pirate. The great Jack Sparrow, legendary pirate, was born." He turned to her and stretched his arms out far at his sides in a sarcastic display of himself.

To his surprise there was a clatter of wood falling to the ground as Elizabeth snuggled her head into his chests, both arms wrapping gently around his waist, abandoning the wood she had gathered. She let out a sigh. Jack looked down at her in confusion for a moment before he almost timidly closed his arms around her slender body in an embrace. "I always knew you were a good man but, I had no idea the scope of your graces and good intentions reached so far."

Jack's heart thrummed in his chest. Never before had he much cared about what other people thought of his life and how he did things but with Elizabeth, that was the only thing that mattered. Praise and admiration from her was both humbling and uplifting. He wanted her to be proud of him and her very presence in his life had been an inspiration in more ways than one.

Elizabeth lifted her face and he could feel her breath hot on the hollow of his throat. "I know how important freedom is to you Jack. You risked your life to show a captured people what it meant to be free and became free yourself. You have shown me freedom and I…" Her voice caught and he waited patiently for her to continue. He ran a hand down her hair in gentle encouragement. "I am not sure I can ever go back to the life I feel I need to lead."

Jack had known she couldn't. He knew that a life trapped on land would be the worst torture for her, knew that she was really a pirate and a pirate could not settle for less than complete freedom. "I know you can't love. That's why you shall stay aboard the Pearl with me."

"But William… Will sacrificed so much and I still love him."

Jack looked down into the darkened shape of her face. He was silent for quite some time. While he hated the fact that Will's irritating name popped up so much, he wanted her to be happy. Just as he was about to snap at her inability to leave the eunuch out of any conversation she spoke up again. "The least I can do is save him, even if he will no longer have me."

The bit of anger in Jack melted away with her strained voice. "I give you my word that we shall save brave William before he completely looses himself."

"How?" It was one word but it held more weight than Jack could handle.

"I'm not sure Lizzie. But he won't become like Davey." He propped her chin up to look at him or… at least in his direction. She was nearly one dark form now. "Count on that."

* * *

Elizabeth felt Jack's muscles tense as she ran her hands up the sides of his body. She knew this was wrong. What had she just been telling Jack? She loved Will. 

'In what way?'

Jack's voice popped into her head. One time she had used that excuse… wait. When had it become an excuse? Elizabeth asked herself. Many times she had told Jack that she still loved Will and his response had been simple in length but enormous in meaning.

'In what way? I know you love William but in what way?'

What way indeed, Elizabeth sneered to herself even as she tangled her fingers into the hair at the nape of Jack's neck, her stomach set aflame at the sound of his half low laugh, half growl. How could she say she loved Will and be doing this?

'In what way?'

Jack pulled her against him even tighter in an aggressive movement that she wasn't entirely prepared for. She smiled against his lips as he crashed them down on her own. She wanted nothing more than to melt into him here in the darkness of the mysterious forest. She pulled away for a moment. "Jack, why do you find it ok to viciously attack a defenseless woman now? Before when the same woman had come to you seeking out this very thing you turned her away," she teased but only half joking.

"I am a perceptive devil, Lizzie," he mumbled against her lips, unable to keep them away, having already done so for her and it had hardly been long enough for her to spit out her own sentence. He kissed her swiftly. "Remember, tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature." One after another he placed light kisses on her lips, backing up a step and then another, still attached at the lips with her, pulling her along with him. "This time it is not you, fair lady, that is caught in a moment of weakness but it is me."

"And that is acceptable? From you and not from me?" she gasped as she tried to pull away but found his lips on her neck.

"Entirely and inexcusably." Suddenly, the motion to Jack's backward step changed. His weight shifted backwards in an unnatural way. Before she knew it Jack toppled over backwards onto his back, Elizabeth still clutched tightly to his chest. "Oi!" Jack grumbled angrily.

Elizabeth was lost into a fit of giggles. Soon, she felt his abdomen contract underneath her body, laughter shaking his frame as well. Their voices rose into the night, full of happiness and drunk off of the joy that came when in the presence of the other. "I suppose that is a sign that we should bring the firewood back to camp." The culprit for their fall lay in a barely discernable heap, scattered from Jack's foot catching on it. The firewood was what they had come for, hadn't it?

Jack's hands gripped Elizabeth on either side of her waist when she attempted to push herself up. He pulled her body back down to cover his own. "Why? The rum can keep the lot warm enough, while I have me own ideas of how to keep warm in this frigidly icy forest."

Elizabeth had to give him points for that comment. It was sly and perfectly delivered. She humored him. "How's that Jack?"

His hands ran up from her hips and along to the small of her back, his fingers clasping together and resting there as he lifted his head to connect their lips once more. The kiss started teasing, Jack's lips lifted in a smirk. Elizabeth let him lead. She was hardly educated in matters such as the one they were partaking in and the thought made her feel sad for a moment. She wished that he could get some thrill out of the situation from her, some new experience or twist. He knew more than her about everything it seemed.

While he was more experienced, Elizabeth got tired of games and surprised herself by her aggression when she took matters into her own hands, deepening the kiss, turning it from playful to desperate. He moaned into her mouth and she was the one smiling in triumph. So she did have some effect on him after all. He seemed to take the invitation more than willingly, his tongue plundering her mouth with a startling combination of passion and gentleness. Slowly his hands traveled up her back leaving goose bumps beneath the fabric of her shirt in their wake. They wrapped into her hair, grasping a handful in each fist.

Elizabeth was not sure whether to expect pain from his action, not sure if he was going to yank on her hair or not but found that it would not bother her one bit. Instead, Jack pulled gently, exposing her neck to his adventurous mouth. She found the sensation far from painful. It was rather thrilling. He was exercising aggression in a unique and gentle way. The act made him seem more passionate, not abusive or dominating. Once her neck was exposed, he brought his hands down to cup her face.

With great effort, Elizabeth pulled her throat away from his hungry lips reach. "Not fair," he mumbled as he stroked the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Both were breathing heavily.

"We really should get back Jack," Elizabeth said with obvious reluctance in her voice. Jack sighed dramatically but stood up after Elizabeth pushed herself off of him.

"You know, being captain of the ship there is really nothing that we should or need to do beyond my orders." Elizabeth smiled, her back to him as she gathered up the long forgotten wood. She heard him doing the same. Then he was suddenly at her side, crouched next to her. "You know Lizzie… this is not a game to me. It's not just some banter and gamble, teasing and testing. You have made me change me whole train of thought and priorities. Keep that on your conscious." He smiled at her in the dim light but his words were quite serious. "I cannot promise you an easy departure from me, even if you choose to stay on land with the whelp."

Elizabeth's heart tightened at the comment. It was the question that she had been debating for so long, the choice that she felt she had no power to decide. Stay on the island and live out her days with Will or stay with Jack aboard the Pearl? Will had given her to him freely after all, practically divorced her but she feared there would be a price. And she could not sail away with Jack, as much as she wanted to. Oh how much as she wanted to! But she couldn't knowing that she had left Will in the state he was, a state he was in because of her. Or was it not her fault? Was it not his own fathers fault? "Jack, I cannot say what I think. Will was not and is not in his right mind or… heart since he has had that very organ torn from him otherwise he would not so easily given me away to another. That much I am sure of." The truth was, if he had been sane, been right of mind and heart there would be no decision to make. She would remain on the Pearl with Jack forever. The solidness of her conviction was frightening.

Jack bowed his head in contemplation. "Ah, but dear William gave you into my care, trusting or no. Wait. He never did do much of that trusting did he? _Hoping_ that I would offer you what you want most. What you want most is the sea, love. The Pearl and, I would hope, Jack Sparrow. Especially after that little display."

Elizabeth's cheeks burned. She knew her next words would sting him but they had to be said. "Jack, Will was not himself all the same and I…" Here comes that word again, she thought. "love him. I still do. I always will. I cannot abandon him even if that is what he did to me."

Jack's head snapped up to look at her. She saw the pain there despite the darkness. "Do you love him or does he love you?" Elizabeth visibly flinched at his next words. "Birds were not meant to be caged. They cannot be caged," he quoted her. She had spat those very words to Bloody Shane when they had been caught and thrown in a cell on his ship. "We are birds love, you and I. I know it. You know it. William knows it. Sane mind or no, he is… obsessed with your wellbeing." Elizabeth had a funny feeling he meant 'he loves you' but for some reason could not speak the words. The thought made her curious and happy. "There is no doubt in me mind. He would want what was best for you. I think it was not his handing you over to me that was the mistake of a heartless man. I fear the results of such a change are yet to come and decidedly more devious."

Elizabeth felt a chill wash over her and she shivered. She had had the same bad feeling but dared not entertain the notion that Will could be anything but sweet and big hearted and a complete gentleman. That's with a heart, she reminded herself as Jack stood beside her and walked away. She remained dazed. Jack had made a good point. Will did care about her… a lot. It would make sense that he would want what was best for her. But the realization that he would willingly give her up made tears spring to her eyes. Whether the tears were from sadness from his willingness to let her go or happiness at his selflessness she could not decide.

She stood slowly, wood in her arms and walked to Jack who had stopped not too far away, waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**After a few days of writer's block I think I finally have something good for everyone. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I got excited when an idea came to me as I was sitting in my Public Speaking class at 7:45 in the morning. Ugh. Sometimes inspiration can come at the worst times. (Why I picked to start a class so early is beyond me.) The cloudy, rainy day of today (Monday) was also inspiration.**_

**Ch 6**

Jack glanced into his spyglass. The glint of the Caribbean sun as it winked off the cap of each small wave would have been welcome to the glowering darkness that invaded his sight. As far as he could see, angry clouds crowded the sky, a promise of rain. The weather seemed to reflect his feeling of dread. He removed the glass from his eye to glare at the scene above his head. A wisp of golden brown hair caught his eye in his peripheral vision. It trailed in the breeze and was gone from his sight before he was even sure he saw it. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. His eyes traveled to where the out of place but very recognizable feature had come from. A genuine and smile graced his lips. The crow's nest.

"Captain, what do ye purpose we do to prepare? This weather is a bad sign if I ever seen one. Speaks doom says I. What…" Gibb's words were cut short as the spyglass was thrust into his chest, breath tumbling out of him in a grunt.

"Mister Gibbs, that is neither an omen nor a matter of our concern at the moment," Jack said, his eyes never leaving the high perch above. His feet literally itched to move toward that high destination. She was there.

"Jack, a storm is a blow'in in. Now whether it will be trouble is yet to be seen but…"

"No storm just a light rain." Jack finally met Gibb's grey, slightly amused eyes as they glanced up at what had held his attention a moment ago. "It's what is to undoubtedly come after or during or before that sends a chill in me own bones," Jack gave in a whisper.

Gibbs locked eyes with his captain, understanding on his face. He nodded solemnly. Jack inclined his head to his first mate, a small smile on his face. Gibbs returned the smile. "I'll keep watch while you are… partaking in other, more enjoyable activities."

Jack squinted his eyes. "You see, that is why you're me first mate. You're a good, smart man."Gibbs pulled his eyes away from Jack's to look out at sea, a bit of color barely hidden from his cheeks at the complement. "Now Mister Gibbs, do well with that looky outy thingie." He gestured to the spyglass. "Keep a weather eye. Trouble is coming and I think it not in the form of some rainclouds."

With that Jack turned his full attention toward the base of the crow's nest. He grasped the rope holds and began the high climb. For some, the climb could take a while. Even for Dirk whose job resided up in the nest it was no easy task. Jack made it look like the easiest thing in the world. He didn't have to look for his next hand or foothold as he flew up, stealthy as a lithe cat. The crow's nest was one of his favorite places on the ship, the crow's nest and the helm, of course.

He stopped short of the platform, peeking just his eyes and nose up to see. Elizabeth would have laughed had she been looking his direction. As it was though, she had her back to him, gazing out over the dark ocean. Jack considered scaring her but then all manner of images jumped to mind; her jumping in the fright and falling over the edge just before he could grab her, her getting startled and returning the favor by shoving him off of his precarious gripping place. But the most dissuading thought of all was Elizabeth's surprise turning into anger which would then be directed at him. No. She had a temper and it was decidedly not fun to be run through by it.

He looked her up and down. She seemed too peaceful to be disturbed even if she had the gentle temper of a kitten. As much as he loved to see her in a tizzy, this peaceful side of her was just as much if not more desirable. He decided to make the notion known. "Lizzie, you are the very picture of the Pirate King."

She turned to him, still a bit startled, eyes wide, but more pleased to see him than anything. "Jack! I was just admiring the view. Ever since you showed me this place I have wanted to climb back up here but… circumstances seemed to prohibit it." She dragged her eyes away from his, sadness shadowing the joy. Not overshadowing, Jack noticed with pleasure, but still darkening it. The thought that anything take away from her the joy in the freedom that came with being on top of the world in the crow's nest made him upset. She deserved to be happy. The person that he knew was behind her sadness made him all the angrier. Will. It was always the whelp.

"May I your nips?" Jack bowed his head to her. She sighed, sarcastic annoyance, and nodded as he pulled himself up. Space was tight, one of the main reasons he had been so eager to be up here with her, so he had to lean his back into the rail in order to give her a respectable amount of space. She turned to him and let out a little gasp at their close proximity. Jack chuckled and slid down to sit on the platform. "Come on love, s'not so bad." He reached up a hand and grasped her wrist, pulling her down in front of him. "You'll find it is infinitely more safer sitting than standing when up here."

Elizabeth seemed to consider his bad grammar and weak excuse for getting her practically in his lap. "Infinitely _safer_," she corrected absentmindedly. "And how are we supposed to look at the view while down here Jack?"

He shrugged. "The views fine for me." He reached toward her and grabbed the bead in her hair, twirling it between his fingers. "It is a bit chilly, I'll give you that." His right hand still gripped her wrist and in one quick movement he really had Elizabeth in his lap, her back fitting against his chest.

"Jack," she protested but he was pleased to experience not a moment of struggle, not a tense, resisting muscle in her frame. She melted into him despite her weak, unconvincing attempt to dissuade him.

"Lizbeth," he countered, bringing the hand that had been fingering the bead off to run it down her arm. His hand hovered for a moment above her slender stomach. He wanted nothing more than to put it there, nothing more than to have her completely and totally in his embrace. Well, he wanted nothing more than that and to keep the trust she had built in him. The trust they shared was a delicate and treasured thing. He was surprised when her hand landed on top of his, bringing it down on top of her.

He smiled into her hair as she leaned her head against his chest. Never before could he think of a pair that fit together as well as them. Her body literally fit against his perfectly.

There was not a word between them for quite some time. The sound of the waves below and the snapping of the sails did all the talking for them and that was all they needed. Will had dared to try and keep her away from this, away from freedom, Jack raged. He wanted to keep her away from the sea. The thought made him sick and jittery at the same time. He struggled not to shake his head at the despicable thought and his arms around her tightened a fraction.

Through the spaces in the supports of the rail, the sea was clearly visible. The effect was quite breathtaking. They could see the sea and nothing else; the deck below was completely cut from their sight. All that could be seen was an endless stretch of dark green- blue water meeting the dark grey sky. The wind was just a gentle stirring in their position, ruffling Elizabeth's hair slightly and shifting the trinkets in Jack's hair to tinkle quietly, as if they wanted not to disturb the tranquility of the moment.

Jack broke it himself. "What brought you up here love? Rampant thought?"

He felt Elizabeth sigh, her shoulders lifting in a heavy intake of breath and then falling as she let the breath go. "It has been strange Jack but I feel as if something terrible is going to happen soon."

Jack considered waving off her concern but he felt it too and thought she deserved to know he shared the sentiment. "I have felt it too. No worries. We have the fastest ship in the Caribbean and we are well on our way to immortality."

Elizabeth shifted to look at him, turning in his lap. "I think I want nothing to do with immortality."

Jack heard the uncertainty in her voice and the hope in her eyes, both of which denied her claim. "Why not? You could be the immortal Pirate King, Lizzie, gem of the Caribbean. Doesn't that sound nice?" When she just stared at him he raised his eyebrows at her. "And you will, of course, be free to sail the sea forever, as long as ye don't take me own targets as plunder."

Elizabeth raised her own eyebrows at him. "Take your plunder?" She uttered a short laugh as she turned to resettle herself into her former position. Jack welcomed the returning warmth. "What makes you think I want to leave your company at all?"

Jack froze at her statement, not sure what to say. Elizabeth spoke the words simply but they held a lot of meaning. With her simple question she had told him that she cared about him, that their banter and kisses were more than a game now. He smiled, gold teeth exposed. She found comfort in his company as much as he did hers. No one had truly seemed to need him ever in his life until her and the satisfying of his need to be needed was surprisingly, well, satisfying.

The smile dropped away as a shape came into view on the horizon. He squinted at the shapeless blob for a moment, trying to decipher what it was when he knew very well the only thing it could be; a ship. A ship in waters that were never traveled on toward a destination that had been unknown to all sea traveling and landlubbers alike until the chart was recovered. He had the chart, ergo he had the location. No one else could be here because no one else had reason to believe the waters were worth the time of sailing through. The island they sought was far off course of any port and way out of the way of any provisions making travel this direction irrational and dangerous.

Jack knew Elizabeth saw what he saw too. Her body tensed up in his arms, back straightening away from him, taking on the commanding presence she wore so much. He realized why having her in his arms felt so good. Other than the immense physical pleasure he took from feeling her body in contact with his, she seemed so uncharacteristically needy and let her guard down to him. She allowed him to worry for her, shelter her, hold her up. She showed him her moments of weakness and allowed him to be her strength, if only for a moment.

They both stood wordlessly, staring at the ship that had just taken recognizable form. It was approaching at an alarming speed. Jack cast a wary eye at Elizabeth. He knew she had been under a lot of stress and he worried about her ability to cope if a battle was to arise. She seemed to sense his uncertainty. "This ship, whoever it is, should not be in these waters."

"Aye, love. They should not." She turned to him and Jack heard Gibbs holler up to him from the deck. He could hear the entire crew assembling to await their orders. She looked up into his eyes with her light brown soul searchers. There was determination and power, anger and a speck of fear reflected in the brown pools. He knew the look of a person mentally equipped for battle and it stared him in the face. He looked down at the awaiting crew as Gibb's voice, more urgent now, called his name again. "Let's see what we can do for them."

Elizabeth nodded as Jack swung over the platform and started the climb to the deck, Elizabeth following. Perhaps the feeling of dread would be dealt with sooner than he thought.

Gibbs shivered as he gazed up at the form of his captain, arms wrapped around Elizabeth. The picture was almost sad, two lovers embracing up in the darkened sky, the feeling of danger cloaking everyone, the danger embodied in the form of a quickly approaching ship on the horizon. Gibbs pulled his eyes away from the peaceful couple to check the progress of the ship. It was definitely on course to intercept the Black Pearl.

Reluctant to break up the companionship of his comrades overhead, he shouted Jack's name. He knew Jack would have seen the approaching ship, sensed the approaching danger. He was quite sure that Elizabeth could sense it too. The picture of the two of them was eerily peaceful. They were the calm before the storm, two very aware individuals enjoying the company of one another despite the danger. Gibbs smiled despite the circumstances. He wanted for so long to see Jack truly happy and that happiness seemed to come in the form of a woman that he was searching for perhaps his whole life. While every pirate's first love was the sea, there was no doubt in his mind that it was not the only love for his captain.

Whatever half wit said that a pirate's first and _only _love is the sea was a fool, Gibbs scoffed as he saw the pair stand up in the crow's nest. He had known Jack for a long time and never before had he been a more successful pirate than the day Elizabeth came into his life. Perhaps not in the worlds terms for he was a good man and the very being of such a man led him to piracy in the first place. One did not have to ravage and kill, rape and destroy to steal. Jack had taught Gibbs that much.

Pride filled his chest. He was proud to be first mate to such a man and any person who would deny his captain and friend the right to be eternally happy was an enemy to him. He called Jack's name one more time as the rest of the crew bustled on deck to await their commands of action. His heart beat increased ever so slightly. Yes, any man that would deny his captain such pure happiness as he found in Elizabeth was an enemy of his, even if that enemy was really his comrade in many a battle and was previously very much married to said woman. Will was now his enemy. In a matter of months, his ally had become his fear, his target of anger.

Gibbs let out a grunt. Sometimes sailing with Captain Jack Sparrow seemed like more trouble, confusion and danger than it was worth.

But Gibbs wouldn't change captains for the world.

_**Ok, big battle coming up and I need time to work it out. I didn't want to rush into it just to fit it into this chapter. I am sorry this one was short but I didn't want to keep you all waiting. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry that this chapter took so long to update. I have been slammed with college work. But I will keep it up. Keep reviewing. I really appreciate it and more chapters will be coming. _**

**Ch 7**

"Who have we here Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked as he retrieved his spyglass and jumped up onto the rail. His right hand kept him steady, his fingers gripping onto a nearby rope.

"I am not sure Captain. She flies no colors. She seems to be a pirate ship of some sort… a familiar one at that." Jack continued to look at the ship through the magnifying lens. "Though I cannot place where we may have seen her…"

"What do you see Jack?" Elizabeth asked, stepping between Gibbs and Jack.

The captain turned to face his crew sending not a glance down toward the curious Elizabeth beneath him. "Make ready the cannons. To your stations and hold for my signal to fire."

Gibbs echoed his captain's words unnecessarily. The whole crew was already jumping to do as he commanded. Elizabeth glared at Jack as he hopped down off of his perch and breezed past her. "So we are to ready for battle?"

Jack stared off into the distance for a moment before speaking, a few cold drops of rain splattering across the deck noisily. "Aye but not you love."

Elizabeth's hand was already reaching for the hilt the sword at her side. "Now you cannot think that the pirate king is going to sit out a battle." Jack placed a forceful hand over hers, stopping her progress. Her mouth opened into a silent gasp. "Jack! This is a fight and I will do my part! I am as much Captain here as you. I refuse to sit in the cabin like a princess while…"

Jack's dark brown eyes were filled with pain. "Lizbeth, I know ye to be a fierce fighter but that didn't matter when I saw who it was."

Elizabeth's eyes darkened. "Who?"

Jack grimaced and cast a look over her shoulder and out at the ship. It was approaching at an unnatural speed. "Well, it's not a positive, absolute fact that the Captain of approaching ship is really who I think it is and I could be…"

"Jack," Elizabeth cried impatiently, her voice shrill and high.

He sighed and looked her strait in the eyes, all traces of humor gone. "I think its Bloody Shane's crew."

Elizabeth scowled, pulling the offered spyglass out of Jack's hand. "We killed Bloody Shane." She turned and shot a measuring glance at the ship. She didn't notice Jack's eyes on her as she lifted the gold tube to her eye. "That is a dedicated crew," she mumbled.

She snapped the apparatus shut with renewed vigor and tossed it back to Jack. He saw the battle gleam back in her eye and knew she was more than capable of fighting the battle ahead. When he thought a moment, he really couldn't be sure if the gleam had ever left or if it had been his own fear for her that had made her seem helpless. Oh, do ye think you're the whelp now? Pssh, sheltering her… that's the very thing you know she hated about dear Will. She can handle this.

He grabbed for his pistol and rested a hand on the hilt of his sword. Elizabeth unsheathed her own blade, the sound of the steel cutting through the gloomy, wet air as sharply as the blade itself. They stood facing each other for a moment, two captains before battle. Jack smirked at her and raised his pistol to rest on his shoulder casually. Elizabeth's lips twisted into what could only be considered a pirates smile. It was full of pride and confidence.

Captain! Orders!" Gibbs shouted, standing at attention. Jack and Elizabeth turned to face him and the rest of the crew.

"Men, we have just been freshly stocked with the finest goods from one of the sea's finest bar owners and I don't intend to have anyone lay a finger on any of it, is that clear?"

"Aye!" the men cheered. The comment helped ease away some of everyone's feeling of dread, made it seem that it may really just be a matter of protecting their cargo and not their very lives. By now the ship was close enough that everyone on board knew who it belonged to.

"We are free men! We have just risen from the shadow of Beckets rule and Davey's terror. We will not be overtaken by a ragtag group of sea men who know not what we have been through!" Cheers arose to Elizabeth's pep talk. "We are strong and will not be taken. Know what you stand for. Fight for the freedom that has already been earned. This is our life! We have been through too much to give in now!" Another cheer arose. "Men, to arms!" Elizabeth shouted as the crew ran to their posts, rifles and pistols in hand.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at Elizabeth in question. She cocked her own eyebrow at him, awaiting, almost daring him to ask the question that was on his lips. "Since when have you become such the speaker?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "You missed my talk before. I encouraged the whole pirate fleet into battle in your absence before we went into battle against Davey and Beckets fleet." She stepped next to him, flipping her hair flirtingly as she turned to stand at his side. "I can be quite persuasive when I want to be."

Jack cast her a sideways glance. The double meaning of her words were all too clear and memories of the days they spend aboard the Pearl as they searched for the chest came rushing back."I know that firsthand love," he reassured her. He got a chuckle in response.

"Should we fire cannon sir?" came Pintel's voice from below.

"Wait for my order. We don't yet know their intentions and we would like to remain as un-hostile as possible." Pintel's disappointed groan echoed up the stairs.

He remained facing the sea but addressed Elizabeth. "As for you dearie… be careful." Elizabeth turned to face him, the fight fading from her brown eyes momentarily. "I have lost you once, twice even, but I will not lose you again missy, understand?"

Elizabeth nodded in all seriousness, despite the roguish way he put his concern for her safety. By now, the rain had plastered her hair to her head and looking at Jack's eyes, the kohl had begun to run a bit. "I have lost you to death once and I will not go gallivanting into the end of the world again. Keep that in mind Captain Sparrow." Now he brought his eyes to her. She was startled to see uncharacteristic fear and sadness. "I won't lose you again either," she whispered, her voice startling her when it shook as she spoke.

The sound of cannon fire tore their eyes away from one another in a flash. Some of the crew were flung to the deck as the ship rocked on the water. Wood splinters could be seen flying through the air over the side. "Damage?" Elizabeth shouted, immediately jumping into action. Jack didn't hear anyone as the voices all started up at once, ready for a battle. His eyes were locked on the ship that was now undoubtedly the same ship that had belonged to Bloody Shane. He could even make out the men on the deck, hollering and sneering. "Cannon ball hit starboard. No leaking," Elizabeth breathed, evident relief in her voice as she came back to Jack's side. He waited until he was sure that they had a good shot, the Pearl finally turning at the perfect angle. They could hit her now.

"Fire," Jack spoke calmly and Elizabeth yelled, echoing the order before it fully left his mouth. Jack knew that no good could come from this encounter and it was his greatest hope that he could prevent the opposite crew from even boarding. Though chances were slim, he knew he had to try. He felt the eyes of someone from Bloody Shane's ship glaring at him. He stared right back. There on the opposite deck stood none other than Barbossa. He had thought he spotted him on deck from a far distance but now it was all too clear who opposed him.

The third fired cannon ball tore through the side of Bloody Shane's ship, dangerously close to Barbossa. Jack smirked even though the old pirate didn't seem disturbed in the slightest. The ship was sprinkled with a light mist as an opposing cannonball splashed harmlessly into the water near the Pearl. "Ironic that such a light spray come from a lead ball of death," Jack commented to no one in particular in a dry attempt at humor.

Bloody Shane's ship loomed before the Pearl as a bright flash of lightning split the sky. "Prepare to be boarded!" Jack shouted, pulling out his sword.

"Captain?" Gibbs shouted. "Is that not what we want to avoid?"

"We have no choice mate!" As he spoke, several grappling hooks flew toward them, several successfully gripping onto the wood rails of the Pearl. He involuntarily searched for Elizabeth. She was still by his side, sword in hand, determination on her face. "Lizbeth, I mean what I said."

She glanced at him, the angry shouts of Bloody Shane's men filling the air accompanying the thump of their boots as they hit the wood deck. "As did I," she smiled nervously.

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs," Jack began in a sing song voice, effortlessly parrying the blow of an approaching enemy. Elizabeth joined his reciting of their song with an angry shout, sword raised, stepping forward to meet her first adversary.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" With a jab her sword cut into the arm of the man opposing her. He fell gripping his bloodied arm, his sword clanking to the deck.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" they shouted together. Elizabeth's laughing voice, cold and confident rose up over the growing roar of the waves as the wind picked up.

Jack ducked as a blade flashed toward his head. He could feel Elizabeth leave his proximity; hear her blade meet another's as she fought to protect the ship. It was an experience he had never had before, listening for another, tracking their progress in the midst of battle. The way of a pirate: whoever falls behind gets left behind, every man for himself. Until now, when a battle arose, he had protected his crew to the best of his ability when and only when the danger that threatened them presented itself before him. Now he found his mind as much with Elizabeth as in his own struggle, her opponents as much his own. He found himself worrying about her more than his own gain or wellbeing.

"Dangerous game is this," Jack grunted as he kicked the chest of the man who had struck at him again. Worrying about her is leaving me vulnerable and that is a dangerous place to be. I know she can take care of herself and yet, I want to prote…

"You ain't seen nothi'n yet," his enemy interrupted into his thoughts, smiling. Jack scowled, both at his opponents interference with his thoughts and at the nearly toothless grin he was faced with.

"Mate, you seem awfully familiar."

The man flashed his… lack of teeth again. "I should be. We have met." He crouched low, swinging for Jack's legs. Jack jumped nimbly backward, the movement seeming effortless.

"It doesn't matter really, I suppose," Jack mused, parrying another blow from the toothless man who continued to grin at him. "It is rude to comment on matters that are none of your concern."

The man paused, straitening for a moment. One of his men fell to the deck behind him, a smoking hole in his chest. Marty blew off the barrel of his pistol proudly. All of this was ignored. "Matters that are none of my concern?"

"Aye. See, when you so rudely commented on my commenting on the state of my mind about a certain someone you made me upset. You know, the matters of my mind are just that, mine. You should know a pirate likes not to have things taken from them." The toothless one's eyebrows came together in a deep scowl. Jack sighed in frustration. "It means that I wasn't talking to you, savvy?"

With an irritated grunt he disarmed the confused man. "Wait… what?" the man continued to stammer, seeming to not notice the loss of his weapon. In a second Jack had the man flat on his back.

His sword tip came to rest at the base of the man's throat. "Exactly," he muttered before scooping up the man's sword and dashing past him to encounter another enemy.

Elizabeth growled as she slashed at her next opponent. Three men lay moaning on the ground behind her already. The hulking man had an eye patch and his appearance almost made her laugh out loud had it not been for the circumstances. Never before in the time she had sailed with pirates had she ever seen the stereotypical eye patch, wood legged pirate man. Now she was fighting one.

The urge to laugh was quickly gone as the man made a dangerously close and accurate swing at her head. She could see some stray, wet hairs float to the ground after the blade's arc. "I expected more of a fight from the Pirate King!" the man taunted.

"More?" Elizabeth asked. "More than this?" In a burst of adrenalin powered speed she hit him, blow after blow. Although he blocked them all and she weakened, she was slowly pushing him back. His eye (Elizabeth snickered at the thought) widened in surprise as his back hit the wood of the rail. The surprise was there for only a moment before he disappeared over the edge with a splash.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs voice warned Elizabeth and she turned, barely able to duck below the whistle of a blade as it cut through the air. Angry, she swung at her attacker. Her limbs were starting to shake a bit, having grown a bit weaker from the lack of sword practice. Still, she had the man unconscious on the wet deck in a few blows.

Her wide eyes darted about the deck, taking in the ships status. She could tell that they were outnumbered and barely holding out. The situation did not look promising. Seeing no one in her area to fight she ran up the nearby steps to the helm to get a better view. As she reached the platform, a figure made her stop cold, her limbs visibly shaking now but not from fatigue. Before her stood Bloody Shane and beside him stood Will.

Jack panted a bit, his sword flashing through the air slick with rain and fresh blood as he skewered another man through the side. While he had not caused any deaths it seemed the crew was aiming to do that very thing to him. His face was wet with rain. Had it not been raining he knew it would have been dripping with sweat. He was used to a challenge and not unaccustomed to losing battles. Still, something set a chill in his bones and a fear in his heart that made him unable to conjure up a plan for when they were overtaken. Surely that moment of conquer was about to happen. A quick sweep of his eyes over the ship and he saw all of his crew but himself captured and bound.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, not able to spot her anywhere. While she had never left his thoughts it took but a moment of distraction for something to happen to her. So was the nature of battle. His eyes swept over the deck again, frantically searching his tied up crew for her face. Seeing her there tied up would have set his mind at ease. He would have been able to tell she was alive and safe, for the moment.

The cold steel of a sword came to a not so gentle rest against the base of his skull. "Drop your weapon. Your ship is taken. Over there with the rest of your crew Captain." The last word was more spit out than spoken and Jack could feel more wetness on the base of his neck. He grimaced.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He was shoved forward roughly before he had time to comply with the request. His eyes remained in constant movement, searching for Elizabeth. The rain was pelting down so hard it actually hurt his face and he squinted to see through the liquid wall the rain was creating.

He swung his head back quickly, startled by the sudden presence before him. Someone had come to stand before him. "Oi."

A deep, dark laugh was the only reply. Jack scowled. "That's an annoying laugh if I have ever heard one. It is strangely familiar." In the back of his mind he knew exactly who it was but before he could comprehend it, the figure's fist flew at his face, stunning him. He staggered back a step or two, right into the arms of his captor. The spitting man grabbed Jack by the arms, pulling both limbs behind his back, restraining him. "And that's not very kind of you. What happened to courtesy? You have successfully taken over my ship. Why not be a gentleman about it?"

The next punch landed on Jack's diaphragm. All of his breath was expelled from his lungs and he doubled over in pain. "Or not," he gasped.

"Jack Jack Jack. You really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut. No doubt you became legendary for your uncanny ability to talk a person to death." Had Jack not recognized the man by his laugh, his identity was certain now.

Jack glared up at Bloody Shane, body still hunched over in an attempt to relieve the intense pain and to get his breath back. His arms ached from the captor who so kindly kept him upright. He was sure his shoulders were about to be ripped from their sockets. A dirty cloth was shoved between his teeth and he felt someone tie the gag knot way too tight. He tried not to panic. His words were his weapon, his witty mind his most powerful reserve. Now it had been taken from him.

The panic rose to an all time high when he spotted the silhouette of someone on the top of the stairs before him. Even in the conditions he knew his way about his ship perfectly. He was standing before the helm at the bottom of the stairs, his crew tied to the mast to his right. As he knew his ship, he knew Elizabeth anywhere. The long hair was a dead giveaway of the figure at the top of the stairs and his heart lurched. It was Elizabeth. She's not dead, luck for you Shane, Jack thought, a growl rumbling in his chest. He slowly attempted to straighten up. He made a bit of progress before his a stabbing pain tore through his middle.

"We have what we came for Bloody Shane. Your job is done." A figure came to stand beside Elizabeth. The voice made Jack stand up straight, pain or not. He jerked, trying to break free but couldn't. "Leave this cheating piece of traitorous filth to me."

Will's voice was cold and threatening, his movements stiff as he came down the stairs. Elizabeth followed, a slight limp to her walk and obvious reluctance in her step. Jack tried once again to free himself but to no avail. Lightening tore through the sky and in that moment Jack saw a terrified Elizabeth, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the rain and washing away blood, blood Jack could only pray was not her own.

By the time the rumble of thunder followed, Will was standing right before him. Bloody Shane stood to Will's left, smiling. Jack curled his lip and snorted as he took Will in. If he could not speak he would cause as much frustration and confusion as he could with his facial expressions. The snort should have done the trick but when Jack looked into Will's eyes he could see nothing but cold darkness; cold darkness and fury the likes of which he had never seen directed at him before, let alone in the eyes of William.

"Hello Jack," he greeted him simply his voice completely monotone. Jack smiled tightly around the gag. "I have come to the conclusion that leaving Elizabeth in your care was a mistake. I learned that you made advances on her before I entrusted her to your care, back when we were still very much married."

A sob escaped from Elizabeth's lips and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were fixed on Will in terror. Jack was sure she was thinking what he was. This definitely was not the Will they knew. This man before them was a hollow body filled with bitterness. The anguished, barely contained sob from Elizabeth did not even earn a turn of Will's head to her direction.

"I have decided you are neither fit to have nor to wait on Elizabeth. She, in turn, is in no condition to protect my heart, not here. Not on this ship." Will smiled now and it was the coldest, hardest, emotionless look he had ever seen. "Jack Sparrow has nothing to say? What a surprise. My how people can change in a few months." Will turned to Elizabeth, the smile still on his face. "My how they change."

Jack knew the point went for all three of them. Jack could not deny the change in him since Elizabeth had come into his life and would never trade the transformation for anything. He would never trade her for anything. Elizabeth had become a pirate, just finding the freedom she had searched for for so long. Will had changed most of all and the difference in him was frightening. Elizabeth had been right, Will was most definitely not himself without that heart.

Jack tried to speak, the words coming out muffled and inaudible. He was so used to being able to talk his way out of things that he had completely forgotten about the pesky cloth. He stopped mid sentence, eyes cast upward in annoyance. Will's horrible smile disappeared as a crew member, Bill Turner, came up on deck from below, the chest in his hands. "That's alright Jack. Another time I suppose. Hold that thought."

Bill caught Jack's eye, his face desperate and devastated. Jack shared the feeling. Bloody Shane was somehow back from the dead, Will seemed to be working with him and both of them were about to take Elizabeth away. Jack felt like his world was falling apart.

In a sudden, lightning fast movement, Will was in Jack's face, his hand around his throat. Jack remained motionless and undisturbed, at least on the outside. "I will have my revenge Jack. I will." With that, Will, Bloody Shane and all of both their crews disappeared into thin air. Elizabeth fell to her knees as Jack's own shook as if he had never used them before.

"Bugger," Jack whispered, his voice shaking before his legs collapsed and he joined Elizabeth on her knees on the deck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

Elizabeth sat, shivering uncontrollably on the wet boards of the deck. The wind had eased a bit but the rain continued to fall steady and hard. He was a monster. That man, both of those men had been monsters. She did not even recognize Will. He did not even look like William anymore. His eyes… his eyes…

She looked up at Jack, surprised to see him drop to his knees. Her eyes widened in panic. She had never seen him show such weakness. Something must be wrong, she thought frantically.

Reaching a shaking hand out, she grabbed the step behind her, using it for support to stand up. Now is the time to be strong, she thought, lifting her chin. If I cannot be strong for the crew than I am not pirate king. She glanced over at the crew. Most stood still, the rope used to bind them completely forgotten. Their mouths' were gaping. "What happened?" Elizabeth heard Pintel ask with a voice full of apprehension and fear.

Yes, she thought determined. I have to stay strong for everyone. They were all there for me. She looked at Jack again. He is always there for me. Now I will be strong for them. I want to help them.

She stood tall, with a new vigor. One step forward and she collapsed though, palms slapping the deck. She remained in that position, on her hands and knees, her arms shaking as if her weight was too much. At the moment, it was. She hung her head down, wet hair covering her face like a curtain. With a great effort she raised her eyes to look at Jack again. He had his dark brown eyes locked on her, concern etched into his face. She felt part of her melt inside, adding to her shakiness. Scowling, he tugged at the knot to his gag, freeing himself. He looked back up at her and tried to pull off his usual lopsided smile. It almost worked. In fact, it may have fooled anyone else. "Jack," Elizabeth whispered, reaching a trembling hand in the direction of his face.

Before she knew what she was doing and with strength she did not know she still had in her she crawled, pulling herself the rest of the way over to Jack and into his waiting arms. He laid his forehead against hers. His bandana was cool and sopping wet against her skin. The grip on her arms was fierce, almost painful. He clung to her like she was his only hope at life. At the moment, Elizabeth felt he was her only hope. She knew her nails were digging into his arms just as hard. They sat there a moment, her hands gripping his biceps tightly, his hands on her upper arm as well.

"I don't know what happened Lizzie but I…"

Elizabeth waited for an answer. Jack always had some comforting or encouraging or crazy word to put in. Just some word, any word. Always. Even with the charts containing their faces he had some idea to lighten the mood. The longer she waited, the louder the rain sounded to her ears. Her vision started to go black around the edges and she closed her eyes for a moment. Jack sighed at the same moment, lifting his head away from hers. One look into his eyes and she knew that he had an idea. He had some explanation, whether it be right or not, of what just happened. The look in his eyes told her that much but the hard set of his lips told her he didn't wish to speak a word.

His grip loosened and Elizabeth heard herself gasp. She did not want him to leave. She could not bear it if he left now. But he didn't. His hands never left even left her body. He ran them up over her shoulders and to the sides of her neck. "God Jack!" Elizabeth cried, tears flooding from her eyes. She gripped his wrists just as tightly as she had held his arms. "That wasn't even Will anymore. He was a monster! There was nothing in his eyes but hatred. Did you hear how he spoke? Did you see how he looked at us, how he looked at me?!" Jack remained silent, gazing at her with pain filled eyes and understanding. "Jack, I was scared of him!" She was screaming now, her voice anguished. "Why?! Why did this have to happen to him?! Huh? WHY?! It's not fair! He was the most kind man… and the last thing he… the last… the only…"

Elizabeth found she couldn't speak anymore. The tears made her voice die in her throat, the tight, constricting feeling, a result of her anguish, too painful to bear. Jack pulled her to his chest, the movement swift and forceful. His hand gripped the back of her head and held her to him. Elizabeth grabbed fistfuls of his coat and bawled. Her body shook with fear and tears. "I am scared."

Jack buried his head as deep into her hair as he could manage. He closed his eyes tightly, willing it all away. Will and Jack always had their differences, disagreements, debates. In the end, Will had always pulled through somehow. While Jack didn't hold him in the highest regard, he always saw the young man as noble, almost as a friend. The person that had just stood before them, the _thing, _was not William by any means.

"He took the chest," Elizabeth said miserably. Jack knew he should be the one to brighten the mood but he was paralyzed by the same thing that had kept him quiet on the night Elizabeth found out her father was dead, saw him float by at worlds end. Will had taken the chest. Yes. But what could he do? What could he do about anything?

"Who was I to think that I could keep you safe Lizzie?" His voice sounded flat and heavy to his own ears. The sobbing eased up for a moment and he felt Elizabeth shift in his arms, pushing against his chest to sit upright on her own.

"No one could have known this was going to happen."

"But what if next time it's different? What if there is another battle and you are captured?"

Elizabeth smiled weakly. "You will save me, just like you always have."

"You could have been killed love and I couldn't even lift a finger. I am not sure why I asked ye to come out with me, to sail on the Pearl."

"Because it's what I want," Elizabeth said strongly. Jack held her gaze, knowing the words he had spoken to be false before he said them. He knew why he asked her to sail with him, knew it was what she wanted more than anything. This pity party will do no one good. Captain Jack Sparrow rarely falls into depressed states such as these, he scolded himself. Now is not a good time to start.

"And what a pirate wants, a pirate gets, eh Lizzie?"

She nodded to him, the tears almost gone. Jack could see his crew successfully freeing themselves from the rope. "And I am not just a pirate. I am the pirate king."

"Aye," Jack said solemnly. Although the mood had been lightened the slightest fraction, there was still a massive problem on their minds and a weight on their hearts.

"What were you thinking?!" Will roared, whirling on Bloody Shane furiously.

"It is not the right time to get your revenge Captain," Shane said.

"That is for me to decide. Do you so easily forget who gave you life again? Do you know what I could do counter to that? That was my mission, my enemy, my wife! This is my revenge."

Shane held his tongue. The bastard Jack was as much his for revenge as he was to the Flying Dutchman's new captain, his own captain now.

"You had no right to take us away from there. I have half a mind to go right back except the chance is lost. I cannot stay above water, on the other side, for long." Will narrowed his eyes at the man who was a whole head taller than himself but he addressed Barbossa. "I didn't know he would get that kind of power when he was revived."

Barbossa's dry chuckle filled the air. "And ye think I did boy?"

Will turned on him, staring him down for a moment. "I have to submerge the ship."

"Thanks to my help Master Turner, you may have a whole fleet of ships at your command for your revenge. Try and be better mannered with our newest crew member."

"Our?" Will snorted. "My. He is my new crew member. You are still very alive." He moved forward on the deck, shouting orders to submerge.

"Barbossa looked himself over. "It appears that I am, but a valuable asset none the less."

"We will see," Will growled.

Barbossa crossed the plank connecting Bloody Shane's ship to the Flying Dutchman just before it disappeared beneath the waves with a crash. Bloody Shane's crew stared him down for a moment and he returned the chilly glares. "Get to your stations you dogs!" Despite the lack of respect for anyone but their captain, Shane had appointed Barbossa in charge when he had to be back at worlds end with Will, now his captain, so they obeyed scraggly beard's orders.

The old pirate stomped to the captain's cabin and slammed the door. There on the table lay the chest, a chest containing the Dutchman's heart. He chuckled. "William, you have not been the same since you lost your wife and your heart. It be a shame ye had to lose both." He opened the chest to peer inside. He smiled, his dirty teeth flashing. Everything was turning out better than he had hoped. "and it be a shame that you lost them voluntarily. What a sad, sad mess ye've become."

_**A shorter chapter, I know. But at least it's up much, much sooner as the last one! As it turns out, this is just the right length. I don't want to go into more yet. This chapter was solely dedicated to helping you all understand a bit of what happened with Will and Bloody Shane; why they left so suddenly and how Jack and Elizabeth are affected by the whole thing. As always, I love the reviews and support. Thank you so much and hopefully I will get around to answering reviews. But for the record, I love you all! (Crap! Smiley faces are not able to be posted. Well there would be one right here if I could post it. Know that.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone! This chapter is rather gloomy but I promise things will get brighter. I tried to air on the longer side. You guys deserve something lengthier. As always, I am humbled by the response to my writing from you all. Thank you.**_

**Ch 9**

"Jack, can you stand?" Elizabeth's voice was thick with worry and Jack did his best to hide a wince.

" I'm captain Jack Sparrow, love. I have had much worse than this."

"Yes but that was not the issue in question now was it?" Jack wrinkled his nose, scowling at her inability to be led away from said subject. "Can you stand?"

Jack looked down at his hands on his thighs, ready to aid him in standing, the action he was sure he would have much trouble carrying out. "Of course I can stand Lizzie, just give a man a minute of mental preparation."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. He rolled his eyes in return, mocking her exasperation. "Stop acting such the child. If you really cannot even stand on your own two feet…"

Jack jumped to his feet in one swift motion; perhaps too swift. As soon as he was standing straight, a tearing pain, the very feeling he had hoped to avoid by a quick rising, ripped through his abdomen. He bit back a shout of pain. His eyes began to tear up and he closed them, plastering a smile on his face. His lips were pulled in a tight line that was more like a grimace. "See, right as rain."

He opened one eye to look at her. She stared at him, her lips slightly parted. She seemed to be assessing him. Her eyes made him feel nervous. "Go on then. I am sure that there is something else for a woman of your stature to be attending to on this ship."

Her eyes flashed in anger. "That may be but I am choosing to be here with you, to make sure that you are alright."

Jack looked down at himself, raising each arm in turn for his exaggerated examination. He craned his neck over his shoulder for a backside assessment. "Everything looks to be satisfactory King so if you would…"

"Ugh, Jack! You are by far the most stubborn man, or pirate for that matter, that I have ever met!" She lowered her voice from a shout to a mere whisper, taking a tiny step closer. "One minute I believe you to be wonderful and sensitive and the next minute you turn around, go back to the arrogant, self assured, need-no-help-from-anyone Jack that the world always sees." She was glaring at him now, her eyes narrowed in accusation, her arms folded over her chest like a barrier between them. The whisper the next time that she spoke was even softer than before and Jack found himself leaning forward despite the pain. "Why do you do that?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow in her direction, leaning his head back to examine her. "Do what love?"

Elizabeth pointed a finger into his chest. "See, that is what I mean. That's what I mean! This, this, this… staggering and drunken act!" She waved her arms around him. Her voice had risen again and the rain had eased, making her voice sound even louder. Jack's eyes widened in surprise; a faked expression he thought with a jerk. Even when she was accusing him of acting he put up the act. She caught it too, motioning at his face with an upturned palm. She shook her head, eyes wide in disbelief. "Can you not trust me enough to keep the façade down? I want to help you and you never seem to let me."

"Oh, pish posh," he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "When I was shot in the shoulder I very well let you fix me up."

"You were delirious from loss of blood and exhaustion! But let me tell you it was a much finer thing than the front you are putting up now, the mask you wear for the world and take off for no one." Elizabeth's voice grew soft, her features suddenly very tired. "I have seen the man underneath once. That is the man that I… that I enjoy the company of most." She met Jack's eyes. He gradually stopped the drunken sway to his stance beneath her gaze. The hesitation he had heard in her voice a moment ago betrayed her.

His eyebrows came together slowly as he took in what she said. "An act? Of course I put on a bloody act! It is one of my greatest assets; served me well." The look reflected in her light brown eyes made him waver. The ache in his torso was making things hard to sort out, making it hard to think. The rather unsteady sway returned. It took a frighteningly less amount of trying than usual to keep up the drunken, unfocused look. Jack knew he had to lie down soon. "Let it be a lesson to you. Keep them unawares and you will always have the upper hand. Can't be showing off my emotions for all to see and use as some of us have a habit of doing."

His meaning could not have been clearer and Elizabeth recoiled, arms falling to her sides. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it; she seemed to be at a loss for words. With a sharp nod of her head, she turned from him but not before he saw the smallest glimmer of tears in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er… poppet?" Pintel popped his head into the door of Elizabeth's cabin. She glanced up at him from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "We was wondering if ye might like to join us in the mess hall. Ragetti has prepared a meal." At the mention of his name, Ragetti's head popped into the doorway directly above Pintel's.

"Aye. I've made vegetable soup with some nice bread. It is actually something of a recipe I made myself. There is some fruit that we picked up from Banton's island and…"

"She didn't ask for the whole menu you bloody fool!" Pintel interrupted, elbowing his partner in the ribs. Ragetti's face turned red in shame.

Elizabeth sighed, her heart going out to the embarrassed, one eyed Ragetti. While Pintel and Ragetti had once sailed along side of Barbossa, Elizabeth had found them to be good company, great for a laugh. In fact, she had become quite fond of them. "I am sorry Ragetti but I am not that hungry."

Ragetti nodded, eyes cast to the floor. "I just thought that ye might want to taste it because it's something different than I have tried before." He glanced at Pintel, wincing as if expecting another blow for speaking.

Elizabeth smiled weakly. "I know that your cooking is very delicious Ragetti and it is much appreciated on the ship but," Her resolve melted at the hopeful gleam in both of the rather unkempt men's eyes. She sighed heavily. "I suppose I will join you. Give me a moment and I will be right over."

Both men smiled, seemingly pleased with her answer. Elizabeth shook her head as the door closed. The two of them were always stirring up trouble. While she still did not truly know where their loyalties lied, she felt them easy to count on when she needed aid. Along with that came their inability to be trusted. Their allegiances seemed to turn on a whim.

Then again, is that not how most pirates are, she asked herself with a scowl. Standing, she made her way over to the washbowl in her room. Water had sloshed out of the wooden bowl in the storm and now was left only half full.

She stared down at her reflection for a moment, drawing back slightly. The slight rock of the ship made the water ripple gently, distorting her face and causing a less than perfect image. Still, she was startled by the tired look in her eyes, by the sad look to her face, the corners of her mouth turned down in a frown.

With a splash, half of the remaining water spilling over the edge and joining its recently lost brethren, Elizabeth dunked her hands into the bowl. She no longer wanted to see that pitiful face, proof of the toll the days, weeks, month's events had paid on her. She angrily threw the water up into her face, rubbing hard at her skin, hoping to remove the blood and dirt from battle, along with the feeling of despair. It seeped from every pore of her being until it felt that her own excretion of the depressing stuff would overwhelm her, suffocate her. Her body began to shake and she scrubbed harder, ignoring the tears that were now flowing from her eyes, mixing with the water on her face and dripping into the bowl.

With a strangled cry, she knocked the entire bowl to the floor, grabbing the sides of her head. There was a pressure there so great that she felt her head would explode. Jack. Why did Jack have to put on that act in front of her? Why was he there for her but then she could not do the like for him? Why did Will have to endure the burden he had? Why had his heart been tainted by the duty of the dead, even when it had been cut from his chest? Why did she ever think that she was cut out for the life of a pirate? All it had brought her was despair and constant worry and bloodshed and pain.

And freedom, a voice added. And Jack. Piracy brought you Jack. Elizabeth's tears stopped and she wiped her sleeve angrily across her eyes. Yes, piracy brought me Jack but why? Why bring me to meet such a man, a man who is wild and unpredictable, free and strong? Why have me meet a man who turned my whole life upside down?

She reached a shaking hand down onto the desk where the washbowl had been, picking up a small comb she had bought on their last stop. With angry yanks she pulled the teeth through her damp hair. My life was orderly until _he_ came along, she thought with bitterness that she didn't quite feel. The truth was deep down but she tried to ignore it. "I would give anything to sit beside my father in a stuffy corset in a cushy carriage if only to please him," she mumbled to herself. Even as she spoke she knew it a pointless statement. Yes, she would give anything to see her father again, to please him, but that was the very thing Jack had saved her from, whirling into her life like a spastic typhoon. She had been living a life to please her father and in the process was killing herself. That was the reason God had her meet such a man as Jack Sparrow.

She set the comb down and turned to the door, jaw set in stubbornness. Well, God didn't have to make me feel the way I do about him, make Jack treat me the way he does, from flirting to passionate, stubborn to soft hearted and open. I wish he would be more open to me, let me in more than the fleeting once in a while.

Elizabeth stepped out of the captain's cabin and onto the deck. The sky was clear now, stars sparkling brightly, seemingly clueless of the storm that had been but a while ago. She reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the dim hallway, her steps echoing off of the wood, feet splashing in the thin layer of water that had washed into the ship during the storm. She paused before the mess door, hand hovering above the handle. It was unavoidable. No matter how miserable she felt, no matter how much Jack's act left her craving the real man beneath, being in his presence a twisted type of torture in and of itself, she could not give up. These people, this crew, had been her second family for a while now. She owed it to them to be there for so simple an event as a meal. She could give them that much. And she could not give up on Jack, on that wonderful man she had the rare pleasure of glimpsing beneath the mask, the same man who had selflessly freed a bunch of slaves.

She was bathed in warm candlelight as she entered the dining area. The large table was full of food, each plate piled high. The sight was wonderful but made Elizabeth want to gag. Such a feast would be wasted on her. Such a feast should not be eaten on such a dark night.

Elizabeth's eyes scanned the crew about the table. Everyone was there, just filling their dishes with food. Jack sat at the head of the long table, eyes tired and mouth set in a firm line. Elizabeth almost started to cry at the sight; he was the very mirror of her. He looked exhausted and worn out, just as she saw herself in the water reflection a moment ago. There was something else in his face that worried her, something about his posture.

She pulled out a chair to his left, the only chair empty and the rightful place for a pirate captain or first mate or king. Gibbs called out a warm welcome to her and she nodded in his direction, a fake smile plastered on her face. Although there was talk and mumblings humming through the air, the tension and loss was so thick Elizabeth found it hard to breathe once again, felt herself suffocating. She unconsciously pulled on the collar of her shirt, a movement not unnoticed by Jack.

Aware of his eyes on her, Elizabeth reached a hand forward, grabbing a particularly delicious looking bowl of soup in one hand and a roll in the other. Both remained untouched though as the meal started. She felt herself slipping into her thoughts, the world shutting down around her. Jack had said that she wore her emotions out in the open, out where everyone could see them and use them to their advantage. Though he had not said it was her that he spoke of, she knew it without a shadow of a doubt. His words had stung. Had he been one of the people he spoke of that used her emotions to his advantage? She felt her anger rising again. What all had he been implying?

"Lizbeth." Jack's voice was timid and gentle. She didn't raise her eyes away from the table but her attention was drawn to his hand as he brought it to rest beside hers. She wanted him to touch her. She ached for that gentle, honest side to come out. She wanted it so much.

Suddenly he coughed. The sound startled Elizabeth so much she jumped, eyes drawn immediately to his but they were screwed shut in a look of pain. He had his hand to his mouth as he coughed again. "Jack, are you alright?" He looked at her through squinted eyes, nodding and smiling around the hand at his mouth. Elizabeth's eyes widened in terror as she saw a thin trickle of blood seep out between the fingers covering his mouth. She stood quickly, looking at Jack but addressing the rest of the crew. "I am sorry to leave this beautiful meal but if I may have a word with the captain."

Jack had removed his hand from his mouth, wiping the blood off on his pant leg. "Why walk off now love? Old wood eye cooked us a lovely meal and it would be such a shame to miss out."

By now the crew had silenced, glancing at the pair eagerly. "Well, seeing as how you haven't touched your food nor I mine, I believe the feast would be better used on Cotton. The poor man must be starved."

Jack stared up at her, fingers drumming nervously on the table. "I suppose I can relieve the man for a while," he decided, standing to join Elizabeth. She grabbed onto his hand hastily and headed for the door. "Lizzie, can't you wait to show your affection till we are in a more private place?"

"Can't you keep your mouth shut for two seconds?" she hissed, pleased to hear conversation start up again as they stepped out into the hallway. Jack hardly had time to shut the door before Elizabeth began her verbal assault. "You're hurt worse than you let on."

Jack rolled his eyes, pushing past her and heading for the steps out onto the deck. "You coughed up blood just a moment ago. I knew that something was wrong with you." Jack continued to walk onto the deck, approaching the next bit of stairs that lead up to the helm. Elizabeth stepped in front of him, stilling is progress. "Why won't you let me help you? Why didn't you say anything?"

Cotton stared at the two, eyes wide. His parrot flapped its wings nervously. Jack walked around Elizabeth, up the steps and toward the wheel, seeming not to see the older pirate who was in command. Cotton slowly backed away from the wheel as Jack stepped forward to take over. With a shrug, Cotton walked toward the steps, Elizabeth rushing past him to get to Jack's side. He looked at his parrot. His parrot looked at him. "Go eat a meal," the bird squawked. The mute man smiled as if he liked the idea, walking down the steps and leaving the two bickering behind him.

"Don't ignore me Jack. This is serious! Do you even know what could be happening to your body?" Jack paused, his whole body going rigid. "What did Bloody Shane do to you?"

"He punched me in the bloody diaphragm, knocked the wind clear out of me for a moment." Elizabeth knew the statement was simple but could tell it took a lot for him to say. He would not meet her eyes.

"If you are coughing up blood there is internal bleeding. That can be deadly."

"I know that!" Jack practically shouted. Elizabeth took a startled step backwards. She had never heard him yell before, not unless it was giving an order. This was very different. His voice held a note of panic, the very panic that had its cold grip on her heart.

"Will you let me look?" Jack tore his eyes off of the sea to look at her. "Please let me see if there is anything I can do. If you broke a rib I can set it or at least bind it so no more damage can be done."

Jack shrugged. "Don't see how you can. I need to stay at the helm and…" His words were cut short as Elizabeth stepped up to him, pulling open his jacket. "Lizzie, what did I say about those displays of affection?"

Elizabeth looked at him, frustrated that he would not let go of the wheel spokes so she could pull his arm out of the sleeve. "We are in private now though, aren't we?" Her words did the trick and he gave in, letting go with one hand and then the other as she removed his coat.

"Can't say I would argue with a little rendezvous right here on me deck, out under the stars."

Elizabeth smiled as she set the coat on the deck. She noticed that her hands trembled but ignored it. She moved to continue her undressing but froze. The next layer was his white shirt, button less. That, too, would be impossible to remove with him steering the ship.

Jack seemed to sense her hesitation. "As long as your well into this, allow me to help you by you helping me." At Elizabeth's confused look, he continued. "Hold on to her and I will take off me shirt."

Elizabeth blushed but tried her best to hide it. It was night but she feared the moon was bright enough for him to see the pink color. Before she could recover, he grabbed her by the shoulders, placing her in front of him, putting his hands over hers and laying them on the spokes. "Now just hold her steady."

Elizabeth was startled by the strength it took to hold the wheel in place. It was alive and to keep it in one steady position was a constant battle, the wheel jerking under her fingers with each wave. "Jack," she started nervously. She heard the rustling of his shirt behind her and the blush returned full force.

"Welcome to my favorite place on the ship love. The crow's nest and the helm, the two best places on the Pearl and you get to experience both." The white shirt came to rest on top of his coat.

"Jack, I have never steered a ship before and I…"

"You are doing fine."

Elizabeth scowled, turning her head in his direction over her shoulder but keeping her eyes ahead at the sea. "I will still have a look at you Jack. Do not think me so easily distracted."

Jack chuckled and the sound was odd to Elizabeth. It was different than his usual laugh and she realized that it must have been because it caused him pain.

His hands came back down over hers but she pulled her hands out from under his, turning to look at the damage that had been done. At least that was her intention but Jack had her successfully trapped between his arms as he steered the ship. They were too close for an examination. "Jack, some space please."

"Oh?" he grinned at her. "Can't we just stay like this?" Still, he lifted an arm over her head so that she could get out of his almost embrace, lowering it to his side and turning toward her so she could see his chest.

Elizabeth gasped at the angry purple bruise she was met with. It stretched across his middle horizontally. She reached a trembling hand across the colorful mark. "Oh Jack," she breathed. Despite the pain she knew he must be in, he stiffened under her finger's light brush over his skin. Tears built up in her eyes again, some escaping her eyes and slowly climbing down over her cheeks to her chin.

Jack's eyes widened. "Why are you crying love? I can tell you with certainty that it hurts to have more than it hurts to look at."

"I can't lose you Jack!" she exploded. "If you are coughing up blood than you are at a risk of dying. I have had enough people die and you don't need to be added to the list." The tears were all spilling over the edge of her lids, rushing down her face in a steady stream. "If I lost you then… "

Jack brought his hand to her cheek, wiping tears away, only to have them replaced by more. "This is why I didn't want you to know Lizbeth. I didn't want you to worry. We have enough on our plate without this rather inconvenient injury added to it."

"But it's here Jack. We cannot just ignore it."

"Listen love, don't cry. We are two days, maybe three, from the Fountain of Youth. We drink that and there will be no more worry about these trivial wounds." When the tears didn't stop he began more of a plea. "Please Lizzie. No more tears. No more."

"How long have you been coughing up blood?"

"The meal in the mess was the first time." Elizabeth set him with a teary eyed glare. "I swear on pain of death."Elizabeth winced at the saying, tears increasing. Jack winced too at the poor wording.

"It's just that you are the only thing I have left Jack." He watched her in silent fascination as she went to work, pulling out a strip of bandaging from her belt.

"Came prepared huh?" She ignored him, blinking away her tears and starting at wrapping him up. It would be hard to do and whether or not her job would even be effective was yet to be seen but she knew she had to try, knew that it was better than nothing.

When she was done she looked up into Jack's face. His eyes were dark with pain and something else she had seen in his eyes before. She had a feeling he had been watching her the whole time. His left hand continued to steer the ship with ease. "Sometimes, it is easier to wear that mask than to see others hurt. Most times, it is the only way to get by."

Elizabeth was startled by his voice as it cut through the night, the fact that he was back on that subject again. Despite talk of the mask, she knew it was not present as he spoke. "Yes but everyone needs to be emotional sometimes. Everyone needs help. Keep a mask on too long and you can lose track of who you really are."

Jack and Elizabeth stood still, staring at one another. Jack seemed to already know the truth that she spoke, as if he had already thought about it. "Keep a mask on and you protect the ones that you care about, the ones that you love."

Elizabeth backed away from him, hands gripping the remaining cloth in her fist. "You can also hurt the ones that care about you, the ones that love you." Both stood still, neither one willing to give over to the other yet knowing what each other said to be true. "Just make sure that your mask is not on too tight. It may blind you to the needs you have."

With that, Elizabeth turned away from him, back towards the stairs. The night had been too much for her; Jack's deadly injury and Will's frightening change weighed heavily on her heart. Before she knew it, she felt she was suffocating again. She panicked, clawing at the collar of her shirt. It did nothing to ease her breathing and black started to invade her vision.

Somewhere far away, very, very far away, someone called her name but she could not turn, could not move, could not breathe. The last thing she saw was the stairs rushing up towards her before everything went black completely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

_It is so hot. So __unbearably hot. Why is it so very__ humid and hot out today?! This ridiculous, frilly fan does little to keep me cool. Then there is Commodore __Norrington__ here and his incessant chatting. I really should be paying attention_

_Yes, surely I should be paying attention. Look at the way he is looking at me! I have seen those __lovesick puppy__ eyes before, though I can't quite place where…_

_And this corset, ugh. Why did I allow father to coax me into such a death trap. I can hardly breathe! Wait… I can't breathe!_

_"I can't breathe…" Elizabeth uttered, body rocking forward toward the dangerous drop, tumbling over __the edge of the high fort wall, __body limp__ as a doll__. The __lace__ of her dress__ fluttered softy in the breeze as she made the long fall towards the wat__er and sharp rocks below. __Norrington__ noticed__ her rather hasty departure much too late. He looked over the edge just in time to see the foamy splash of her body upon impact with the water__, narrowly missing the deadly__ rocks.__ He yelled her name. It was a pointless action. She was already far beneath the surface._

_Something was not right. It all seemed too familiar. Elizabeth's eyes shot open, taking in the watery prison surrounding her. She felt as if she weighed a ton, her fancy dress nothing more than a weight now, a burden. She laughed, bubbles floating out of her mouth. She so often felt her life was drab, was a burden even with her high status in society and all the perks that came with it. The dress seemed to embody that._

_She watched the bubbles in fascination as they sailed above her, crystal orbs on an upward journey towards the surface. Something or someone broke the watery barrier between her and the outside air, a dark shape cutting down into her liquid real__m, creating bubbles of its own. She was n__ot__ sure of what the dark shape was; in fact she didn't even really register it. _

_P__anic clutched at her chest__ as she remembered__ that she could not breathe, certainly no__t underwater. She tried to swim towards__ the surface but her body would not move. She screamed, expelling the last of her air. O__r wasn't it the last of her air?__ She knew she couldn't breathe yet she always seemed to have air to __release. __She knew she was at the point that she should lose consciousness yet she never blacked out, only stayed awake through the torturous feeling._

_The corset seemed to get tighter and tighter with every inch she sank, her feet finally hitting the sandy sea bottom. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area again, certain that there was some means by which for her to escape. She couldn't live this way. She knew she could not live out the rest of her days unable to breathe, unable t__o be free from this watery cage. The thought that death would be a much better alternative to her current position scared her even more. Regardless, she was unable to die. She found herself caught between life and death in a breathless state. She had a thought that her life above on dry land and breathing fine had been worse than what she now endured. If she did not say that her life as a governor's daughter had been worse she would have to say just about the same. Both ways of living, unable to breathe in life giving air or the fresh air of freedom, were terrible. Being unable to breathe was being unable to breathe no matter which way one looked at it._

_The dark shape was close now, undoubtedly headed straight for her. The light slanting in at odd angles from above hid the figures identity but she was certain that it was human. Yes, the harder she looked the more obvious it was that t__here were a pair of arms sweeping__ down through the water to reach her. Only humans, only people had arms, didn't they?__ And the way the figure moved toward her, elegantly, she thought, in such a terrible place. Why would a person brave the watery grave where one could not die? _

_A flash of gold caught her eye. She glanced down, a golden skull looking back at her. __A medallion?__THE medallion?!__ Why do I have the medallion on my neck?! Her heart starting to pump faster, though she wondered how when it must have been several minutes since she took in a breath to fuel its action. I have seen this medallion before but I thought I lost it or put it somewhere else. _

_She glanced at the shape, now clear as day. It was a man; a man with long hair tied in a strange, exotic fashion. Trinkets glinted in the mass of dark hair as the sunlight hit them just right. A quick sweep of his clothes and she realized that he was not dressed like people she was used to seeing in the bustling town of Port Royal._

_The man's arms reached out towards her and all she could do was watch in silent fascination as he grabbed her about the waist. He is here to save me? Who is he, she asked herself. He seems familiar, strangely so. _

_At that moment the man pulled his face away from her, his arms still grasping her by the waist. He seemed to want to look at her and she was eagerly awaiting the chance to do the like. What she saw startled her, more air escaping her lungs in a stream of bubbles, though her lungs felt as depleted of air as they could get. Dark brown eyes looked at her worriedly, dark eyes seeming even deeper brown by the black smudges that surrounded them. There was no recognition in his eyes. Then why __is he__ saving me, she asked herself. Slowly, the man swam them both upward. His arm held tight to her waist while the other stroked to reach the surface. Despite the circumstances she found she was taken aback by his handsome features. She found herself staring at his profile as they slowly rose. His high cheekbones seemed so familiar…_

_She had not been paying attention and quite suddenly they broke the surface of the vile water. Desperate for air, wanting to relieve the constant ache in her chest from not being able to do so, she opened her mouth. Still, she found she could not breathe. She closed her mouth right away when, startled, she felt them sinking again. The man who held her started to choke, struggling to keep both of their heads above the water. She tried and tried to help him, told her limbs to move and swim but there was no response._

_Strangely, she felt she could trust the man who submerged them again. That feeling did nothing but intensify, oddly enough, when the man ripped her dresses first layer off, letting it sink below them. She did not know his intent but was completely content to let him lead, though in the back of her mind she was sure such a thing as a random man ripping her dress from her body, even the first layer, was vey indecent._

_As if by magic, the loss of the dress allowed them to stay above the water's surface. Elizabeth tried again to breathe… to no avail. The man seemed totally engrossed in swimming, dedicating all of his energy on pulling them towards the docks that seemed so far away. Elizabeth concentrated on the flexing of the muscles in his arm as he pulled them along. She marveled that he was able to swim with them both._

_They finally reached the dock. Her mystery savior hoisted her up over his shoulder with ease, grasping the rings of the ladder with one hand to climb and holding her with the other. He placed her gently on the wet wood boards of the dock, leaning over her. The water dripping off his hair sent strange sensations through her when it landed on her neck and trickled downward._

_His eyes were concerned and concentrated as he looked at her. He must be able to tell that I cannot breathe, she thought frantically, hoping and praying that this man could somehow save her from her __torturous fate. He seemed to want to free her, reaching a hand, clad in rings and cloth, into his belt, producing a knife. Without so much as a pause, he brought it to her exposed corset, slicing through the bindings. It popped open, her lungs finally free to expand. _

_Eager to breathe, she tried to fill her lungs… but still nothing happened. And again, the mystery man seemed to know just what to do. He leaned down over her until their lips met in a kiss that set her insides on fire…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elizabeth gasped, coughing violently. "Thank God."

Elizabeth blinked a few times, gulping down as much air as possible. She never knew that such a thoughtless, effortless task as breathing could feel so good. She tried to sit up but a strong hand stopped her. "Jack," she whispered weakly, looking up into his face.

He smiled. "Aye. You gave me a real scare there missy."

She glanced around, attempting to sit up again and this time being allowed the movement, Jack's hand hovering behind her back in case she was to topple over. They were up by the helm. Jack sat on the deck by her side. Periodically, he sent a calculating glance at the wheel.

"What happened?"

Jack winced as if in pain. "You passed out and stopped breathing for a while. It seems such an activity has become something of a habit with you. This is about the third time you know."

Elizabeth gasped inwardly. That dream had seemed so real. It looked as if it was even more real than she thought it may have been. As it turned out, she really wasn't breathing. It was not just a dream after all. A slight blush crept up her neck as she remembered how her dream had ended. "Just how did I start breathing again?"

Jack smiled impishly at her, slowly standing to his feet and offering her his hand. "Mouth to mouth love." To her widened eyes he chuckled. "I know I know, amazing n' it. Normally such an activity with yours truly would cause less breathing. You should know. You've experienced it firsthand," His eyes darkened. "many times, to my pleasure, but certainly not enough times to satisfy me."

Elizabeth glowered at him, ignoring his hand and standing herself. Jack turned with barely concealed eagerness back to the wheel. "I will have you know we are slightly off course after your little spell."

"You did not have to help me," Elizabeth growled.

"Not help you, a damsel in distress?" He made a strange noise deep in his throat, as if he was offended.

"I could not have been out long enough to have us be blown off course that much."

Jack peered with exaggeration at the sea, as if calculating just how off course they were. "Yes love, we were blown off course that much. It takes but a moment, a strong gust of wind."

Elizabeth stepped up close to him, her voice dropping low, speaking around clenched teeth. "Like I said, you did not have to help me."

Jack eyed her. "Yes, I did." His eyes and voice held none of their previous humor and teasing. Elizabeth immediately softened.

"Will you tell me something?"

Jack eyed her warily. "I suppose it depends on what ye want to know."

"Tell me about the day we met." Elizabeth was pleased to see him rendered speechless for a moment or two, eyes trailing the waves behind her as he corrected their course.

"Well… er, Lizzie, you were there luv."

"Yes but tell me your side of the story." He was silent. "Unless you have forgotten," she added hastily, feeling a bit foolish for expecting him to hold on to such a memory.

"Forget?" He locked eyes with her. "How could I ever forget?" His voice made her shiver. She had never heard him speak in such a way, a mix of seriousness and hurt, shock and tenderness. He spoke with conviction, his voice octaves deeper than its normal tone. "How could I ever forget the day I met you?"

Elizabeth suddenly felt very weak again, grabbing onto the base the wheel was on. She felt she needed to offer him some sort of explanation for surely these strong feelings he was emitting would do her in. "It's just that, well, while I was blacked out I had a… it was a dream of sorts I suppose… and it was of the day… well a part of the day we met… at least I think that is what it was. It was not anything that I remembered but before I woke I was on a dock and you were looking down at me. I remember seeing that, seeing you that day." Her voice softened. "You were the first thing I saw when I came around."

She looked up into his face. He was watching her with warm curiosity, seeming to have no intent on interrupting.

Encouraged, she continued. "In the dream I was back on the fort wall with James." Jack made a sour face at the mention of Norrington's name. Still, he lifted a hand to his head, making a small sweeping motion away from his hat. Elizabeth smiled at the small gesture of respect for a passed on comrade. "I could not breathe and so I tumbled forward and off the high cliff."

Jack smiled softly. "Aye, I remember seeing you fall into the water." He paused, cocking his head to the side. "Rather I heard you fall. By the time I turned you were nothing but a bunch of ripples and foam. Interrupted a good story telling session with those two nut job soldiers you did."

"Well excuse me. I rather think it was impossible to avoid." Still, she smiled at him. "Obviously I could not remember anything after falling because I had passed out. But in this dream I had when I fainted a moment ago I…"

She stopped, suddenly feeling very exposed, exposed and silly. Jack made no comment on her unwillingness to go on. Instead he started speaking. "I dove in the water after you. Neither of the red coated, supposed pride of the king's navy could swim." Elizabeth noticed Jack's eyes get distant and she unconsciously leaned forward. "There are no more beautiful waters than those of the Caribbean, let me tell you. The water was crystal clear. I could see you quickly sinking and despite my well honed skills in swimming I could not seem to reach you fast enough. It was the bloody dress you wore I imagine."

Elizabeth fixed him with a curious look. "You were beautiful, make no mistake about that darli'n but here we have yet another example of a time where it would have been better to have had you in no dress at all." He seemed to consider his own statement. "'Course then there's the issue of me being highly distracted from the task of saving 'yer life, having my mind be very much occupied with activities of a much different nature."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but he hastily continued. "By the time I did reach you and started the long swim towards the surface, I knew the dress had to come off… or at least the first layer.

"I got us both back to the dock where those two useless soldiers took you from me, pointlessly telling me you weren't breathing."

"You knew right away it was the corset," Elizabeth stated in disbelief, leaning back and expelling a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Aye."

Elizabeth laughed softly. "I saw all of that in my dream only this time I was awake, awake and unable to breathe. It was terrifying. I could not stand to think that that was to be my fate. Then you came along. You rescued me from that place, put breath back into my lungs." She was startled again by how much her previous life related to that situation.

Jack seemed to be thinking on the same track, seeing something in her eyes that told him she was speaking of something more than just his saving her from drowning in the water."You were always able to breathe Lizzie, you just hadn't been given the room to do it."

Elizabeth nodded, half stunned. "Jack Sparrow, I don't think I have ever properly thanked you for saving my life. You have done it a frightening number of times but I never thanked you for the first time, the time you _truly_ saved my life."

Jack said nothing, just held her gaze, eyes dark and understanding. "You gave me my freedom," she whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He wanted to kiss her and at the same time look at her, simply savor the moment. The silent exchange between them, the wordless understanding, was unlike anything that he had ever experienced with anyone before.

As if fate was intervening, Cotton came up the stairs to the helm. He looked sheepish, as if afraid to intrude. A thought struck him. "Cotton, would you mind taking over the helm?"

The mute smiled, a knowing gleam in his eye.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the hand, wordlessly leading her toward the steps. Her hands were cold as ice and he heard her gasp at the contact. They walked to the captain's cabin and no one stopped them to question. No one even seemed to notice.

He opened the door and pulled her inside. They were enveloped in darkness. Elizabeth laughed nervously. "Jack, what are we…"

"Shhh," Jack cut her off reassuringly. He pulled her farther back into the room where a row of windows sat, moonlight pooling in from outside. He placed her in a beam, the white light illuminating her face in soft light.

She stared up at him, eyes trusting but curious. He smiled at her softly. "You need to relax some love."

"But Jack, so much has happened and…"

"No more of that." He stepped into her, hand cradling the back of her head, his hips touching hers. "Relax."

He felt her stiffen at first, reluctant, but as he expected it only took her a moment to surrender to him. Her body sagged into him, almost to the point it would seem she could collapse but he was there to hold her up. His free hand grabbed her icy cold fingers in his own. He ran his thumb soothingly over her knuckles, the thumb buried in her hair cradling her head running over her neck to the same rhythm. She sighed, the sound shaky but still a sign of more relaxing.

"That's a good girl," he cooed, bringing his lips to her forehead. She surprised him when she tilted her face up, lips eagerly and desperately finding his. He answered just as desperately, glad she wanted this and giving him an invitation, his body pressing into hers, forcing her against the window. For a brief, funny moment Jack worried that they might crash through the fragile glass. He stopped thinking completely when Elizabeth ran a hand down his chest which was still very much bare.

He felt her tremble against him and he knew it was not his doing. He pulled away, not surprised to see tears adorning her face. He didn't need to ask to know why she hurt. He would be a fool not to know because he felt it too. Somewhere along the line, her pain had become his own. He didn't try and stop her, strangely didn't feel he needed to. Most times when she cried he wanted to stop it. Other times, he left her alone to cry it out. Now he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she needed him there and needed to cry.

He hovered uncertainly, mask in one illusionary hand, desperate need to release in the other. Elizabeth was looking at him, tears flowing and face contorted as she cried but her eyes were still waiting, hoping for something, looking for something from him.

He found the words wouldn't come so he brought his lips down on hers roughly, hoping to translate to her how he felt without words. It was a new concept to him, to speak without words, mixed with a concept he was highly skilled and educated in. He had kissed her passionately as he could, hoping to tell her how much she meant to him but now he was translating pain, loss, fear. He was kissing her as he had never kissed anyone else before.

She matched his kiss move for move, her pain matching his own. Though no tears ran down his own face to mix with hers as he deepened the kiss, his body trembled in response to hers with the same emotional strain.

Elizabeth pulled away, gasping. Jack was content just to look at her, each tear glistening in the moonlight, the wet trail they left on the planes of her face easy to see. He was breathing heavy himself, body still shaking.

Elizabeth put a hand over his heart and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. His hand rubbed soothingly over the small of her back.

"Thank you," she muttered into the crook of his neck.

He buried his face into her hair, letting his mind wander into the dark, troubling thoughts that he always tried so hard to ignore. Elizabeth was right, as he so often found her to be. He needed to think about the bad things, be emotional every once and a while. He didn't like it yet it had to be done.

He felt Elizabeth's fingers ghost over his wound and he tensed, gritting his teeth. She felt his reaction and pulled away, hand still in place. "Does it still hurt much?"

Jack shrugged. "The wraps help," he offered.

She sighed. "I just hope it helps enough."

"You did fine." He ran his hand through her hair, an idea coming to him. "I told you my side of when I first saw you now I have a tiny question that has been nagging at me for some time now." Elizabeth parted her lips, wanting to speak but awaiting his question. "You seemed to be awfully interested in piracy and even meself before we even met."

He kissed her neck, lips brushing her skin softly as he whispered. "Tell me, am I everything the stories made me out to be? Is the real Jack as wonderful as the Legendary Jack Sparrow or were you, are you, sorely disappointed."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment and, while Jack had posed the question in more of a joking fashion, he was glad that she was thinking. He wanted her honest response. He was startled at how much he wanted to hear what she thought. He kept his face buried in her neck simply breathing her in.

"Treasure is beautiful in all of its glimmering glory but is it not what you can use it for that makes man crave it, makes pirates steal it?" He pulled away from her and she leaned back to look at him. "All of the legends, all of the wonderful things you have done, brave and daring, selfish and selfless, all of them are but parts that have made you into the amazing man, the good man you are. The legends are the gold and jewels and you are the priceless result of them all."

Jack felt as if he was the one that couldn't breathe now. Elizabeth brought her hand to his face, tracing the outline of his lips and cheekbones. "The millions of tales spun cannot do you justice, Captain. They will never add up to the amount your worth."

He cupped her face in both of his hands, eyes searching hers. All he saw was honesty and… something stronger than anything else he had ever seen. Something he wasn't sure that he could name but knew it was a mirror of a look that shone in his own when in her presence. "Do you really feel that way Lizzie?"

She kissed him softly, smiling against his lips. "Yes Jack. I think that is the very thing that has made life on an island impossible to bear."

He raised an eyebrow in question. She lowered her eyes to the floor for a moment before looking at him again.

"I… think I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Well, this is a shorter chapter but I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Thanks to everyone again for the enthusiasm in my story. I appreciate it. _**

**Ch 11**

Elizabeth's words hit Jack like a ton of bricks. He gasped, stepping away from her. The movement caused his wound to ache, his lungs itching to cough again. All he could think about were her words.

'I… think I love you.'

Elizabeth looked at him, her eye's curious, hurt darkening them around the edges. His own eyes widened. Her statement… her words have to be false. They have to be, he told himself fiercely. No one _loves _Captain Jack Sparrow. No one can. Too much danger involved in such an emotion. I should know. I love the little she devil and look at all the trouble it's brought me.

Still, one foot stepped towards her. Loving her back will kill her. The one time he had given in and it had killed _him_. "I can love her, yes, but she can't love me. Impossible. Not probable," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Elizabeth asked unable to make out what he had said, scowling in confusion. The hurt in her eyes had grown, the uncertainty overshadowing the curiosity. She had it in her head that she had been rejected and it was starting to kill the light in her eyes that he had worked so hard to restore.

He opened his mouth but promptly closed it. He turned his face away from her. "Jack Sparrow, don't do this to me." He felt a now warm hand land on his cheek. "Do not put that mask back on."

He kept his face turned. The room seemed much too small now. She loves me, he thought to himself. Despite his refusal to believe anything good could come from the idea, a warm feeling shot up through him from the tip of his toes up to his face.

He was done.

He spun towards her, slamming her up against the window so roughly, a long crack ran up through the fragile glass. His mouth landed on hers demanding. He slid his tongue into her mouth, hands roaming all over her body. Her mouth was yielding. When her hands went for his chest, he grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her arms to her sides. She squirmed a bit under the restriction and he pulled his lips away from hers only to start a vicious attack on her throat.

"Jack," she whispered.

He ran his tongue up to her ear. "What if I were to tell you that I am the most hunted pirate captain on the seas, that danger and debt follow me wherever I go?"

"I would say that it's…" She gasped as his tongue continued its assault. "I would say that it's nothing that I… that I don't already know."

"What if I told you, sweet Lizzie, that I have loved you from the moment I saw you, cliché as it is," he whispered breathlessly against her skin. "What if I told you that every moment you were with that eunuch I was forced to exercise immense amounts of self control not to kill the boy?" He stepped back, pulling her with him out of the moonlight. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes that it took him to speak the next words. "What if I told you that… that I can't… that you and I very much cannot love one another."

There was a painful silence in which Jack rethought his positioning them in the shadows. Perhaps it was really her pain he had wanted to hide from his view. "Then I would not believe a word of it." Her voice shook as she spoke. "Jack, you're the only certain thing I have in this world."

Jack winced as if in pain. "Yes, Jack Sparrow is the certainty of danger, the certainty of trouble and bad fortune only narrowly avoided by dumb luck that I have inherited from God knows where."

"You are my wind where Will was my rock."

"Ah ha! Will." Jack could feel himself panicking. He knew he was losing ground that he never wanted to gain. "Will is your rock, a sort of solid foundation. He is something you can be very certain of. If I am your… wind as you say I am, what certainty have you of the way the wind will blow or how the waves will behave as a result of said blowing?"

Jack felt her lean in towards him. He could feel her breath on the hollow of his throat. "We both know the power of the wind, the _freedom _in the wind to come and go. It is the very thing that makes our lives on the sea possible."

"Winds change. Winds cause change. Winds are change. I am trouble, that's the only certainty you have with me Elizabeth." The word Elizabeth felt strange on his tongue. He rarely called her by her real name.

His eyes stung and he had to use all his well honed powers of self control not to give in and throw her to the floor and love her, not to cry, not to say he wanted to love her and then love her with every fiber of his being and sail with her for the rest of his life. His hand twitched, wanting to touch her. He knew he was hurting her, doing the thing that he loathed most. He was causing pain to someone who was more important to him than anything, even his own life. He felt sick as he brought the point on home, nicely spiced with a lie. "You can't love me. I don't love you." He was the master of deceit and lying was not an unfamiliar tool to him but the four words he uttered to her, to tell her he didn't love her, it was the most painful thing he had ever done.

He wasn't really shocked when he felt the all too familiar sting of a slap across his face. His head was snapped to the side by the force of the impact and it was almost a relief. The sting helped ease the pain inside. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do," she hissed. "If I tell you I love you than I do. You have the audacity to tell me I am not allowed to feel that?"

When he felt her palms come to rest on his chest and shove him backwards, he made not a move to stop her, not even when he felt that cough and terrible pain threatening to erupt again. "Who was the one who told me that I didn't love Will the way I thought that I did?" She shoved him back another step. A sliver of silver on the floor caught Jack's eye and he knew he was about to be forced into the revealing light of the moon. He found no resistance in his tired frame. "You just asked me yourself what I would do had I known that you loved me from the moment we met."

"I asked what you would do if I _told _you that. Lies are easy to speak."

"Was I just another whore to you? Were your kisses lies as well? I think I have been lied to somewhere along the line Jack Sparrow and I think it not in your kisses but your words." One more shove and he stood cloaked in the eerie light of the moon again. Elizabeth stepped into the light with him. "Look in my eyes Jack and tell me that you don't love me."

Jack kept his weary eyes on hers. And why can't I just bloody have her, Jack asked himself. She wants me and is she not one the thing I want? Still, he remained speechless.

Jack did react, a bit too late, when Elizabeth reached for his belt, snatching the compass from him. "Let's just see then. Let's see what you want most. You think me to be lying? You think what I speak is false?" The compass lid snapped open and the sound was much louder than it should have been to Jack's ears.

She held the compass in her hand. "Interesting," she said after a moment in a voice that said her suspicions were confirmed. She came to stand by Jack's side. He looked down at the needle just as it came to rest, steadily pointing to him. He snapped his eyes back to hers.

"You know Jack, the day we found the dead man's chest I believe it to have been a stroke of luck. I didn't know what I wanted most in the world. The needle kept switching from the direction of the chest you told me could save will to you." Jack shied away as she reached for his hand. "I also think that it was chance you 'made the compass work.' When you looked at the compass I think the needle pointed to me. If you recall, I happened to be sitting on the spot where the chest was."

"Very self assured now are you Lizzie?" Jack knew what she spoke of to be true, though he had not known it at the time. "You seem very certain that I love you. Seems a very bold thing to say."

Elizabeth ignored him, grabbing his wrist and slapping the compass down into his upturned palm. "Show me then Jack. Show me that I am not what you want most for surely when you love someone that is what you want most in the world. You told me that is what the compass points to so go on. Open it."

Jack wavered. He had never been so effectively cornered before. He knew he was mostly to thank for that. He was startled by the lack of effort he used to deny his love for her. Elizabeth opened the lid and moved away. "Lizzie, this is pointless. If my claim to love you since the moment I saw you, which was a lie by the way, had an ounce of truth, the needle of my compass would not have been spinning so madly when I needed a heading."

Jack found Tia Delma's voice echoing in his head as he glanced down at the needle. 'Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know and are loath to claim it as your own?'

He had known that Tia, with her powers, had known he wanted Elizabeth even before he had admitted it to himself. She had it right on the money. He wanted her but was unwilling and reluctant to give in to it. Now things were different. Now, she was no longer betrothed to another man. Now, she was in love with him.

He assumed that was why, when he looked down, the needle was steadily pointing to Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12**

"Jack Sparrow, you are a liar." Elizabeth's voice was teasing and she felt herself relax. While she had been fairly sure that he loved her, nothing was certain with Captain Jack.

Jack snapped the compass shut. "A person can want something most in the world and not love it." Elizabeth's heart sank as she saw he was not giving in and, worse, that he had a point. She did make note that he would not meet her eye. "Who is to say that I do not lust for you only? Lust in the heart of a man can become his main focus from time to time." Now he did meet her eyes. "I am a pirate."

His words stung but she tried to hide the pain from her face. "I knew you to lust after me on the island when we were stranded and when I teased you on the Pearl, my lips but inches from yours. I also know from experience that a man away at sea for so long finds himself wanting the companionship of women the likes of Giselle and Scarlett. That is lust. The strange thing is why you did not take me then? I was a woman alone aboard your vessel. No one would have stopped you."

She squinted her eyes, weight shifting to her right foot. She folded her arms over her chest, trying to keep down the rising feeling of panic. Her words were starting to sound less and less plausible. "I say it was because you wanted me not for pleasure but you loved me and it scared you. You are a good man so you did not take advantage of me." She was satisfied with her rebuttal and awaited his reply.

"You know, for a woman of high society you do talk a lot which is rude."

"I am a pirate now Jack. You made me that way. Please, stop being difficult." She could feel her patients begin to wear away and she laughed. "I followed you to the world's end and back. You cannot believe that I wouldn't do it again."

"One word, love: guilt. Ya know, that ugly beastie that raises his ugly head when you do that which you know is wrong."

She felt her cheeks redden in shame and embarrassment. "I told you I was sorry for that! You said that you understood. I thought that that was in the past. You're grasping at straws here Sparrow and we both know it." She started to believe, with a terrible sinking feeling, that she was wrong even as she spoke. Perhaps all that had been there in Jack was lust for her. Maybe he only wanted her company in that way. He surely kissed her enough for that to be the case. That was what she had thought that she felt for him when he had returned to help the crew when the Kraken had attacked. That was one of the underlying reasons she had sent him to Davey Jones's locker. She wanted to drown her lust. It wasn't until after she had killed him that she realized she had made a terrible mistake.

Lust should not have made her cry out in anguish when the cause was long gone. Lust should not have sent her, drove her like a mind seizing madness had its hold on her to the end of the world to retrieve the source. Lust certainly should not have caused her to rethink her very way of living, her marriage, her heart. Guilt was the same story but a different title. It did not drive one to such extremes either.

Yet it was very possible to be blinded by love, oblivious to the feelings of your infatuation. It was very past possible that she had been too hopeful. It was very possible that Jack did not love her back.

Elizabeth cast her eyes down to the floor in even more shame. She wrung her hands in front of her, a nervous habit she had not repeated for years. She could feel Jack's gaze on her and it burned. How did she ever think that a man like him, wild and free, here one minute, gone the next, chasing every passing fancy, how could she ever think he would love her? Jack Sparrow was never tied down by anything or anyone.

Elizabeth slowly turned away from Jack. He could be lying again, she reminded herself but already the self consciousness and feeling of worthlessness that she had hid so well all her life was taking hold. It became so strong she felt she would break.

She took off at a run, bolting out of the cabin without looking back. She thought she heard steps starting to follow, urgently, but then they stopped. Then again, she was sure it was her imagination. Everything else seemed to have been.

When she reached the rail of the ship she paused, hands gripping the wood. She knew this was where she belonged, out on the sea, but it was at the cost of Will's life, a man who she had loved, did love, and who had loved her back. She had to help him somehow. He was losing himself. It was the least she could do. She needed to leave the Black Pearl, go back to Singapore and regain the Empress and her crew. She could save Will by herself. Surely Jack thought her mad now.

Suddenly Jack and her face on the chart flashed through her mind. On nights she lay awake, wondering if she really did love Jack, times when she allowed that forbidden thought to cross her mind, the chart had appeared in her thoughts. She had thought, for some crazy, insane reason that it may have been foretelling their destiny and that their destiny was with each other.

It all seemed stupid now. Why wouldn't Jack say he loved her if he really did? There was no reason not to tell and explore that now that she was no longer married to Will. Our faces must mean something different, she told herself. Now he thinks me a fool and so do I. What is happening to me? I was acting like a silly, bloody little girl.

"You're a bloody, heartless wretch! You are a lying, tricky, deceiving, bloody PIRATE!" Her screams up at the sky made her throat burn painfully and she felt more tears on the way.

Why would he do this to me? Is it some sort of revenge? Why would he lead me on like he did? She gripped her hair in fistfuls in frustration. Only one answer came to her mind.

He is Captain Jack Sparrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood in the open doorway of the dark cabin, watching Elizabeth. You hurt her mate. You bloody took the one thing that ye fought so hard to earn, took the one thing you dreamt so long of having, and crushed it. Bravo, mate. Very nice.

Suddenly she screamed up at the sky, words meant for him. He took two small steps back into the darkness of the cabin, swinging the door quietly shut with his foot just as Elizabeth collapsed onto the deck in sobs. It was more than he could take.

He stalked over to the table, the chart illuminated in moonlight. The faces of himself and Elizabeth looked up at him, accusing. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed those pictures earlier. He had looked so closely at that chart in the past. What could their faces mean?

It came without warning, the cough harsh and rough. Pain ripped through his abdomen, the wraps restricting his ability to take a deep breath. He was tempted to rip the bandaging off but knew that if a broken rib was present, very likely, than the wrap was absolutely necessary and he would just have to ride it out, deal with the discomfort.

He doubled over, left hand against the table, right hand covering his mouth as the fit continued. With every painful cough his desire and need to reach the Fountain of Youth grew. So did his fear. Death was no longer a fear to him. He had conquered it once before… with a little help. It was what and who he left alive, the woman whose heart was breaking just outside his door, that he feared for should he not be there forever to protect her.

Yet you broke her Jackie. You are the very thing that she needs protecting from. That's why you denied her and yourself the thing you both want so badly.

He straightened slowly, pausing for a moment when his abdominal muscles objected painfully. He removed his hand from his mouth, wiping it disgustedly on his breeches. He did not need to look to see that there was more blood.

He glanced back down at the chart, a wet blot of crimson catching his eye. Blood. I got blood on the bloody chart. "S'alright mate. We only need that to become immortal. No need to fret." His eyes widened slightly as he went to wipe the blood away. "Oh."

The drop had slid across the parchment and with closer examination one could see that it ran right across the faces of one Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being miles beneath the surface of the sea was an experience not many souls had a chance at, no live souls that is. Will stood at the bow of the Flying Dutchman, his hair flowing freely around his face. The bandanna he had worn was clutched in his hand, evidence of much angry, distressed twisting in its fabric.

A shark swam up above Will, shadowing him, but the man did not look up, only lifted his bandanna clutching hand up toward the giant beast. It opened its massive jaws and Will released the green headpiece into the water above his head and returned his arm to his side. The shark jerked the bandanna into its mouth, sharp tooth hooking the fabric and leaving it hanging from its mouth like a grotesque, watery flag as it swam on past the ship and off in search of prey. Will's eyes watched its progress, without really seeing.

In the distance, the sight wavering and dark, the sea bed began to rise up toward the surface. The sight made Will's lips curve up it something far from a smile, lacking the very warmth and happiness that defines such a facial expression but representing the same thing. It was what he had been waiting for.

He glanced back at his crew, each of his men standing at attention at their posts but unmoving. That was the nature of their submersion. When underwater, all duty on the ship halted. No sails were needed to be furled and unfurled yet men stood up on the high beams. The wheel at the helm needed not be adjusted yet Bootstrap stood there, awaiting the order to resurface. The sight was eerie, to say the least but Will found his smile grew.

With a nod to his father, the ship began a rapid ascent. They had reached the island, finally. Revenge was almost in his grasp. Greed would, Will knew, undoubtedly bring Jack right to the Fountain of Youth. With Jack came his wife and with them both came his own revenge. The closer to breaking the thin layer that separated them from the warm Caribbean air they came, the more Will's anticipation grew. Everything would be alright as soon as Elizabeth was his again. He had made a mistake releasing her. He would fix it. Oh yes, he would fix it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth reluctantly opened her eyes; the coil of rope she had rested on had made a surprisingly efficient pillow. The rumblings of the crew had woken her from her sleep and now that she was awake, she could hear that they were speaking in surprised and confused voices.

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. They felt tired and unbelievably heavy; evidence of the past night's crying fit. She blinked. Last night's crying fit. She looked around. The sky was still ink black, stars winking at her as they peeked from one cloud to the next. She knew she had slept well, her mind clear and unhindered by the weariness that comes with lack of sleep. In fact, it had been a while since she had slept so well.

So why is it so dark still? Why is it still night, she pondered? With a start she thought that perhaps she had slept through the day but she quickly dismissed the thought as ridiculous. The sun would have cooked her.

Still, she gave her skin a once over. There were no burns. She ran a hand across her eyelids, Jack's warning to her some days ago of sunburn on her eyelids coming back to her. She feared at once that that may have been the true reason behind her sore eyes but touching them she could tell that it was not. So what was going on?

She stood, her muscles cramping a bit. Perhaps her sleeping place had not been as good as she had once thought. She looked around for someone to ask what was going on but as she approached Marty, she could tell that everyone's whispering was going to be far from helpful. They were questioning the same thing as her.

At least I know I am not losing my wits, Elizabeth thought with dry humor to herself.

"Jack!" Gibbs exclamation startled Elizabeth and she turned. Jack stood behind her no more than three feet. He was gazing at the sky with no puzzlement. "What, for the love of mother and child, is going on here? I know I had me a few last night but should it now be brighter Captain?"

Jack nodded, making his way to the helm. Elizabeth observed his face and saw with some sympathy that his eyes were tired and pain filled. She quickly squelched the compassionate feeling as she recalled his harsh words and even harsher lies, kisses and teasing words he had whispered to her the whole time she had known him.

"We're almost there."

"Where Cap'n? To the fountain?" Pintel asked.

Jack nodded, a weak smile crossing his face. Elizabeth knew it was all for show. Inside he was obviously hurting or distracted at the least. Her curiosity was perked but she tried to ignore it.

"The Eternal Midnight is the last stretch of sea to cross before we reach the eternal life water. Very fitting a stretch of sea to cross if ye ask me."

"Beg pardon captain but how do you know… that we are here? How do you know that this place is called Eternal Bedtime?" Ragetti asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Eternal Midnight you dunce!" Pintel corrected none too gently. "And he has the chart so of course 'e knows what this place is called. How do ye think we got this far?"

Ragetti shrugged. "Pull of destiny?"

Pintel rolled his eyes but Elizabeth didn't notice the rest of the exchange. As soon as Pintel had mentioned the chart, Jack's eyes had lost the small glint of hope and excitement he had had with mention of the Fountain being so close. It was then that she knew something was definitely wrong and she would place her bets that it had to do with the chart by his reaction. It was a second later that she decided she didn't care; she couldn't afford to care. She had to harden her heart to Jack, undo the thing he had done to her and harden her heart to him, use his lies as the shell. She could not afford to hurt anymore.

Then again, if there was something wrong with the chart…

"The sea is the sea men. We know how to sail, don't we now? Get to your stations. Go on, move. It's just a little dark."

Elizabeth turned with the rest of the crew, determined to busy herself. She followed Gibbs and helped him secure a few ropes, knotting them tightly with Gibbs instruction. For the times that she had sailed on pirate ships or on ships from the crossing from England, never had she done much labor. Normally she was either in command or simply waiting around. She knew now that was unacceptable. A captain had to know his or her ship down to the very slivers in the deck.

"Ahem, pardon Miss. Elizabeth but what makes ye wish to help me out here?" Gibbs seemed timid in his question and when Elizabeth looked at him, he was very preoccupied with looking at the rope beneath his fingers.

"I decided I did not know enough of the basics on a ship to call myself a captain. I want to learn how to assist in ways other than shouting orders."

Gibbs met her eyes now, something like approval shining in them. "That is a very smart thing to do Miss. Elizabeth, though I must say, you do a fine job of captain'n without having this knowledge."

"Why Mr. Gibbs, are you trying to get rid of me?" Elizabeth teased.

Gibb's chuckled. "Nah, I was just wonderin." He paused. "Do ye remember the knots I taught you back when you were but a lass?" At Elizabeth's nod, he continued. "You caught on quick. Always seemed so bored on those voyages."

Elizabeth sighed at the memory. "I loved to sail even back then, loved to imagine pirates and all the adventure that was on the sea. I was not bored sailing Mr. Gibbs… only when father made me stay below."

Silence enveloped them and for a while all that could be heard was the waves and the occasional thump as the crew stumbled about to light lanterns that had gone out while they had slept. One couldn't blame the little glass things; night was not supposed to last as long as it was in the Eternal Midnight stretch of sea.

"So Jack."

Elizabeth scowled, turning slowly toward Gibbs. Again, his eyes just had to be examining every coil of the rope beneath his fingers though Elizabeth knew he could tie with such ease that he would not even have to look to accomplish the task. "Pardon?"

Gibbs ran a hand over his head, hair tied back tightly. "Jack."

Elizabeth's look of puzzlement only grew along with annoyance. "What about him?"Gibbs shrugged and was silent. "Gibbs, what about him?"

"Just Jack," he answered, a bit of hysteria in his voice.

"Sir, have you had one too many drinks because you are not making any sense. At least complete a sentence please." Elizabeth was wondering just how old Gibbs was. She knew that with age came loss of memory, though she had not thought Gibbs to be _that_ old.

He laughed. "I was just wondering about him." He cast a sideways glance at her and seemed startled when she caught and held his gaze. "Ye seem to see him more than me or the rest of the crew now a day and…"

"That should not be a problem anymore Gibbs and I apologize. I did not realize I had held that much of his attention from you."

Her voice was perfectly polite and that was the very reason Gibbs became suspicious. That woman had died a long time ago save for the bare minimal manners and poise. He felt a bit bolder. "I am not suggesting that ye keep away from Jack. Quite the opposite, actually. He has finally stopped being so vexed ever since you boarded."

"Get to a point please Gibbs," Elizabeth snapped feeling annoyed. Why was Jack always the center of her life? He was in her thoughts, in her surrounding area, and now seeming to pop up in every conversation.

Gibbs tried to hide a smile but amusement still shone in his eyes. "He seems troubled about something and I hoped you may know what it could be."

Elizabeth was now the one fascinated with the rope in her hands. "How should I know? He surely never tells me a thing, let alone help him. It seems that he likes my company for amusement, to play with my emotions."

Gibbs snorted and Elizabeth brought her eyes back up to his. "Jack never lets anyone help him. Compass in his hand and the Pearl beneath his feet 's all he needs… or so he pretends." He took a deep breath. "Do not let his charade fool you Miss. Elizabeth. He needs more than that. Never once has he taken us, his crew, for granted, mark my words but he never acts like he needs us. That is just who Jack is."

He paused again. "I was also curious as to what be bothering you Miss. Elizabeth and if it may, in some way, be related to that which is troubling our Captain."

Elizabeth sighed again, dropping the rope. "If Jack is what troubles Jack than yes but I think he very content with himself."

Gibbs could not contain the smile this time and Elizabeth's scowl deepened. "What?"

Gibbs shifted his eyes to look behind her. Elizabeth turned her head to find what it was he was looking at. Of course, it was Jack. He stood at the helm, hands guiding the ship, deep in thought. His eyes were fixed on her but he seemed none too ashamed to be caught gazing at her. He only seemed to be half seeing. There was fear in his eyes that she could see from the distance between them.

"It seems that perhaps you are once again the center of his vexation even though you are aboard his ship," Gibbs cut in.

Elizabeth turned back to Gibbs. "I don' care, I don't care one bit!"

Gibbs eyes widened in surprise as Elizabeth dismissed herself. Before she could walk away, Gibbs grabbed her arm, standing. "You can't mean that. What's happened between the two of ye that has both of you in such bad, troubled spirits?"

Elizabeth's eyes glistened a bit, a layer of tears covering her suddenly dry eyes. Not here. She would not cry now. She was done being weak. "You are a very kind man," Elizabeth started softly. "I am afraid that here you are wrong. I am neither vexation nor troubling thought for the great Captain Sparrow unless it's a lustful, lonely, desperate thought."

"That's not true Elizabeth…"

"That's what I thought," Elizabeth said weakly, pulling her arm away from Gibbs's grasp.

Gibbs looked up at his Captain as Elizabeth made a hasty retreat below deck. It was time to have a few words with the great, clueless Captain Jack Sparrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13**

Gibbs stormed up to his captain with more boldness than he could ever recall showing. His jaw was set in determination, the purpose to his step increasing with each inch closer he drew to the man at the wheel. Jack's eyes were still following that woman, oblivious to his first mates approach but his hands continued their steering. As Gibbs cleared the last stair and landed near the helm, Jack did look and his brown eyes made Gibbs falter. Now he recalled why he had never been outspoken.

Something about talking never went well for him. Where Jack had a tongue as sharp as his cutlass, Gibbs talking was about as smooth as a sun baked barnacle, crusty and dry and not so smooth at all. The realization made him freeze in place and he was half turned around when he remembered the cause was worth it. So, summoning his courage he faced his Captain again.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs scratched his head. "I noticed you seemed to be wavering a bit Cap'n, vexed by somethi'n." When Jack fixed him with a glare he nearly walked away again except Elizabeth's sad, troubled face popped back into his head and he plunged on. "And I could not help but noticing that Miss. Swann is not as happy as would be expected. In fact, she seems downright disappointed."

Jack turned away now, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sure it's with me. I told her some… arrangements to this voyage that did not fit to her wishes." Now he raised his voice. "Have you forgotten, Mr. Gibbs, that her husband left her, her father died on her and her beloved Commodore followed said route? One would not be in the best of conditions after such events."

"With herself."

Jack snapped his eyes back. "Say again?"

"With herself," Gibbs said again. "Jack, you and I, the whole crew, have seen what type of headstrong woman she is. That woman is gone as of now and the doubt, the disappointment, seems to be with herself."

Jack cast his eyes back to where Elizabeth had disappeared, more worry clouding his face. "Elizabeth? Doubting herself?" His voice was scoffing. "Can't imagine a world like that."

"Believe it or not Captain that is the sorry condition our world is currently in. I came wondering if you may know why it has come to be as it is… and, perhaps, if it be the same reason you are so troubled."

Jack's face fell. "I don't know mate. She…" His voice faltered and Gibbs knew what had happened before he said anything. "She told me she loved me."

Gibbs sighed. "And you told her you didn't love her."

Jack's grip visibly tightened on the spokes of the wheel. "I had to mate. You know as well as I the dangers that follow me and the crew." Jack's lip curled. "A woman on board bodes ill to the entire crew in any case."

Gibbs chuckled at Jack quoting his own belief proven false over the past few months "You have never been one for following tradition or set rules. You set them Jack. You love her. I believe I told you that fact a while ago when Miss. Elizabeth was taken from us." Gibbs faced the dark sea. "I should have made a bet on it," he mumbled.

Jack smiled softly but said nothing, stubborn to his cause.

"Jack, you have wanted her for so long. I am sick of hearing your bellyaching over her. Ye have a chance to take 'er, now take 'er!"

Jack sighed, a deep, longing sound. "I wish I could."

Gibbs wanted to slap the man standing before him. "Ye can! She wants this, ye want this, EVERYBODY wants it so on with it!"

"Gibbs, you have an uncanny habit of coming into topics that you have not been invited or otherwise asked into."

"Couldn't help it Captain. You are about to make a horrible mistake. Who says a pirate can't love any but a wench which is no love at all."

"I says that because if I let meself love her I am distracted and I cannot protect her properly." The words came out in a fast stream and Jack scowled when he was silent, as if he hadn't wanted to speak at all.

"Well Jack, ye have done a mighty fine job by my eyes. Ye were protecting her before ye even knew her."

Jack seemed to not have heard. "And when we save Will, her whole purpose for being on this venture, she will be back into his arms." His eyes flashed. "Can't ye see it? She needs me now because she is lonely and curse me but I want to be there to satisfy that need. When he is saved, it's all over."

Gibbs felt his frustration and confusion growing. "I thought that the Dutchman always needed a Captain."

"It does."

"So… there would be no saving Mr. Turner would there?"

"No."

Gibbs waited but Jack said no more. "So…"

"So she will always need me but I don't want that. I don't want to be second. Jack Sparrow is not second to anything mate. You know that." Gibbs was silently confused so Jack went on. "She doesn't love me, she needs me. There's a difference there Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs stepped up close, fear to speak out thrown away a while ago in the conversation. "I see her look at ye Jack and what shines in her eyes, bright as her admiration with the sea, is not need. I seen it once before in me lifetime and curse myself every day that it was lost, lost her before telling her I felt the same."

Jack's face grew solemn. Gibbs knew that Jack knew the tale of his now deceased love. Gibbs had told him the story himself in confidence. Jack had plucked him from Tortuga's grasp on the night the loss of his love had been too much to bear. In his drunken, sorry state he had told Jack Sparrow, then a total stranger, the entire story. That was the night Jack hired him into his crew. "You would let this gold slip through your fingers?"

Jack's stare was still grave, contemplating. "I want to see her safe and happy."

"That safety and happiness is in you Jack. Face it, fate has once again bound you. Can you deny her that? Can you go against fate? She has chosen this life. You have got to take a chance."

Jack's resolve was wavering, Gibbs could tell. When Jack's eyes met his again, a small glint of hope shone in his eyes. "I do like chance. Got an uncanny ability to have it work in me favor." His smile was a flash of gold.

The smile was contagious and Gibbs felt one split his own face. "Aye. Ye only have one life to live, even if that life spreads out forever."

Jack nodded. Gibbs wordlessly stepped up to take the helm feeling quite proud of himself. He had successfully opened his Captain and friend's eyes by speaking his mind. Perhaps it was something he should try more often. He reached down to Jack's bottle of rum on the deck by the wheel, lifting in the direction of his lips. The bottle only made it halfway before Jack whirled on him. Changing his mind he held the bottle toward his captain. Jack took it. "Good man."

Gibbs shook his head, smiling as Jack walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack took a large swig of rum, paused above the decent below deck. The stairs led down to her. Elizabeth. Lizzie. The pirate king. His Liz'beth. His gem of the Caribbean. Love. Darling. I have a bloody lot of names for her, he mused and he knew he was wasting time.

He leaned his shoulder heavily against the wood frame, staring into the softly lit corridor at the end of the stairs. No matter how much he urged himself forward he found he couldn't move. He had no plan and Jack always had a plan. He was fairly sure one couldn't break a woman's heart and then waltz up to her to, claiming that his previous lies had been lies to cover up lies about feelings for her that were far from lies. So many lies over something he knew to be true with his entire being.

"I love you Liz'beth," he whispered. "I love ye and I lied. Why would I lie? Why lie about that? To hurt ye? No! Never! Then why? Well, the devil possessed me for a bit love so ye can't really blame me." He scowled. "To which lie am I referring? The one where I said I didn't love ye, of course. No, not the kisses. Those were farthest from a lie."

Kole walked by, staring at his Captain's back in puzzlement at the incoherent mumblings of a man that seemed possessed. He decided not to question it, just to walk on.

Jack took another drink, the warmth as it slithered down his throat less of a comfort than he needed. "I love ye but I lied to ye. Yes, I do love you. Oh, you can never forgive or trust me again?" He stared into the bottle. "Pirate," he offered weakly, the excuse feeling worn out and tired and completely unacceptable to the situation he was playing out in his mind.

He reached under his coat with his free hand and ran his fingers over the bound up chart. Fear clutched at his heart. The blood spilled across their faces had been no coincidence. It had to have meant something and from experience Jack knew blood added a certain badness to any situation. The encouraging pep talk from Gibbs started to lose its strength and Jack turned away from the stairway, still leaning heavily on the wood frame with his back. If the blood meant death and the death came with the connection that Elizabeth had to him than there would be no connection. There couldn't be.

If he hadn't had strong enough reason to squash any hope of love between them before, he had ten times more reason to now.

He knew he couldn't tell her the real reason for his denying his love for her. That could send her into a panic or even deeper, more depressing train of thoughts.

It was your blood mate, he reminded himself. You were coughing up blood, some splattered onto the chart and by _chance _was across you and Lizzie's faces. It does not really mean anything.

Even as he had those thoughts he knew them to be false. Everything happened for a reason and the blood splattering was no coincidence.

He felt utterly helpless. He swigged the last drops of rum and threw the bottle against the deck. It shattered loudly, the sharp shards of glass reflecting the stars above. The only hope he had now was reaching the fountain of youth before possible death found them.

But with the threat of death hanging over his head, should he not tell her how he felt before it was too late?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat, back against the wall of the corridor below deck. The soft light of the candles made each shadow dance, Elizabeth's own shadow long, splayed against the floor. Her forehead lay against her arms, arms crossed against her knees. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to save Will. She wanted so much but found herself unable to get any of it.

Her tear ducts had failed her long ago, worn out from overuse. But still, trails of past tears were visible. She felt utterly miserable. Her breath had caught a few times when she had heard Jack's deep voice above. Or she had thought she had heard him but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't make out anything he was saying.

When she heard the creak of wood she knew without a doubt that he was the one coming down the steps. The thought made her panic and her eyes grew wide. Still, she didn't move or even lift her head. It was his ship and no matter where she went he would find her. She knew he was the one that froze at the end of the corridor, watching her. She followed his progress with her ears as he approached her, the footsteps heavy on the wood. When his shadow fell across her she felt herself tighten her balled up form, a physical defense against the effect he had on her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither of them spoke. Neither of them moved. Glowing eyes observed the two strange humans from the end of the hall, from one of the only shadow cloaked corners in the narrow corridor. The green eyes reflected the candlelight and gave away the little creatures position like a pair of torches but the humans were oblivious. It licked its paw, eyes still trained on the man and woman.

The man finally made a move, getting down on his knees and reaching a tentative hand out to the woman. When it landed on her shoulder the woman curled up even tighter. The observing creature was amused. So the woman had been aware of his presence the entire time. It knew why the woman would not look up; it could sense the tension in the air and the hurt between them.

The man seemed to want to look at her face. He brought his hand off her shoulder and into her soft, gold hair, twirling an end of it in his fingers. The woman's body began to shake. The man saw it and reached his other hand out to embrace her but the woman recoiled, snapping her face up to meet his. The soft, grey fur on the neck of the creature rose on its own accord. There was anger here.

The woman backed against the wall even further, a hand raising up to slap the man before her but he was quick, grasping her wrists. The animal's tail twitched in anticipation. Would there be a fight? Instead, the man brought his lips to her hand, closing his eyes, kissing each slender finger. The woman gasped softly, the fight momentarily leaving her body. When the man's eyes opened again, they were dark with withheld passion.

The corner dweller swiveled his ears as the woman started to speak. "What do you want Jack? Why had you come here? To slake your lust?"

The man's voice was much, much deeper and wrapped with emotion. "To slake my love, Lizzie."

The woman snorted in a way that, to the observing creature, seemed not to fit the man's declaration. "Ah, so you have come to haunt me with more of your sweet lies."

The man released the woman's hand as she jerked it out of his grasp. She slapped his hand out of her hair. "No. Rather, I am here to undo a numerous lies that have inevitably led to this, your current despicable condition."

The woman went to move away, shifting her body to the right to slip past the man but he stopped her, both of his hands coming to rest on the wall, level with her head. He had her blocked in with his arms. He brought his face close to the woman's and his voice was laced with even more emotion than before. "Elizabeth, love, I lied."

"I know that, now leave me alone," the woman whose name the animal assumed was Elizabeth went to move again but the arms of the man did not move.

"I can't Lizzie. I tried. That is why I can't live with previously spewed lie. If you would let me define which lie I am referring to, things will be much clearer."

"There are so many," Elizabeth spat, her eyes glued to the man's.

"To my great regret," the man agreed. "One leads to another. Nasty buggers. This is one I will not keep on my conscious any longer. Too hard to juggle all of them. This will just make my life that much easier." The man paused. "I cannot believe the words that are coming out of me own mouth, again, but Elizabeth Swann, I love you."

The green eyes darted to the Elizabeth, eager to see her reaction. She seemed confused and angry. "You won't leave my thoughts, even in the heat of battle. In the locker, your kiss burned on my lips and mind. My compass would lead me to no treasure but you and you are, indeed, a treasure." He leaned in even closer and the animal could swear he saw her lean toward him. "I once told a certain eunuch that not all treasure is silver and gold. If only I had known just how true of a statement I had let past me lips. Now that I have her, I almost lost her. I don't want to. Jack Sparrow never willingly lost a treasure he gained and I think now not a good time to start."

Elizabeth said one word and it was spoken as if a prayer, whispered on a breath. "Jack."

The man, apparently Jack, responded to this, a shiver running through his frame. His fingers formed fists on the wall by Elizabeth's head. The animal could tell that Jack wanted, he wanted to take this Elizabeth on the spot but held back. The little creature cocked his head in curiosity at Jack's behavior. Why not take her?

Elizabeth seemed to want the same. She leaned in agonizingly slowly, pausing to hover just above Jack's lips. There was hesitancy in her eyes, a fear. She started shaking again and pulled back a bit. Jack ran the back of his hand over her cheek, tilting his face to keep in eye contact when Elizabeth tried to look away. "Look into my eyes Elizabeth." She acquiesced to his request timidly. "I love you, so much."

Elizabeth leaned in, again, and their lips met. Her hands gripped his arms. The limbs that had, a moment ago, served as a restraint to Elizabeteh now seemed to serve a very different purpose. She clung to them tightly as if they were the only thing keeping her from colapsing into a heap on the floor. Jack removed his hands from the wall though, cupping Elizabeth's face, Elizabeth pressing against the wall once more but this time by the force of Jack's body pressing against hers. A small moaning sound escaped Elizabeth's mouth and her hands abandoned Jack's arms to wrap around his neck.

The animal in the corner stood. Humans could be strange but this pair was the owner of what he now called his home. There were not many more rats to feed on and it was time to make his presence known. He needed food from somewhere and hopefully these two would be more merciful to the cat than the previous ship owner had been, some bad smelling, fierce man he had heard called Bloody Shane.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Here we go people. Enjoy! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I wanted to lighten the mood this chapter. Its got a bit of a humorus situation. Have fun!_**

**Ch 14**

Jack felt an overwhelming amount of emotion as Elizabeth's lips finally met his. He was elated and felt he would simply be overcome by the feeling of complete happiness that invaded the deep recesses of his heart, parts that he thought could never be filled, parts that had forever remained empty and desolate. He had told her he loved her; fear was heavy in the pit of his stomach with the confession, fear that he would not be able to protect the precious treasure in his arms because of the danger the confession presented to her if any of his enemies were to know the truth. There was also fear because now he had given away his weakness. This woman, his pirate princess and king whose hands now ran over his chest in the almost nonexistent space between their bodies, this woman had the absolute and complete power to destroy him. He was vulnerable and it was not in his nature to ever feel that way. The realization that he didn't care, was actually glad she could make or break him, made him dizzy.

He smiled against Elizabeth's lips, cradling the back of her head and deepening the kiss even more. She wielded happily. She was putty in his hands yet he knew that he, himself, was too pliable to her every movement, every feather light brush of skin, every grazing of her lips, to say he was any different than her. They were both lost in a maelstrom of emotion and sensation, the whirlpool so vast that Jack feared they would be sucked away from the very reality in which they were currently inhabiting… and that thought did not bother him one bit. As long as Elizabeth kept kissing him like she was, touching him like she was and, oh, pressing against him like she was, he knew he could be content forever.

It was at that moment something warm and fuzzy brushed against the temporarily unoccupied hand at his side. The feeling startled him and so the following chaos ensued:

Jack grunted his surprise and displeasure, the brushed against hand jerking up and away from whatever the offensive feeling came from. Said jerking motion startled Elizabeth and she pulled her lips from his, eyes wide and full of confusion. Before any investigating could take place, Jack felt the brush again only this time against his backside. The startling sensation sent Jack up onto his knees and forward in an attempt to escape the perpetrator, head crashing into the wall above Elizabeth. "Oi, Lizzie, I hope that's you cause…" His words were cut short as Elizabeth pressed her hands against his chest, head tilted up to face him.

It's not her, Jack deduced when her eyes grew wide in alarm and surprise. He had no time to prepare himself for the scream that, at such close quarters, just about split his eardrums. His head was the next thing to just about split open as Elizabeth attempted to jump up in fear, forgetting the fact that he was still, very much, mere inches above her. The top of her head smashed against his nose and he felt tears spring to his eyes. "Bloody hell," he shouted as he jumped to his feet, pulling Elizabeth with him. He reached one hand for his pistol and wrapped the other around Elizabeth's waist protectively, pulling her close to his chest.

He blinked his eyes rapidly to chase away the tears. With them he could not see what he was shooing at properly. As it was, the flickering lantern light made it hard enough to tell a shadow from a solid object and the tears made all the shadows blur together into unidentifiable blobs.

"Jack, wait," Elizabeth addressed him softly, her breath uneven from the previously engaged in activity and sudden adrenalin rush. "It's just a kitten."

Jack squinted at the ground where Elizabeth's eyes were trained. There, looking up at them from the floor, stood a cat. He aimed his pistol at the little thing, eyebrows coming together in a scowl. "You caused quite a bit of trouble there mate," Jack growled to the little creature. Its cool green eyes simply watched him in what seemed like amusement.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted, horrified when he cocked the pistol.

He ignored her, detaching himself from her side and crouching in front of the animal. "And what…" he paused, shifting his weight to exam the cat's underside, "sir… would possess you to interrupt such an important affair as the one that was currently in progress in this corridor of this ship? Answer me that sir."

The cat cocked his head to the side. His eyes seemed to narrow as he took in the strange and obviously distressed Captain before him. "Do not mock me you scurvy tick carrier. Ye are aboard the Black Pearl, captained by a man who is none too pleased at being interrupted and would be all too pleased to simply do away with you if it meant he could return to fore mentioned activity without interruption."

Jack heard the soft swish of clothing and suddenly Elizabeth was by his ear. Her voice was a seductive whisper. "If you hurt this little cat in any way, I can assure you Captain Sparrow, there will be no more activity the sort of which we were previously engaged on board this ship." The word pirate sprung to his mind at the threat.

"My ship. My rules Miss Swann."

"I am the king." He cast her a sideways glance as she leaned over him, soft hair falling over his shoulder. "Besides, it takes two to engage in your previously mentioned activity."

He tilted his head back, looking down his nose at the cat. "No more you say?" At Elizabeth's nod, the motion he saw from his peripheral and felt in the tickling of her hair draped over him as her head bobbed, he lowered his gun. "Alright you mangy cat. Fair Elizabeth has spared your worthless life."

He stood, jamming the gun angrily into his belt as Elizabeth kneeled where he had just been crouched. She reached toward the animal and though he was still upset, Jack found he couldn't keep a smile off his face. The beautiful woman beneath him loved him; this beautiful, high society, enchanting woman had given him his heart and she had his. For a blissful moment, all other worries, all the problems with said arrangement, fell away and he simply thrived in the feeling of happiness.

"Look at him Jack," Elizabeth said, her voice a bit higher than it usually was when she spoke.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Why do women do that?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, confused. "What?" When Jack didn't respond she turned her attention back to the cat that, at this moment, mewed softly."Little man, are you hungry? You're a big boy, yes you are! I bet you are hungry!"

"Ah ha!" Jack pointed his finger at her and she turned to him again, startled.

"What!"

He gestured at her. "Your voice! Why do women's voices always rise when they talk to animals or small beings…"

"Children?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"That." He confirmed. "Why do your voices always rise?"

Elizabeth fixed him with a look that could only be described as bewilderment. She shook her head, turning away. A small smile crept onto her lips. "Well little Mister, it's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Jack's eyes widened and he stared at her as she stood. "Stay? You hope he enjoys his stay?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Yes. Surely he is to stay aboard."

Jack frowned. "I don't need a cat wandering around the…"

"Cats are good luck," Elizabeth pointed out in the animal's defense. As if knowing she was defending him the cat brushed up against her leg. She smiled down at him. "Besides, he can catch rats."

Jack snorted, looking at the fur ball as well. "Rats? The Black Pearl does not have rats." Jack felt sincere frustration beginning to rise over the cat. He had interrupted a perfectly wonderful… interaction with Elizabeth, a heated, passionate revealing of emotion and heart. The threat that the seemingly harmless bundle could do the same again far overweighed the reasons to keep it aboard.

Besides, he thought that the effort it took to admit to her, and himself, that he loved her deserved some sort of reward and he was in the midst of enjoying it a moment ago…

He looked up into Elizabeth's face. Bugger, he thought as his eyes met hers. They were bright, full of hope. That one look alone outweighed any cons to keeping the beast on board. "But I suppose one cannot be too careful."

Elizabeth's face grew even brighter. "Thank you Jack."

"But for now, get outta here." The cat's tail twitched but it made no move to leave the room. "Shoo." He waved his hands at it but there was still no movement towards the steps.

"I bet he is hungry," Elizabeth stated, walking toward the dining hall door. Jack stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. She looked at him, puzzled.

Wordlessly, Jack stepped in front of her, opening the door to the dining hall for the cat. He obliged happily, darting in before the door was even fully open. When Elizabeth went to walk in next, he blocked her with his arm. "You know Lizzie, I do want to continue what we were doing. We have a lot of… talking to do." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She scowled softly. "Yes, I think we do have a lot of _talking _to do."

He let her past, his eyes following her movements as she went to a barrel in the back of the room. She procured bread from it, slightly moldy, and he heard her mumble her apologies to the animal. Jack scowled. He felt a sting of jealousy and scoffed himself for it. It's a cat. You're feeling jealous over a cat.

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe and continuing to watch Elizabeth as she sat down on a bench around the table and fed the little beast. And he watched. And he watched. And he watched until it dawned on him that Elizabeth was wasting time. Purposely. She was purposely spending _way _too much time feeding the cat that was obviously able to feed himself. All that was really needed from her was bread placed onto the floor and the animal could have made do. Instead, she was breaking the bread into impossibly small pieces, letting the cat feed from her hand.

With this revelation, he stalked over to her, swinging the door shut with his foot. The sound didn't faze Elizabeth and she remained facing away from him. Her hands had stilled their action of tearing the bread. Jack knew he was the reason she was stalling. He knew that she was trying to avoid him and he was not entirely surprised despite the kiss they had just shared. He had been lucky to get the reaction he did from her right off the get go. He had hurt her quite deeply in saying he didn't love her before. Somehow he knew that she wouldn't give in that easily.

He paused, simply standing over her. Her back went rigid. The cat had stopped hoping for food from her hand and had jumped from the table onto the rim of the barrel to help himself. Jack thought to yell at the cat, to get it away from the food but he found he didn't really care; the bread was going moldy anyway.

"Elizabeth," Jack said softly. When she didn't turn, he came around to her front. Her face was hidden behind a curtain of hair. He reached a hand down behind that curtain, using the back of his hand to push the hair away from her face. Her eyes met his and they were full of tears and uncertainty.

"How am I to know how you really feel about me?" The question was simple and it stung just a bit. He had to remind himself that he couldn't blame her. Not two days ago he had told her he didn't and couldn't love her. He had denied it so viciously.

"A pirate develops a strong talent for lying overtime." She opened her mouth to protest but Jack was on a roll, knowing just what he needed to say and desperate to get it out before the words escaped him. "I have to be one of the best liars that have ever been Lizzie. It has served me well in the past. I have fooled Barbossa, Sao Feng, just about every member of the Brethren Court, me own father, you, dear William, even meself." He crouched in front of her, catching her gaze and holding it in his own. "I fooled myself for so long that I didn't need you, that things would be best without you. But I was wrong Elizabeth. Dead wrong. And rumor has it that when a person finds that they cannot live without the other, feels that they will never truly be happy until that being is at his or her side, its love."

Elizabeth simply looked at him after that. She seemed to be searching for something on his face, some sort of confirmation. It seemed that she found it for her eyes brightened just a fraction. She still attempted to keep her face stony. "Why lie, Jack? Why would you put me through that?"

Jack's eyebrows came together and his eyes dropped to the floor. He didn't want to tell her what he had discovered. It ate at him but he knew he didn't want to load her heavy heart any further, especially if it was a burden he could take upon himself. Instead he placed his hands on her knees, pushing himself up to the level of her face and kissing her straight on the mouth.

She didn't pull away at first, clearly enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. But the moment didn't last long and she stiffened, ripping her lips away from his with what must have been gargantuan effort if her trebling legs beneath his hands were any indication. Amusement shone in her eyes. "No Jack. Do not try and distract me. You can be madding sometimes." When he simply smirked at her, gold teeth glinting in the soft candlelight, she continued. "Why would you lie? How do I know that you are not lying now?"

Jack sighed, coming up to sit on the bench next to her, grabbing her hand and slowly turning her towards him. "You can't know that Lizzie. Trust is not something that can be bought, it has to be earned. I am nothing less than what I am; a pirate and I refuse to pretend otherwise. You don't deserve anything less than the truth and that is what I offer you now. Whether you chose to accept it falls squarely on yer pretty shoulders, Bess." He ran his fingers lightly across said shoulders eliciting another slight shiver. He smirked again as she involuntarily leaned into him. Her breath ghosted across his face and it was his turn to shiver. "But I must tell you, I would be more than happy to prove said feelings to you."

This time she did not resist and Jack claimed her lips hard, passionately, in a kiss that was intended to leave her breathless and without a shadow of a doubt. He found, curiously, as was so often the case with his beautiful temptress, himself breathless with her response, _his_ heart and mind left without a shadow of a doubt in how much he really did love her.

A violent shaking of the ship beneath their feet broke them apart and Jack had to grasp Elizabeth's waist tight to keep her from toppling off of the bench. "What, pray tell, is the interruption this time?" he growled, though worry gnawed at his stomach once more. He prayed that when he cleared the steps up onto the deck, Elizabeth's hand unconsciously clutched tightly in his, he would not be faced with danger.

The chances of that, he knew, were slim to none.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Merry Christmas all! Thought I wouldn't get this in on time, did you? Well, here she is! I hope you enjoy and have a very merry, wonderful Christmas. This is my gift from me to you.**_

**Ch 15**

Elizabeth came up on deck, her hand finding itself curled tightly into the comforting grip of Jack's. Her eyes were brought immediately to the crowd by the rail. All of the crew, it seemed, were gathered about, skirting the edges of the deck and peering into the dark sea. Jack joined them, pushing toward the front. Elizabeth allowed her hand to be released but she, too, pushed forward to stand above the sea.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, dread and fear cold in the pit of her stomach.

Jack looked about the smooth sea beneath them. Elizabeth searched its seemingly flawless surface as well, the stars each reflected as clearly visible as if one were looking up into the sky itself. It reminded her very much of the sea they traveled through right before their plunge over the edge of the world. She found the sight captivating, breathtaking and would have completely forgotten the possible trouble if the other source of her distractions as of late, Jack, had not broken into her awe dazed state. "Gibbs. What is it man?"

Elizabeth turned to face the old first mate. His face was pale as death. No, Elizabeth thought, it seems more that he has seen the walking dead. She remembered then the feeling that gripped her when she had first found out that her father was dead, watched him sail past her, just out of her grasp, and she shivered.

When Gibbs spoke, his voice was dry. "Cap'n, ye may think me crazy but I swear to ye as your loyal first mate that what I say I saw is the truth as long as I stand breathin which may not be too much longer and has been a few pretty years to this point…"

"Yes, what exactly you saw is yet to be heard. Get on wif it," Pintel growled impatiently. The rest of the crew mumbled their agreement. Elizabeth noticed that Jack, however, never took his eyes off of his first mate, his eyes dark and unreadable but completely attentive to his bumbling first mate. Elizabeth found herself shushing the crew, eyes fixed on Gibbs as well.

The man's eyes darted over the edge a second before he brought them back to look over the crew. "A… it was… there in the sea was a leviathan Jack. I swear it. Giant green beast it was. Heard stories of said dreaded beast in these waters, what few stories be told from sailors and pirate alike who managed to pass by this way and survive."

The crew erupted into life now, some shouting their fear but most grumbling how they tired of Gibb's stories. Elizabeth trained her eyes on Jack. She knew better than to wave off Gibb's tales for folly. While he enjoyed telling fanciful and over exaggerated tales, many held more than an ounce of truth and were worth taking to heart. Or heeding.

As if a sign, the ship rocked again, throwing practically everyone off their feet; all save Jack. He knew to heed Gibbs, his hand already having wrapped itself about a nearby rope in anticipation for another attack.

Elizabeth gasped softly, leaping to her feet despite the way her head swam. It had not been a small tilt on the waves as she found herself clear across the deck, as far away from Jack as she could be. She cursed softly and a small smile came to her face at the thought that but a year or two ago she would never think to speak such words.

Frigid cold on the back of her head sobered her quite effectively and she whipped around. She wished she hadn't. Before her rose a great beast, nearly invisible against the ink black sky. Its breath had been the freezing wind at her back, unnaturally cold. Its flat, snake like head observed the cowering crew below it with some amusement, its dark blue eyes small slits on the front of its face. Its slimy body glistened a deep, dark green in the starlit, eternal night. Elizabeth vaguely heard shouts of "Sea Serpent!" and "Leviathan!" but had no time to process either as the creature swung its great head toward her.

Elizabeth was captivated by the smooth movement. It really is a graceful beast, Elizabeth thought while somewhere in the back of her mind, alarms were blaring and screaming for her to move away. Look at the beautiful color of its body. Look at the color of its eyes, as dark blue as the sky itself in the first moments of night.

As the giant, sleek head lowered to her level, only its eyes peeking over the edge of the rail, Elizabeth noticed a deep red mark upon its head. She found herself taking a step towards the beast in an attempt to better see. Look at that beautiful red marking upon its head, like all the rubies in the world… shaped like a small cauldron… like blood…

Elizabeth gasped, staggering backwards. A strong pair of hands came on her upper arms, dragging her back and away from the sea snake. Elizabeth allowed herself to be pulled against who she knew to be Jack, his chest rumbling beneath her back as he shouted orders to his crew. She shook her head, her mind seeming to be in a fog. It was then that she realized it had not been her thoughts a moment ago. There had been another voice in her head. The thought scared her and she brought her eyes back up to the snake. It still stared at her, never having moved from its spot behind the rail.

Jack was shaking her and it seemed to clear the fog that was quickly returning to her mind the longer she looked at the sea beast. Jack had somehow turned her to him, his hands tightly grabbing her shoulders.

"Lizzie!" he shouted for what must have been the thousandth time Elizabeth realized when she saw the look on his face.

Something on her face must have pleased him because his expression quickly changed to one of joy. "Good to have ye back Miss Swann but you'd do well to not look that beastie in the eyes." He seemed to consider his statement. "Better yet, don't look at the old belly dragger at' tall."

Elizabeth, while not fully understanding what had just happened to her, wholeheartedly agreed. She kept her eyes fixed on his and felt herself undergoing the same type of hypnotic like state. It seemed Jack always had that effect on her. She couldn't look away and this time was filled with a feeling of warmth rather than the chill the serpent gave her.

She heard a hiss at her feet and glanced down to see the newest addition to the crew growling in its feline way and spitting at the sea monster. The little cat's fur was on end, truly a fearsome sight if one was a mouse. The little guy could even be frightful to a human but to the leviathan it was nothing more than harmless.

The snake's mouth pulled back into a reptilian sneer and directed its attentions to the kitten. Elizabeth risked a glance at the snake now that it was no longer focused on her. Her heart sank as she realized how appetizing the cat must look to the beast.

It pulled itself over the rail and the crew shouted and gasped in unison. Elizabeth felt herself being pulled backwards. "Let him have the little stowaway. Maybe the putrid, disgusting bag of skins just needs to have a snack and I don't intend it to be one of me crew."

Elizabeth struggled against Jack's grip, it suddenly becoming more like a restraint than a comfort. "Jack, we can't let him be eaten! You cannot be serious!"

"Oh I am love." The snake was taking its sweet time, the slosh of its scales against the deck a shiver inspiring sound. "Better him than a human being."

"Jack no!" Elizabeth freed herself from his grip, hand pulling out her blade in one movement. "We can't let that devil spawn eat him!"

She turned to face the snake just in time to see it rise up above her, its head barely clearing one of the Pearl's main sails. A high sound filled the air, barely noticeable at first. The skin below the snakes head shifted, fanning out to frame his face in a grotesque set of fins. Elizabeth's mouth gaped, unable to make a sound. The high pitched whine in the air had become more defined now, a skin crawling shriek that forced everyone to cover their ears. Elizabeth heard cutlasses hit the deck along with writhing, suffering bodies of the crew trying to escape the noise.

She felt her own knees start to give way but she gritted her teeth and held her ground. Chancing another glance up at the snake she saw that the cauldron cup on its head was blindingly bright. Red light shot from it, slashing out into the surrounding air, the red light a sharp contrast to the dark black of the night. The deep blue eyes ran blood red tears down its face, its fanged mouth smiling. Still, its eyes were fixed on the kitten who had now thought better of fighting. It had backed up behind Elizabeth's trembling leg.

"Elizabeth!" Jack shouted somewhere behind her, his voice strained and pain filled.

Elizabeth wanted to turn to him, wanted to run back to his arms where his sure sword and comforting arms could protect her but whom then would protect the kitten?

"Vile beast!" Elizabeth yelled up to the sky, obscured by the green mass. "Leave us be!"

The snake's eyes shifted to her. You. Its voice, the same as before, resounded in her head. You, pirate king.

Elizabeth found herself nodding without even thinking about it. What do you want in my domain, its voice hissed in her head.

Elizabeth licked her lips several times, trying to form a response. The shriek in the air intensified even more and she dropped her sword, hands covering her ringing ears. Her attention was drawn to the creatures light green chest. Something was emerging from the soft underbelly.

Suddenly Jack was at her side, stumbling as he was. His eyes, too, saw the strange phenomena happening before them. A long tentacle slithered toward them from the snake's belly, emerging from somewhere inside the beast. Elizabeth saw Jack's head cock to the side. "I'm not too fond of tentacles mate," Jack yelled up at the snake.

Its eyes stayed trained on Elizabeth. She felt the kitten pressed against her other side and wondered why the little animal didn't run.

So the king has made an alliance with Captain Sparrow?

Elizabeth yelped as the tentacle lashed out, wrapping her legs in its cold, slimy grip. It lifted her clear off of the deck, holding her upside down in front of the snake's fearsome face. Hmmm, king? Do you hold an alliance with the Captain Sparrow? Or perhaps he is your self chosen mate?

Elizabeth marveled as the shrieking suddenly dropped away from her. The absence of the high pitched sound doused her head in silence so suddenly it hurt. "Jack is… he is sailing toward the… Jack is… we are…"

The Brethren court has chosen such a weak, terrible speaker as you for their king? The voice was mocking.

Elizabeth tilted her chin up which was, in essence, down considering her position, and attempted to regain her composure. "Jack and his crew, me included, are sailing to the Fountain of Youth."

The red cup on the snakes head brightened even more. The voice in her head laughed quite human like. I know all about the Aqua de Vida child king. These are my waters after all.

Elizabeth tilted her head back to see the deck below her and her stomach lurched. She was so very high above the deck. If this beast were to decide, it could drop her like a sack of flour and the impact would swiftly kill her. She could see the crew on the deck, mere specs from here, still withering and clamping their ears. So only I have been spared the sound, Elizabeth thought.

"What do you want with us sea beast?"

The snake smiled more and the blood red tears continued to flow from its eyes. The fins on either side of its face twitched slightly. It is my duty to check each ship and crew that passes this way, few as they be. It is the duty I have to my master.

Elizabeth squinted. "Who is your master?" The first name that flashed to Elizabeth's mind was Davey Jones and she prayed him not to be this creatures master for surely then they were in for a world of danger having been the ones to end his rule and his life.

The snake's eyes squinted as well. Her name is Calypso, Goddess of the sea.

Elizabeth smiled but then gasped in pain as the blood that had rushed to her head throbbed. "I sailed along side of Calypso on the search to find Jack," she said between clenched teeth as she waited for the feeling to pass.

The snakes smile faded. So you did, it answered.

"So can't you let us pass?"

A short sail upon the Goddesses sea alongside of the Goddess herself bound in human form is hardly assurance of safe passage. You and your Brethren court did imprison her.

Elizabeth scrunched her nose. "I had no say in that. And we did free her did we not?"

The snake smiled once again, a sly curl of the lip that reminded Elizabeth of Jack in a twisted way. That you did. Calypso seemed to see promise in you, king. I shall let you pass now but heed. The Dutchman has beaten you to the goal you seek along with another ship with vile intent and reeking betrayal.

Elizabeth felt herself on a slow decent toward the deck and she let out a breath of relief even as the tip from the snake sank in. Will was already there.

The heart is a gift to be carefully guarded. It is precious. To tamper with the heart of anyone, the delicate emotions of man, is a dangerous game Elizabeth Swann. My master knows this to be true. To be anything other than what you are, to ignore your own heart, however, will bring certain ruin to yourself. That, I believe, is what my master wants you to know to be true.

Elizabeth was spun right side up and her vision spiraled around her as the blood attempted to re-disperse itself about her body. Still, she was not released.

I know you to love Jack Sparrow. I know you to be bound to William Turner and I tell you now, the choice must be made. You cannot have both and you do not need both. The answer is one you know to be true but refuse to acknowledge. In this, I cannot help you.

The snake's dark eyes trailed lazily to the cat now pressed against Jack's leg. It had calmed and was watching the snake with interest now. As payment for such gracious release of you and your crew I demand something in return.

Elizabeth twisted around in the tentacle grip to see what the snake looked on. "I'm afraid you will find no meal here." She noticed the rest of the crew had stilled and deduced that the sound had silenced for them as well though she doubted they could hear the voice of the snake.

Jack's head snapped up at her voice and she shook her head in assurance that they were no longer in danger. "I am sorry but we cannot afford any more of our crew to satisfy your hunger."

The snake's tongue slid out of its clever mouth, hovering a hairsbreadth behind her head.

You would be ungrateful for the guarantee of safe passage?

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Please. The cat would hardly make a meal for you in any case."

The snake retracted its tongue and smiled again. This is true. But as I said, I demand payment. Who said it was the cat I desired?

Elizabeth scanned the deck desperately. She met Jack's eyes and would have laughed at his expression had it not been for the circumstance. He seemed perplexed by the random dialogue between what looked like her and… herself.

Suddenly the snake's head was in her vision, its thick body coiling around her to come to her line of vision. She heard a sword that she assumed to be Jack's come out of its sheath and she shouted "No Jack! It's alright."

The snake seemed to grow impatient, the tightly wound muscles beneath its skin tightening around her. It was then that Elizabeth noticed the snake had long gill slits all along the sides of its body. "I cannot risk any of my crew, serpent. I am sorry."

Cannot or will not?

"Will not."

The snake leaned toward her until she felt no bigger than a dwarf. From the close proximity she could appreciate the size of the beast. Its nostril was half as long as her!

Surely you did not think a drink from a fountain that gives one immortality would come without a price?

The thought went through Elizabeth's mind that it was not her at all that wanted a drink of the eternal water but Jack. She didn't dare risk his life and she was certain she could hide nothing from the snake. She had been targeted for a reason.

"What is your price for safe passage?" Elizabeth whispered, hoping Jack could not hear her.

The life of the one you love, it hissed.

Elizabeth gasped. "Will is your masters Ferrier. He works for her. I do not see it likely she would want him disposed of for then who would take his place?"

The fins on the snake flared out. Jack Sparrow, it hissed, ignoring her whole previous statement.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to protest that Will was the one she loved, the man that _had _been her husband, but the voice in her head interrupted.

Jack Sparrow is the one I want to devour.

"No," Elizabeth stated simply and firmly.

Give me Jack Sparrow when you reach the water or the whole crew goes down now, all devoured.

Elizabeth took a deep, shaky breath. "No. Take me instead."

The snake seemed to anticipate this. The great pirate king would sacrifice herself for Jack Sparrow yet she claims that she loves William Turner? Strange turn of events.

Elizabeth felt her feet touch the ground but still she remained wrapped by the green snake. I will take you, king. That payment is fair. Do not attempt to escape me for it is an impossible feat. I will have my payment in full.

The snake held her eyes and she could not look away. Somewhere far away, the snake had released her and she was standing but it was too far away to comprehend. The snake held her eyes as it slithered backwards, a maneuver Elizabeth did not know a snake was capable of. It hit the water with a splash and it was not until its head disappeared beneath the rail and into the water that she was freed from its hypnotic gaze.

She fell to the deck, her legs unable to support her a moment longer.

Tell no one, the voice warned before darkness claimed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood over Elizabeth. She lay on his bed, her breathing steady and strong as if in a deep sleep.

"That's all Gibbs. Thank ye. Make sure the crew keeps on course."

The door closed quietly behind him. He sat on the soft edge of the bed and laughed. He placed a cold cloth across her forehead, hoping to shock her awake. She took a sharp breath and stirred. "Lizzie, you are making quite a habit of fainting, frighteningly so dearie. I did not know you to be so weak."

Elizabeth stirred, her eyelids fluttering open. "Do not speak things to me as I lay out cold that you would not say to my face Captain Sparrow."

Jack smiled as she struggled to sit back against the headboard. It seemed her previous state had been more of a sleep than anything. "Well ye have to admit, you have made it quite the habit."

"It is not a sign of weakness Mr. Sparrow. I think my skills with a sword prove me not to be weak." Despite her challenging tone and bating comment, her eyes were dark, weighted, and the look in them struck him silent.

She glanced at him in his lack of response, seeming to be startled. He quickly covered up his concern, plastering a golden smile on his face. "Women all over swoon over me so I can see your dilemma, I suppose. It is told that part of conquering a problem is admitting you have one."

Elizabeth glared at him and he found that look to be much more of a relief than the previous, heavy one. "I am not like the other women you have met, nor prone to swoon over you or any other manner of frivolous activity."

Jack felt something stir inside him. "No Elizabeth, you're not. I figure that's why ye stole my heart so swiftly." He crawled towards her on the bed and her eyes grew wide. The darkness in her now wide eyes was replaced by uncertainty and a spark of excitement. "But I can make you swoon and other manner of indecent activity none the less."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. His lips descended onto her elegant neck but before he could enjoy the feel of her skin beneath his mouth, she rolled away from him. He looked at her, a full blown pout on his face.

"We are close to the Fountain, aren't we?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her on the other side of the bed, confused by the sudden change of topic. "Yes love, we are. But if I may say so, it seems quite daft to jump from one subject of conversation… or lack thereof, to another." He raised a finger to his lips. "Come to think of it, you were talking to yourself not an hour ago weren't you? Is our king losing her wits?!"

Just like that the darkness was back and Jack grimaced. Perhaps his accusation was not far from the truth. She looked away, picking at the blanket on the bed. Jack scowled and crawled over to her with much different intent this time. "What is it love?"

Elizabeth looked at him and her eyes were pained and wavering between two things he couldn't even begin to guess. "I am just shaken from the encounter with that sea snake I suppose." Her claim was anything but convincing.

"Now did we not just get talking about what a not weak woman you are?"

Elizabeth scowled. "It was a sea monster Jack!"

He nodded. "Alright, yes, it was a monster not unlike the Kraken itself. But that raises another interesting question; why did you escape unscathed, nay, why were you brushed off and sent on your way unscathed, I wonder?"

Elizabeth broke eye contact. "I could hear the snake. It spoke. I could hear it in my head."

Jack was silent, knowing that what she just spoke sounded like something a madman, or madwoman, would claim. Somehow, though, her merit held considering. It was bizarre enough she was let go alive. He had been terrified when that tentacle scooped her up, lifting her up to the level of the snake's mouth so high above. He was certain she was going to be eaten but somehow, as the dreaded minutes passed while he was unable to do anything but watch, she was just held there in the air only to later be lowered without a scratch.

"What did it want," he pressed, giving into her claim.

She seemed surprised he believed her. "You don't think me to be lying?"

He scrunched his nose, tapping the tip of hers. "Why would I?"

She sighed, shaking her head. Tears jumped into her eyes."Perhaps because it would make things so much easier."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry this took so long to get here. After indecisiveness, Christmas festivities and playing around with my new WIRELESS CONNECTION FOR MY LAPTOP!!! (yes, this should mean faster updates) I finally have something for you all. Here it is. I hope you all enjoy and I hope I didn't lose you all with my stupid habit of taking an eternity and a half to update at very irregular intervals. We are coming to the end of this installment but there is at least going to be a part three so stay tuned. :)_**

**_I appreciate, as always, all the reviews. This is all for you guys!!!_**

**Ch 16**

Jack woke in the middle of the night, curious as to when it was that he had even drifted into sleep. The ship had lurched beneath him and he had thought he heard the men on deck hollering in surprise but he couldn't be sure. Dreams could seem startlingly real. He blinked a few times into the darkness, clenching and unclenching the fingers of his right hand. The ship seemed steady now, whether the lurch having been a dream or not, and he heard no startled shuffling of feet or shouting above him. No threat hung in the air. He went to flex the fingers of his left hand and he started. His eyes grew wide in alarm and he lifted his head. I can't feel me arm, he thought in a bit of a panic.

His eyes fell on the shape of a body beside him and he let out a long sigh of relief, chuckling softly and laying his head back down on the pillow. Elizabeth lay beside him, breathing even and soft against the exposed skin of his chest. Jack's arm found itself wrapped protectively around her waist and during the night she had rolled towards him, cutting off the circulation to his hand.

He chuckled again at the thought and slowly pulled his arm out from under the soft curve of her hip. He flexed his numb fingers, gritting his teeth against the want to laugh at the sensation. It was both odd and painful, the return of circulation. He hated it.

He looked down at the dark form of Elizabeth at his side, sleeping peacefully, and wondered what he did to deserve waking up to such a sight. While nothing had transpired between the two before sleep had taken them, he found himself feeling no less giddy. How long had it been that he dreamed he could one day wake to be greeted by the sight he now saw? Granted it was dark now, as it had been the past four days and nights on the Eternal Midnight stretch of sea, but the sight was the same.

The past two days on the dark sea had passed in an eerie blur. With no sun to signal the coming morning or passing of daytime, the hours flew by them stealthily and the task was specifically given to Dirk to count the days as they passed. The gauged it by his insatiable appetite; when he was hungry the crew knew it was mealtime. A precarious way to judge the passing of time but was all they had. Otherwise, no one was the wiser. Every moment blurred into the next until no one was sure when one 24 hour period had ended and another had begun.

Jack recalled a time he had visited a cold wasteland where whole months went by in a strange pattern much like that of the Eternal Midnight. It would remain complete and utter nighttime for a while, the hours of the night growing longer and longer as the days went on and a bit later, the daytime hours stretched on to overtake the night for a month or two. Does things to one's internal clock, Jack thought to himself, shuttering in remembering how awfully cold the wind was and how tired he always seemed to be.

Jack had kept Elizabeth in his sights constantly since the serpent had attacked… or not attacked. She had been acting strangely since the incident, mournful almost, it seemed. When it was time to retire to sleeping quarters after their shift she would insist that he would take his cabin back. When he insisted that he would not have her sleeping with the crew of "restless" men and would think it far worse for her to sleep on the floor, she had timidly suggested they share a bed, saying there was "more than enough room to sleep without touching." He had half jokingly said that he was fine with any and all manner of said touching but found no smile or humor in her eyes, just a dangerously tempting darkness and desire of sorts. He was afraid of what he could misinterpret that look as being and even more terrified of what it really could be inviting so he had climbed into the soft covers next to her without another word about it.

Through the waking hours, she would walk across the deck of the Pearl, hands running almost lovingly across the rails and, to his heart's dismay, the mast in her incessant pacing. He had wanted to say something to her, soothe her or shout at her that she was driving him mad with worry and nerves, but something in her eyes when she met his always stopped the words in his throat.

Those light brown eyes of hers, his undoing, held uncertainty, fear and mourning the likes of which he had not seen through all her losses before. There was a pain there; a sort of regret that he couldn't fathom and it made him restless, nervous and edgy. When he had approached her on one of the shifts to question her on what it was that ate at her so, she had only looked at him, eyes full of that same regret and remorse, but tinted with the sweet shine of something that made his heart beat a fraction faster. She spoke not a word to answer him but it was all in her eyes. Something was not right yet she would not tell him what it was.

So he always left her to her pacing, her thinking. It near drove him off the blooming edge with worry and only added to the reasons he should fear the blood across their faces on the charts. Something was amiss. Yet he found no answer to what was plaguing her so and felt pressing her for an answer was the worst thing he could do. It seemed, as much as he told himself it couldn't be the case, that she _couldn't _answer him, as if she was incapable to give him a reason as to her behavior.

While he had pressed her on what exactly the snake had said to her that day when it had come to the ship, asked her what it had wanted and why it didn't hurt her, all she had told him was that it knew that Will had beaten them to the fountain and to be careful. Jack knew there was more but that look in her eyes, always that look, stopped him and he found he didn't want to press her any further.

All he knew for certain was that she was not going to leave his sight until…

He stopped, blinking a few times into the darkness. Never. He would never let her leave his sight. The thought startled him and he scowled as if he did not believe the thoughts that were coming out of his own head. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again. What ever happened to the free, independent, wench loving Captain of the Black Pearl, his one lady love?

"He died the day you pulled Miss. Swann out of that beautiful Caribbean water," he whispered to himself aloud. He glanced down at Elizabeth beside him. "And Miss. Swann died that day too." He let out another sigh and brought both arms to rest behind his head. Yes, that captain was gone. Now he was Jack Sparrow, still a captain but head over heels in love with the fierce King of pirates and princess of the Caribbean, a woman who used to be the prissy governors daughter.

Elizabeth stirred, as if his thoughts had summoned her out of sleep and he winced. "Shhh, love, go back to sleep."

She murmured his name, raising her head up to blink sleepily at him. "Is it time to switch shifts?"

Jack shook his head. "No. Figure I was the one to wake you. It's no matter now. Go back to sleep. You'll need it."

Instead, Elizabeth propped herself onto one arm, observing him from her new position. She rubbed a hand over her sleep glazed eyes. "Are we almost to the fountain?"

Jack looked at her, hoping she couldn't see the worry in his eyes. He doubted she could with not a lantern lit in the cabin and the window with moonlight spilling into the room at his back. "Aye. Today we should reach it… or tonight rather."

She was silent and Jack could swear she had fallen back asleep despite her propped up position. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and with the help of the moonlight he could make out her face. He raised his hand to her cheek, brushing her hair away. "You know love, you should be quite proud of me, sharing me bed with a lovely temptress of a woman, having her all curled against me body all seductive like and having me, black hearted pirate rouge that I am not have attempted to take her virtue."

He felt the skin of her check shift beneath his hand and could see the faint white of her teeth glow in the dark as her mouth curled into a smile. "I am proud of you for that. Always knew you were a good man but surely this proves you to be the most iron willed man there has ever been."

Jack pulled his hand away and shrugged. "Don't think it was without struggle. It has been taking all of me honed in restraint to accomplish."

She laughed, bringing her face close to his. "Such restraint should not go without reward." Jack shuttered. If only she knew what a restraint it had been for him. He blamed his lack of sleep on her. It seemed that if she was not plaguing his dreams as she always had when she had been away from him, she was tempting him away from needed sleep by the soft heat of her breath against his throat or the rare, soft murmuring of his name as she slept.

"Aye to that Lizzie. How do you intend to reward such a valiant effort?" He brought his hand to the back of her neck.

"Not just an effort. It seems you have succeeded in your efforts to be a valiant and restrain yourself." She kissed him then and to Jack it was perfect. He pulled her down against his chest, hand working in her hair. He brought his free hand around to rest on the curve of her hip.

"Dangerous thing, this love," he warned against her lips even though he was ready and raring to go.

"Yes," she replied, shakily. "Yes, this is… this would not be appropriate but given the soon to be state of myself in the next…" She trailed off and Jack was startled both by the direction her words had been leading and the tears that were not running down her face, her body shaking.

"Liz'beth, what…"

He was cut off by Gibb's voice in the outer room of the cabin. "Jack?"

Jack cursed slightly, eyes darting from the door back to Elizabeth who was quickly trying to hide her tears but doing nothing to move off of him. "Elizabeth, what is it? What has gotten you so bloody terrified that you've been acting so strangely? Why are you crying?" He wiped some tears away. "What were you just saying about the state of yourself in the next… what, while? What is happening?"

She opened her mouth to say something but was unable to speak for the rapid knocking that came on the door to where they slept.

"Hold your bloody horses," Jack shouted, looking pleadingly at Elizabeth as they both sat up in the bed.

All she did was shake her head, her own eyes pleading and it was then that Jack knew for sure that something terrible was about to happen. He knew there must have been something bad in the exchange between the serpent and Elizabeth to have gotten the crew let go without so much as a scratch. He just didn't know what it was.

"Jack, the fountain is ahead of us! Captain, we need you at the helm now!" More urgent knocking. "Please Captain. Get yourself out here now!"

Jack was torn between the distraught woman before him and his obviously distraught Gibbs outside the door. The latter won, the former refused to meet his eyes or speak another word on the subject. Frustrated, Jack jumped from the bed and threw on his jacket. He glanced over at Elizabeth as she jumped from the bed despite her obvious worry and distress, slipping on her vest and cutlass.

Jack, overcome with the need to protect her, was at her side in three quick strides, grabbing her face in his hands. "Elizabeth, I need to you stick by me alright? I don't want Bloody Shane pulling another number like he did before. If not for you own sake, for mine. I'm still feeling the pain from his last punch." He paused, not wanting to add to her burden. "We also don't know what to expect from Will and seeing as how he has already beaten us here…"

"We do know what to expect from him," Elizabeth whispered sadly. "That's the whole problem because what we have come to expect from him is not William himself anymore at all."

Jack nodded, solemn and knowing her words to be true. He kissed her swiftly on the lips before turning to the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth blinked as she came out onto the deck, Jack physically touching her side with his own he remained so close to her. She heard him gasp even as she did the same herself. They were surrounded by a wall of water on all sides. Water, cascading about them like an enormous circular waterfall, formed a liquid wall about them and in front of them laid an island, serene and green in the middle of it all.

"So the shifting… shouting and the… not a dream after all," Jack muttered to himself. Elizabeth didn't think on what he meant, too stunned by the beautiful and seemingly impossible scene surrounding them. It reminded her of the maelstrom, what it may have been like to be in the center of one of those water whirlpools what with the circularity of the water wall about them. The water here though, did not swirl but it merely cascaded down about them. It seemed that now they sailed on a lake; a lake within the ocean. She looked up and could see the star filled sky of the Eternal Midnight above them, drawn down to naught but a circle by the enclosure they now stood.

The smile, one Elizabeth had not noticed on her face, dropped as she remembered the gravity of her situation. She would not live to see the island that lay before them. She had no need to worry, as the rest of the crew did now, as to how they were to sail back out of the lake they were now in. She would never get a chance to try.

Throughout the whole sail forward to the point they had now reached, the serpent, dark green skin barely noticeable beneath a pure black water surface, had swam beneath them, no doubt keeping a sharp eye on its prize. Elizabeth shivered at the thought and almost shouted out loud when tiny, sharp claws began a steady accent up her body. She glanced down, confused and slightly in pain as to what was clawing up the length of her. The cat she had protected from the serpent perched itself comfortably on her left shoulder as if it thought itself a parrot. Its tail curled around the back of her neck, resting draped across her right shoulder.

Jack turned to Elizabeth to speak but when coming face to face with the fury companion on her shoulder he took an unsteady, surprised step back. "Oi, mate, what do you think you're doing?"

Elizabeth allowed herself another tiny smile. "It seems he likes it up here."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "That he does." He addressed the cat. "Now listen you, this woman saved your worthless life. Do you really think it right to be perching on her like just another barrel in the cellar?"

"There she is." Gibbs came up to Jack's side, eyes cast out to the island they approached. "We should be within docking distance in less than an hour don't ye think Captain?"

Jack nodded, casting a look out to the island but then immediately back to Elizabeth. He knew. She knew he knew. But she also knew he didn't know. The fact of the confusing matter was, he knew something was wrong. He always had that uncanny ability to know when something was troubling her. And he never jumped to conclusions as Will always did. The thing was, he didn't know what it was that was troubling her.

Will had always seemed so defensive when he could tell something was troubling her whereas Jack was so open minded and so willing to accept whatever she had to say, whether he agreed with it or not. He never said a word, never told her what he thought was the trouble until she spoke it herself. For that, she was grateful. It was a freedom in and of itself.

"How I wish I was not alone in this," she whispered to the cat companion on her shoulder as Jack hollered orders to prepare the ship for dropping anchor. It seemed that he planned to anchor a bit away from shore and then take a longboat out to the sandy shores.

After debriefing the crew, a speech Elizabeth heard not a word of, Jack was at her elbow. "Lizzie, I need to talk to you before this happens."

Elizabeth flinched. Before this happens… oh Jack, if only you knew, she thought grimly. If only I could tell you.

The creak of the chains as the anchor was lowered and the splash that followed made her jump and Jack sent her a concerned glance. It was almost time. The serpent was no doubt, just below, ready to devour her. She wished to know what her fate was to be, if nothing else. Having died at sea, would she be ferried to the other side by Will? Would she be sent to a hellish place such as Davey Jones locker as Jack had been? She felt she deserved to see what such a fate could be like, though she assumed part of that punishment was already dealt the night she was on those still waters within the locker, watching as her dead father drifted past the Pearl, within a ropes throw but never obtainable…

"Elizabeth!" Jack was peering at her, hand on her arm. "Come with me. There is something I have to show you."

It is time Pirate King, time to pay your dues. Your life for the immortality of the one you love; your life for his freedom.

Elizabeth let Jack lead her to a small table where the chart lay. The sea dragon's voice in her head inspired comfort more than fear. It was silky smooth and soothing as it had been before; deceiving. She was the lamb before the slaughter. But the words it had spoken gave her strength as she watched Jack bend over the chart, waving his hand over it. She was going to protect him this time, this good man, this pirate, her pirate, her curiosity inspiring, freedom giving, and beautiful pirate lord of the Caribbean. It was her turn. She would save the man she loved.

"I love you," she whispered softly, voice weak and near breaking.

Jack turned to her, surprised to have been interrupted. "What was that love?"

Somewhere behind her there was a splash… and another… and another as something swam around the ship. Jack's eyes shot out to the surrounding lake in the sea but Elizabeth grabbed his face in her hands, keeping his eyes on her. "I said I love you Jack."

The crew gasped. Some of them cursed and there was a call to take up firearms. The cat on Elizabeth's shoulder hissed and turned to face the snake she knew to be somewhere behind her. "Elizabeth…"

She cut off his words with her lips on his, tears falling freely down her face. He hesitated at first but fell into the rhythm of it lightning quick, pulling her hard and rough against him. She kissed him as passionately as she could muster and he let her lead. Her hands lay one atop the other over his heart and his own were wrapped tightly around her middle.

Suddenly he stiffened, thrusting her away from him, fear and understanding bright in his eyes. "No…" he whispered.

Elizabeth nodded slowly, knowing without a doubt he knew now what was going to happen.

"No Lizzie, I won't… no. Not because of me or any of these other flea bitten, lice infested men." His face took on a look of pain. "You can't."

Behind her, she heard the unmistakable slide of skin as the serpent pulled itself across the deck. She heard swords being drawn from their sheaths and knew she had to make herself known to the snake now. It was time to pay the piper and the only thought Elizabeth had was how it was the first time she had ever stunned Jack Sparrow, the first time she had truly stunned Captain Jack Sparrow.

And it would be her last.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch 17**

Jack's head swam. The deck pitched dizzily beneath his feet as if he had partaken of one too many drinks. This could not be happening. Not to her. Let the devil Davey Jones's pet devour him body and soul, take him to his own personal hell where he would be forever taunted and tormented but "God," he whispered, "don't let them take her."

Elizabeth was past hearing him, facing toward the deck on steady, confidant feet. He swung his eyes toward the rail of the ship, just catching a glimpse of the snake's long, thick body. Terrified, he lunged forward, grasping Elizabeth's arm tightly in his. "Elizabeth, you can't do this."

A loud shriek cut off any answer that may or may not have been ready to pass her lips, the same terrible, mind numbing shriek from before. Jack growled in frustrated pain but refused to release Elizabeth's arm. She, however, seemed unaffected by the noise, pleading to him in a voice too quiet to hear over it all. That only made him tighten his grip.

"You're not going to do this for me or any other bloody fool aboard this ship, this sea or this planet! That is a direct order from your captain so demolish any such thought of heroics from your pretty little head right now." When she tried to pull away, he jerked her closer to him. "You are not going to go gallivanting off like Will to be the hero. Not for me."

The shrieks, eerily, dropped away. "It's already been done, my word given." Her voice was a mere whisper and the words were dripping with regret and sadness.

Again, Elizabeth attempted to jerk her arm from his grip. He refused, opening his mouth to sling more halting and begging orders to stop her progression when the snake's enormous head swung into view at the helm. The wheel of the ship would barely cover one third of the snakes face and, Jack realized, it would probably be easily crushed beneath the snakes thick, muscled body if it was to slither over it. With a sinking feeling he realized that, no, the snake would not do that. Someone had already ensured the crew's safe passage to and from the island with the eternal water.

He brought his eyes back to Elizabeth's. They were filled with determination, slightly glazed over and Jack realized that the snake must be speaking to her again. He looked between the two, his mind frantically working for something to do to stop all the madness. His heart hammered in his chest, so loud he was sure everyone could hear it.

Under his grip, Elizabeth took a step forward, toward the giant beast. Jack's muscles strained a moment, wanting to restrain her but she jerked her arm away with startling and unprepared for strength. "Lizzie," he shouted, unable to think of anything more to do, to say, to break her free of the snake's hypnotism, knowing that even if he could she would go all the same.

It was not until he felt the sharp sting of claws up his side that he realized the cat had left his perch on Elizabeth to reside on him. He smiled weakly at it, putting a hand to his cutlass. "Give 'em hell, eh kitty?"

With a growl, Jack pulled out his sword. "Sorry mate!" Jack hollered up at the snake. "You'll not be devouring her over the likes of me. Been eaten once, wouldn't wish it on anyone and especially not on her."

The snake's eyes flicked over to Jack, blood red flowing down from the creatures eyes like tears despite the smile on the reptiles face. The grotesque fins had just fanned out around its face, adding to the fearful appearance. Jack slid a glance over to Elizabeth. She had stopped walking and now faced him, head shaking slowly in a weak attempt to stop him. He pulled her behind him, more to stop her progression than anything.

Jack Sparrow, a voice hissed in his head. He jumped a bit in surprise, but quickly regained his composure. You stand between me and the sacrifice due to drink the water of Immortality.

"Ha, funny thing you should mention sacrifices and whatnot; seeing as how _I _am the one to be drinking said water, do you not think it more appropriate that _I _approved of the sacrifice? I am the one gaining in this, not her. Why should she have to pay?"

The snake seemed amused and Elizabeth shivered slightly behind him. He wondered if she was able to hear the snake's voice as it spoke to him too.

Elizabeth Swann is the pirate King.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Aye, big bloody whoop. I don't see how that makes her any more fit a sacrifice than…"

Do you know the story of Calypso and Davey Jones? The voice interrupted, smooth as silk.

Jack's brows came together. "Aye. I hardly see how that…"

My mistress demands such a sacrifice as Elizabeth for admittance to the eternal water. You, Sparrow, were to be the sacrifice until Captain Swann's heartfelt plea for me to take her instead.

Jack shot his eyes over his shoulder at Elizabeth and she nodded, eyes meeting his steadily. "It is my time to do something for you Jack. You have saved me more times than I can count. Let me repay the favor; my life for your eternal happiness."

Jack snorted. "Hardly seems a fair trade. In fact, it's no fair at all."

Very Fair! The voice hissed loudly in his head. Calypso demands payment. The only type she accepts is the love of the one who wishes to drink of the water.

Jack crouched low, brandishing his sword before him. "Let the devil take me, again, before you take Elizabeth. Whatever deal she made with you is off scaly. I want no more of this immortal water."

The snake moved, slowly, toward them, down the steps. Jack held his ground and he felt Elizabeth grip his arm. "Jack please, let me do this."

"No pig stinking way Lizzie. Not on my life."

You do not wish to partake of the water then?

"No, I do not wish to drink the water."

The thing sighed, a peculiar sound from a snake. That is all well but do you not understand that will not save her? Nothing can. A payment is due. To even get this far was by my power, given to me by Calypso. It cannot be undone. To leave here, my power is to be bestowed as well.

"We'll find our own bloody way out, thank you."

The snake smiled again. Jack, there is nowhere to run, no way to escape. The payment is due, no matter what you say.

With that, the snake reared up, no doubt ready to strike. Elizabeth came around to his front, hands over his on the grip of his sword. "Jack! Stop this. I won't let you die. Not again, and not when I can do something to stop it." Her hand caressed his cheek. "You want this Jack. You sacrificed this chance once to save the life of Will. Let me help you get immortality. Let me help you live forever."

The words wrenched Jack's heart and he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, sword blade carefully held away from her. "Elizabeth, I love you. God curse it all but I love you more than a man should be permitted to love another. I couldn't drink the water without knowing you would drink it too. I could never live on a sea without the fearsome pirate Lizzie at my side." He touched her face gently, even as the snake reached its full, terrifying height before them. "This journey was more for you than anything," he admitted, a fact he hadn't even really admitted to himself. "If you were to choose it, you could have drank the water and lived forever for William, _with_ William if you had wished it. Mystical water has that sort of power." Somewhere next to the Pearl, there was a splash but no one, not even the snake, turned to face the source.

Elizabeth's eyes were lined with tears and she lay her forehead against his. "Jack, you are making this so difficult. There is no way to escape this. I have to go. Please know that I would have sailed with you for the rest of my life." She turned away from him. "I know what you meant before Jack. I know what you meant when you said you knew I loved William but asked me in what way. I… I know now that I love William, but not in the same way as I do you. My heart belongs to you, completely."

With that, she raised her head to greet the snake. "Take me now beast."

Jack found all he could do was stare as the snake, smile still in place, opened its mouth and lunged. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William stood frozen on the deck of the Dutchman, anger boiling over at the scene before him. Elizabeth stood, forehead against Jack's in a manner much like the way he and Elizabeth had departed on his last day on land. He saw the enormous snake but found he didn't care. She was cozying up with that pirate scum. He had his hands on her.

Suddenly she turned away from Jack, facing the snake. Above the roar of the waterfall enclosure around them, he could faintly hear Elizabeth shout to the green, towering mass. It was then that everything dropped away. The mind seizing anger, the pain, the regret and remorse all faded in an instant as he watched, horrified, as the snake lunged at her. His Elizabeth.

He moved forward, as if he could protect her, get to her before the snake did despite the water between the ships. He knew, even with his powers, that was a feat beyond him. The snake was going to devour Elizabeth in one lightning fast strike and there was absolutely nothing the Immortal Will Turner could do about it.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Jack had jumped forward, wrapping Elizabeth in his arms and pulling her against him. Will hoped against hope that, by some divine power, by some immense amount of luck that Jack seemed to posses no end to, he could save her. He knew, even as the hope sparked, it wasn't possible.

In the end, all he could do was stand and watch as the mouth of the serpent closed around them, sending them to their undoubted death. In less than a second, two of the people that he found had come to mean so much to him throughout his lifetime were gone.

**_Thats it loves. That is all for Heart's Wings but it's not over. Not by a long shot. Stay tuned for part three. Everyone have a safe and happy New Year!_**


End file.
